Family Ties
by tigertales
Summary: Sequel to "The Ties That Bind". The continuing saga of MM/HG and their extended family. Femslash. Don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey y'all! I'm back with another story in the series that began with ButterflyRainbow's Cat & Kitten stories. I hope you like it. This tale picks up directly following chapter 34 of "The Ties That Bind." **

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter One**

**The Morning After**

The magical creature hovered over the baby beds that held the future of the McGonagall line. Large golden eyes gleamed with joy as two tiny bodies dreamed. The smell of magical newborns in the air caused the elf to shiver. The scent causing a small burst of tingles throughout the tiny creature's body.

The chemical reaction that the odour caused in the elf's brain re-enforcing his fierce loyalty to their mother.

The Witch of the Light.

Snuggled up cozy and warm with their baby blankets, the two infants radiated an innocence that brought forth a loving smile to crease Doodleberry's lips. A tentative claw reached out and touched the softness of the warm covering.

A gift from their muggle grandmother.

A girly pink emblazoned with lightening bolts for the Little Miss. A witch who would one day do great things. Whether for good or for bad, that remained to be seen. The elf knew that with the right guidance, she would grow up to be just like her mothers.

Awesomely powerful, noble and true of spirit.

The elf turned his gaze to the other bed. A bed that held the small master. The hope of the wizarding world.

A soft blue blanket patterned with stars kept the young sir warm. A wizard who would, one day, guide the wizarding world to peaceful times.

For now, they were just two babies. Michael and Michaela. The son and daughter of Minerva and Hermione McGonagall. The young elf's Mistress and her Lady-Miss.

The small creature wondered which of his family members would receive the honour of caring for the younglings. His primary assignment was to Lady-Miss, but since no elf had been chosen as of yet, he'd decided that he would watch over the little ones until another was chosen.

A tiny pop was heard, then another's voice, "Doodleberry whats yous doin' 'ere? Yous supposed to be lookin' after Lady-Miss. Shes just finishes birthing!"

The small creature turned to gaze up at the taller elf addressing him, "Papa. No ones comes to watches so I's do it."

Izer smiled lovingly at his son, "Tis alright. T'will be your mother whos comes. Go now." The older elf raised a clawed hand and gestured for his son to go to his charge, "You's watch over Lady-Miss."

The young elf nodded, his large ears flapping a bit and departed with a tiny pop of his own.

Izer shook his head, very proud of his son's diligence but not so proud of him leaving his primary charge. Never mind that the Mistress was with her wife.

He levitated upwards to gaze down at the infant offspring of the Mistress and her Lady-Miss.

"So's yous two will be the ones eh?"

* * *

><p>Doodleberry reappeared in the master suite of the Headmistress' quarters. He knew that as long as the Mistress was here, nothing would harm his Lady-Miss. Silently he padded over to one side of the large mahogany bed.<p>

Lady-Miss always slept on the left side.

Quietly, he levitated up just enough to see that all was well. He didn't count on two piercing emerald eyes meeting his own large gold ones until it was too late.

A tiny squeak escaped his mouth as he backed away a bit.

"What are you doing here?" The Mistress hissed, trying not to wake her exhausted wife. She'd been keeping her own vigil. Watching over Hermione, her precious, precious wife.

Doodleberry whispered, "I's just checkin' to makes sures Lady-Miss is alright."

Minerva nodded, "She is fine. Sleeping."

With a nod of his own, the tiny creature disappeared. Positioning himself atop a bookcase against a far wall. From his vantage point, he could see both the Mistress and her wife. Curling up, he sighed contentedly.

Minerva gazed down at her sleeping wife. Her heart ached with the sheer amount of love she held for her amazing mate. Gently, she reached down and moved a bit of unruly hair that had fallen in Hermione's face. Smiling softly, the older witch placed a sweet kiss on her wife's shoulder and settled back down.

A strong, protective arm holding the smaller witch's body close to her own.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle, in another chamber several floors below the Headmistress' tower, another bedroom stirred with a sound.<p>

_GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE._

A snorting groan rumbled from beneath bright yellow bedsheets patterned with bumble bee's magically buzzing over wildflowers. The linens shifted as a large body moved.

_GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE._

A grouchy voice muttered, "Dammit Dumbles go feed it!"

Another bit of movement as a smaller body moved under the sheets, "I cannot."

Cornelius Honeyduke popped his bald head out from under the sheets, "Why not?"

Dumbledore peeked out from the under the sheets as well, "I'm naked."

The large candymaker frowned, "So?"

"You'll see me."

Cocking his hairless head, Corny grumbled, "You didn't seem to mind last night?"

Dumbledore pulled a naked arm from under the sheets and scratched his long white beard, "I was randy then."

_GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE._

"Oh for pity's sake!" Corny bitched as he threw the sheets off and stood up.

Tall and completely hairless due to an unfortunate taffy pulling accident, the big man turned to face his lover. His morning stiffy pointing directly between Dumbledore's wide blue eyes.

"You are beautiful you know. You look like a work of art. The one in Rome done by that muggle Michelangelo."

Corny snorted, "You're just saying that because you want me to find you something to calm down that raging stomach of yours."

Dumbledore sat up, the sheets falling to his waist.

Grinning, Corny pointed at his lover's nakedness, "Besides. With all that hair I can't see anything anyway."

He turned and walked out the bedroom door in search of something to sooth Dumbledore's gurgling tummy.

The older wizard grinned as he watched Corny's perfect ass disappear out of the bedroom door.

Yes. Life was good.

* * *

><p>In a well appointed London flat, another set of bed sheets were stirring. Not with the sounds of waking up, but with another set of sounds altogether.<p>

These sounds were ancient.

As old as the trees but younger than the mountains. The soft sound of moans and whimpers. The noise of urgent grunting and heavy breathing. The whisper of panting gasps.

The sounds of love making.

"Oooooooh God Ro!" Jean Granger moaned deeply as a powerful orgasm washed over her senses.

The sounds of grunting became louder, needier.

"Ahhhhggggg! Uh... Jean, Jean! JEAAAAN!"

Jean Granger's mocha eyes sparkled with the overwhelming love she felt for her lover. Her partner... her fiancee. As the silver spike haired witch on top of her drove her pelvis into her heat with one last groaning thrust, she smiled her joy at the sounds Ro was making.

It made her feel so complete, so happy and content knowing that she could please Rolanda.

"I love you." The dark eyed woman whispered. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Ro.

"Love you too Muffin."

Jean grinned at the endearment. She felt Rolanda gently slide her engorged anatomy out of her sex. Ro was so gentle, so careful with her. She treated Jean with respect, adoration, playful tenderness and deep abiding love.

For the first time in her life, Jean Granger felt complete.

"I'm not too heavy for you am I luv?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ro's whispered question. She answered without words. Tightening her arms and legs around the muscular body of her lover.

A sweet, tender kiss was placed on the skin of her neck as a contented smile turned up the corners of her mouth. She could feel the soft spikes of Ro's hair tickling the skin of her jaw and chin. She felt the deep intakes of breath press into her breasts.

She felt the hard, wetness of Ro's engorged pearl pressing against her mound as she ran tender hands down the soft skin of a muscular back. Her fingers trailing through the perspiration brought on by her love's exertions.

She was joyously happy.

Movement from her lover caused her to ask, "What?"

Ro slid to one side of Jean and said, "Don't wanna smush ya."

Snickering, Jean brushed her fingers through those enticing spikes, "Never." She glanced at the clock on the table next to the bed, "What time do you have to be back?"

Yellow eyes looked at the glowing red numbers on the clock face, "I have first years at ten."

Nodding, Jean began to sit up, "Well then I guess I better get the coffee made."

With that, the two women began to prepare for the new day.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley-Potter scrunched up her nose in disgust. Her husband stank of dragon dung. Pushing him away from her body she growled, "I thought you washed your hair?"<p>

"I did Gin. Twice, I swear."

Lip curling, Mrs. Potter snarled, "Well wash it again! You stink!" She grumbled various colourful words at her mother for causing her husband to smell this bad.

Harry Potter reached for his glasses as he sat up. Molly Weasley had hexed him but good! Running his hands through his messy black hair, he brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed.

Yup... Dragon dung.

"I guess your mum isn't ready to forgive."

Ginny shook her head, "We hurt her feelings."

Sadly, green eyes connected with crystal blue, "I know, but you know how crazy it would've been? The press would've had a field day with this one." He pretended to hold up a newspaper and stated, "Boy who lived knocks up the red haired girl."

Ginny smiled at his antics, "I love you, but you still stink. Go wash." She leaned over and pushed his shoulder a bit.

Harry stood and turned to face his wife. Smiling as he watched her eyes darken as they took in his muscular nakedness.

"Come with me?"

Smiling, the red haired woman gracefully rose from the bed and followed her husband to the shower.

* * *

><p>George Weasley sat at the kitchen table and watched his mother bustle about preparing breakfast. He was sipping on a black coffee and drumming his fingers on the old wooden table.<p>

There had been a lonely restlessness about him since the conclusion of the events at Camlaan.

He brooded.

A lot.

So much so that Molly had enlisted the council of her daughter. Ginny would be finishing her schooling in several months and would be joining Hermione's practice as an Aura Therapist.

It was Molly Weasley's considered opinion that her son needed help.

Ginny had sat with George for hours talking about the events that led up to Hermione's abduction and the battle that took place. Especially focussing her energies on a certain blonde.

Candi Barr.

George couldn't get the voluptuous witch out of his mind.

Or his heart.

He hadn't felt so alive since before Fred was killed. He'd fallen for the American witch and fallen hard. Unfortunately, the fact that her mother was insanely bent on destroying Minerva McGonagall sort of put him off a bit.

That and the fact that Candi was Tom Riddle's illegitimate daughter.

Yes, that little fact put him off a teensy bit too.

Never mind that he was hopelessly in love with the woman.

The fact that she seemed to realize just how insane her mother actually was and tried to stop her in the end had helped.

He remembered the look in Candi's eyes when he'd appeared in front of the clinic with an unconscious Hermione in his trembling arms. How she'd jumped to his aide when his legs would no longer support his own weight.

There was good in her. He knew it.

Molly watched her brooding son from the corner of her eye. She worried about him the way all mothers worry when their offspring are in distress. She tutted and reheated his coffee, "Drink up love, it'll get stale."

George stared up at his mum, "Do you think she's bad?"

Molly ruffled red hair and patted his cheek, "Who dear?"

"Candi."

Sighing, Molly closed her eyes and took a deep centering breath, "I don't know."

George frowned and looked down at his fingers, still relentlessly drumming on the table, "Her mother was bad and her father..." A shiver went down his spine.

Molly made a decision. She would support him no matter what. Turning his head to face her, she cupped his face in her hands, "Sweetheart, we choose to be good or we choose to be bad. It has nothing to do with blood. It's about choice."

George's eyes welled up with tears at his mother's words.

Molly wrapped her son in a motherly embrace whispering, "It's alright sweetheart. Somehow I know it will be alright."

* * *

><p>Dawn Granger opened her eyes. For a moment an irrational panic swept through her causing her to reach for her frying pan necklace. Frowning, she looked around and began to calm as she recognized her surroundings.<p>

She was on the sofa in Minerva and Hermione's rooms. Puzzled, she couldn't remember how she'd ended up on the sofa covered up with a tartan quilt.

"You were shivering, so I covered you."

She looked up to see her "big sister" standing in front of the fireplace. A small smile creased her lips, "Hey Stick, 'Mione sleeping?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

Minerva nodded, "She will sleep for several hours. Poppy made sure to include a sleeping draught in the potions she gave your sister."

Dawn cleared her throat as she sat up, "Is she alright?"

Minerva's nostrils flared a bit as she replied, "She will be. Having two children left her a wee bit torn in places."

Involuntarily Dawn closed her thighs tightly, "Yeeouch!"

Nodding, Minerva gave a rueful, "Indeed."

* * *

><p>Rolanda Hooch strode into the kitchen of the London flat with her nose sniffing avidly. The smell of coffee and bacon having lured the witch from her morning primping and into the kitchen to find her fiancee busily preparing the morning meal.<p>

Stepping up behind Jean, the taller woman wrapped powerful arms around her woman and nuzzled the tender skin of her lovers neck.

The elder Granger leaned her head back and moaned, "Mmmmmm. You keep doing that and you'll just have to take me right here on the kitchen table."

Grinning, Ro playfully nipped her lover's sensitive earlobe, "Sounds like a plan to me!" Smiling as she heard Jean snort.

Two large hands rose to cup the sandy-brown haired woman's ample breasts. Feeling hardened nipples poking through a silky nightdress, Ro growled, "What's this I feel?"

Jean slid a spatula into the sizzling frying pan and flipped an egg muttering, "What do you expect pawing me like this?"

Affronted, Ro grumbled, "Pawing? Huh! I'll have you know this is commonly called mauling one's lover."

Jean threw her head back and laughed, "Go set the table you glorious dyke!"

Ro stepped back and looked down at herself. Knee high Quidditch boots were tucked into snug fitting grey trousers. Said trousers were secured with a thin black leather belt studded with tiny snitches. A long sleeved white Oxford shirt was cleanly tucked into the sexy trousers.

Clearing her throat, she mumbled, "Yup, dyke I am."

* * *

><p>Corny sat at the small breakfast table in his lover's quarters and sipped at his coffee. The house elves had kindly provided the early edition of the Daily Prophet for him to read while he waited for Dumbledore to finish his morning ablutions.<p>

Hearing the sound of off-key humming, the big man grinned and took another sip.

A small article at the bottom of page seven caught his attention. The skin above his eyes where one would normally find an eyebrow twitched as he read the story about a mysterious sickness dubbed "The Azkaban Ailment" that had afflicted a prisoner and two guards.

He wondered if Hermione knew about this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of his lover.

"Does this clash too much?"

Looking up, he saw that Dumbledore was clad in a lime green robe with huge bright pink polka dots. Atop the elder wizards head rested a bright red cap that hung over one side. A puffy white ball was attached to the hat and hovered just above the white haired man's left shoulder.

"You look like a psychotic Santa who's been smoking marijuana."

Grinning, Dumbledore grabbed his outer robe of neon yellow and chuckled, "Perfect!"

The older wizard moved over to his lover. Leaning down, he pecked Corny on the top of his bald head, "Have a good day love."

The big man's dark eyes softened as he gently grasped Dumbledore's beard and pulled his face towards his own, "You too." A sweet kiss followed his words.

Blushing, the older wizard fiddled with his cloak for a moment more, "What's on your agenda for today?"

Corny finished his coffee and stood, "Carl and Anna are sitting down with me to finalize the deal."

Dumbledore watched as his lover moved into the tiny kitchen and proceeded to wash his mug out and place in the sink.

"The elves can take care of that."

Corny smirked at his love, "They have enough to do. I can handle this."

Tugging on his beard, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and changed the subject, "So you really are buying the sweet shop?"

Corny grabbed his bright purple travelling cloak, "Yup. How else am I going to keep you supplied with sweets?" He chuckled and added, "Besides, Carl wants the shop to stay in the family."

Together the two wizards walked to the door. Dumbledore, heading for the Great Hall to help Filius supervise breakfast and Corny, headed for the main entrance and Hogsmede beyond.

* * *

><p>Filius Flitwick waved his wand and breakfast appeared on the tables in the Great Hall. The sounds of boisterous munching, idle chatter and the occasional loud guffaw could be heard.<p>

Dumbledore leaned close to Poppy and asked, "How are the new additions faring?"

Smiling, her faded blues eyes showing a twinkle or two, the Medi-Witch replied, "I checked in on them before coming here. They're sleeping peacefully. Hermione was still asleep as well. The birthing was a wee bit hard on her."

Albus' clear blue eyes clouded a bit, "Is she going to be alright?"

Hagrid, Sinistra and Flitwick leaned in to hear as well. They adored Hermione and wanted to make sure she was alright. The fact that she had brought light back into Minerva's heart went without saying.

Poppy sighed, "In a few days. I've given her a few potions. Some of them her own brew mind you. So I think with a bit of rest, she'll be up and around in no time."

Dumbledore grinned, "Her own potions?" It was a well known fact here at the school as well as in Hogsmede that Dr. McGonagall's potions tasted quite good.

Poppy stuck her tongue out at the old wizard, much to the delight of the other teachers. Titters could be heard hiding behind hands and napkins. Hagrid's booming chuckle only darkened the expression on Poppy's face.

"I know. My potions taste like ... um crap." She fiddled with her fork before spearing a piece of breakfast ham, "I've been meaning to ask Hermione what she puts in her potions to make them so palatable."

Dumbledore snickered, "That's easy... Gryffindor heart, know-it-all knowledge, a dash of muggleborn wisdom and the love of a good animagus."

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The sun was up and peaking through the curtains telling her that she'd been asleep for quite a while.<p>

Reaching out, she felt the coolness of empty sheets next to her. Minerva had apparently been up for some time. Grimacing, she felt a fullness in her breasts that spoke loud and clear that it was time to feed the babies.

Gingerly sliding out of bed, she grimaced at the dull pain throbbing in her nether regions. Giving birth was certainly no picnic!

"Does Lady-Miss needs Doodleberry?" A tiny voice chirped from on top of the bookcase against the far wall.

Looking up, Hermione smiled at her loyal elf, "No I'm fine. Why don't you go get some breakfast hmmm? Come back when you're done."

Two large blinking eyes stared at her for a long moment, "Is you's sure?"

Nodding, Hermione shot him a warm smile and watched as he disappeared with a pop. Making her way to the loo, she ran a hand through her wild mass of curls. Leaning over the vanity, she peered into the en-suite's large mirror.

Widening her eyes, she could see where tiny blood vessels had burst from her exertions. Her body was still a little puffy too. The after birthing potions usually took a day or two to kick in.

Frowning, she began rummaging around under the sink for her box of potions. A box that Dawn had stashed under there for her days before. Spying it, she went to pick it up and winced loudly, "Yikes!"

Two strong hands appeared behind her and reached for the box.

"You know better than to try to lift anything." Came the gentle scolding tone of her wife's Scottish brogue.

The box was placed on the vanity in front of her. Feeling a light caress against her check, Hermione gazed up into concerned, loving emerald eyes.

"Heya." She whispered as she sank into the comforting embrace of her wife.

"How are you feeling?"

Snorting, the young witch muttered, "God awful. I need the red bottle and the green bottle."

Minerva obligingly grabbed the required bottles from the box. Turning to her wife, she raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Sighing, Hermione said, "I had Dawn put these in here a few days ago. I figured they would be needed at some point."

She widened her eyes for Minerva to see the broken blood vessels. Holding up the red bottle, she murmured, "That's what this is for." Unscrewing the cap, she downed it in one large gulp.

Minerva watched as her wife's eyes slowly returned to normal.

Hermione turned back to look into the mirror and said with a grin, "Vizeenus Potion. Gets the red out."

* * *

><p>Hermione had settled onto the sofa in the nursery. Minerva was carefully handing a mewling Michaela to her wife when she heard someone knocking at the main door to her quarters.<p>

She also heard as Dawn went and answered it.

"Hey Butterfly! Wha'cha doin' here?"

Hermione grinned, "Looks like Ro made it back."

Minerva growled, "She had better not be sporting any love bites."

Rolanda Hooch peeked into the nursery, "And why not?"

The Headmistress of Hogwarts pulled herself up into the most regal, dignified and fearsome stance she could muster as she replied, "Because we do not prance about showing off our trophies like a common trollop! Not in front of the children. We have an example to set."

Dawn strolled into the nursery, "Relax Stick. I checked her out. I also told mum that you'd be right vexed if she marked up Ro like last time."

The youngest Granger watched in amused fascination as Hooch turned an amazing shade of puce right before her eyes. Minerva's mouth had fallen open in astonishment and Hermione was cackling like a mad hen.

"Well alright then.. uh I'll be going now." Hooch literally ran for the door.

Innocent as you please, Dawn turned to watch as her sister nursed her niece, "Doesn't that hurt?"

* * *

><p>"Poppy! You here?"<p>

Madam Pomfrey pulled her head out of her supply cupboard as she heard Hooch's distinctive deep voice, "I'm here."

"I need you!"

The tone of Hooch's voice left no doubt in Poppy's mind that her help was urgently needed. Slamming the doors closed to her supply chest, she rushed out of the tiny room to discover Madam Hooch gently placing an unconscious student onto a cot.

"What happened?"

The spike haired witch shook her head, "He was too forceful while saying, "Up" and his broom knocked him out. I think his nose is broken too."

Shaking her head, while softly tutting in sympathy, Poppy waved her wand and the youngsters uniform changed to comfortable pyjamas with tiny teddy bears on them.

Hooch snickered at seeing that.

Poppy frowned, "What's so funny?"

Giggling, Hooch pointed at the bears, "He has teddy jammies!"

Poppy snorted, "I seem to recall you having Pooh Bears."

Red faced, Hooch vacated the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>After Michael had finished nursing, Hermione carefully burped him, then placed him beside his sister in the gently swinging cradle.<p>

Dawn walked back into the nursery, the front of her jumper wet from wiping off baby puke. Narrowing her dark eyes at her smiling sister, she groused, "You coulda just scorged me ya know."

"The word is scourgify."

"Whatever."

Hermione grinned, "Someday my dear sister, you too shall know the joys of motherhood."

Dawn scrunched up her face, "Dirty nappies? No way!"

The young woman shook her head in disgust and turned to leave. Stopping by the door, she said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. A large packet came for you at the clinic. This giant black owl showed up and scared the bejeezes outta me."

Frowning, Hermione asked, "Where's it from?"

Sighing, Dawn replied, "Some guy named Pennyworth." With that, she disappeared out of the door.

Hermione stared down at her children, a frown marring her lovely face.

_Pennyworth? David Pennyworth? What would the head of her former medical school and now head of St. Mungo's want with her?_

Curiosity killed the cat or in this case a lion as the young Gryffindor moved as fast as her healing body would allow. She walked into the living room to find Minerva and Dawn sitting in front of the fire enjoying a cup of tea.

"I need to drop by the clinic for a moment. Can you look after the babies?"

Minerva's nostrils flared, "You are not supposed to be gallivanting about."

"I'm not gallivanting Tabby, I just need to pick up a packet that came for me." Hermione replied trying to keep her voice calm.

The last thing she needed was for Minerva to go all protective on her. Smiling, she said, "Tell you what. I'll have Doodleberry pop me in and out okay?"

At the mention of his name, the tiny elf appeared at Hermione's sleeve.

Before Minerva could utter another word, Hermione also said, "Oh and by the way, I think they might be close to their first poo too." With that she grabbed her elf's claw and together they disappeared.

Minerva and Dawn stared at the spot where sister and wife had been standing just a moment ago. Slowly, they looked back at each other as Dawn whispered in a voice filled with doom, "First poo?"

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the kind words. Wow! Y'all are awesome.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter Two**

**Innocent Poo**

Doodleberry held on to his Lady-Miss's hand tightly. The last time he'd been at the clinic was when she'd been kidnapped by an Imperioused Draco Malfoy. The clinic held horrifying memories for the young elf.

Feeling her elf's convulsive grip, Hermione patted the small creature on the shoulder, "Easy. I'll only be a moment." She moved towards her office as his grip freed her hand.

The young creature cautiously glanced around, then let out a tiny squeak and trotted after his Miss.

* * *

><p>"Waaaa! Waaaaa! WAAAA!"<p>

The unhappy wails of one Michaela Dawn McGonagall caused Minerva and Dawn to look at each other once more.

Dawn shrugged and muttered, "That's your kid."

Minerva took a deep breath and steeled herself, "Into to breach we shall go." She mumbled as she headed down the short hall to the nursery.

As she entered, she was greeted by the sight of a teddy bear whirling through the air.

Winnie the Pooh to be precise.

The infant's display of incidental magic caused the elder witch's mouth to fall open. After all, this was the child's first day!

Pooh Bear soared high and low, this way and that. Finally whizzing right at Minerva. Using her cat-like reflexes, she stepped to the side as the stuffed toy zoomed out of the open door and down the hall.

A muffled thud and an outraged, "Hey!" from her sister-in-law caused a small smirk to appear on thin lips.

Stepping closer to the crying infant, Minerva cooed to her daughter, "Oh, there there my wee bairn. What seems to be the fuss?" She was greeted by another set of wails from her indignant daughter.

Leaning down, she could see the source of Michaela's unhappiness.

Raising an eyebrow, the Headmistress whispered, "Looks like your mother was correct." A rank odour wafted up to assail her unprepared nostrils.

"Oh Merlin... you are a wee bit ripe I say."

Carefully, Minerva leaned down and scooped up her bawling daughter.

* * *

><p>"Waaa! Waaaa! WAAAA!"<p>

Dawn tossed Pooh Bear onto the sofa and called, "Hey Stick are you ok?"

An unearthly wail sounded, then a surprised grunt followed by...

Dawn squinted her eyes as something white and folded up came floating out of the nursery directly at her!

"Hey that's not even funny!" She growled as the object floated by to land gently by the front door.

Frowning, the youngest Granger groused about stick-like witches floating dirty nappies at her. Her frown deepened as Minerva's voice floated out of the nursery saying, "That was not me!"

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at her desk reading the letter that David Pennyworth had sent to her.<p>

Healer Pennyworth had been her mentor at medical school and was now the Chief-of-Staff at St. Mungo's. The letter he'd sent was an open invitation to peruse some case files that had him and his staff stumped.

An unknown ailment had cropped up at Azkaban.

The Azkaban Ailment.

Hermione had recalled reading something about it in the Daily Prophet only this morning. A small article towards the back of the paper that only Corny would've read. The bald candy maker had sent an early morning owl, cluing her in to the article which she'd read with some interest.

"Um Miss?"

Hermione turned to her elf, "Yes?"

"We's shoulds be gettin' back."

Hermione smiled, "In a minute."

* * *

><p>Rolanda Hooch smiled jauntily as she went to open the door to Hermione and Minerva's private quarters. She wanted to have a little "Auntie Ro" time with the newborns and thought her friend wouldn't mind the intrusion.<p>

She opened the door and stepped into...

SQUISH.

Yellow eyes widened in horror as the flying instructor realized that there was a dirty nappy stuck to the bottom of her nice new quidditch boot.

"Get it off!" She bellowed, her yellow eyes widening in horrified realization of just what is was clinging to her boot.

Dancing around on one foot while wildly kicking the other. Her momentum carried her further into the living area bouncing off walls and into furniture.

Hooch was hopping dangerously near the fireplace when Dawn moved to grab her soon-to-be stepmother. Unfortunately her fingers grasped the nearest part of Ro she could reach which happened to be the outstretched foot with the...

"Uggg it's on me! It's on me!" The young woman squealed flinging her hand to and fro trying to dislodge the sticky substance that clung to her skin with such tenacity.

At that moment a cloud of baby powder exploded out of the nursery followed by a loud cat-like yowl.

Through the cloud of white, both Hooch and Dawn saw someone running pell-mell into the living room with something burning on top of their head.

It was Minerva.

Her hair was aflame!

* * *

><p>Doodleberry cocked his head almost like he was listening to something. Golden eyes widened suddenly. "Lady-Miss! Lady-Miss! We's must goes!" The tiny creature began bouncing from one foot to the other.<p>

Hermione smiled indulgently and motioned for the door, "The loo is down the hall on the left."

Mouth falling open, the elf stopped, "I's not having to go wee Miss. We's needs to gets back!"

Closing the folder, Hermione mumbled, "Fine then." She stood and pulled out her wand, "Accio stasis bags."

Two blue stasis bags floated into her grasp. Tucking them and the folder into a carry all, she turned to the elf, "Let's get back then."

A small clawed hand grasped her, "Yes Miss." With that they disappeared with a pop.

* * *

><p>Dawn Granger's dark mocha eyes widened as she watched her sister-in-law race around the living room with her hair on fire.<p>

Forgetting her own sticky issue, she ran into the kitchen and reached under the sink for the fire extinguisher her mother insisted Hermione have.

Galloping back out into the living room she watched as Hooch was trying to bat out the flames while still balancing on one foot. The nappy stubbornly remained attached to her boot.

Pointing the extinguisher at Minerva, Dawn flipped a toggle and squeezed the handle.

FOOOM!

Fire retardant blasted out of the canister and covered Minerva McGonagall from head to toe in a fine, white powder. Quite reminiscent of the baby powder which had now formed into a tornado-like object and was whirling about the room.

In the direct centre of the maelstrom was the image of a very unhappy Michaela.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Doodleberry reappeared into absolute unadulterated chaos.<p>

Chocolate eyes bugging, mouth falling open, the young witch gazed in wonder at was once her home but was now a mass of destruction.

Furniture was overturned, misty powder floated in the air and covered every surface. Hooch was standing on one foot with something that looked like a dirty nappy clinging to the other. Her sister was holding a fire extinguisher and pointing it at...

"Tabby?"

All movement in the room stopped.

With the exception of the white tornado.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Was spoken in words so low, one had to strain to hear.

"Waaa! Waaa! Waaa!"

"Oh Merlin." Hermione muttered as she charged down the hall to the nursery.

Dawn grinned, "Mummy's home!"

Her smile was short lived, as at that moment Hooch gave an almighty kick which caused the nappy to fling itself from her foot and through the hair.

Landing with a thudding finality straight into the center of emerald robes.

Yellow eyes widened, "Ooops. Sorry Min." She glanced frantically about trying to find something to scrape the evil nappy from her friend's chest.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The three women looked up at Hermione's shouted spell. Immediately a ghostly lioness appeared out of the nursery and quickly surrounded the white tornado bearing Michaela's face. As the patronus calmed the raging storm, Hermione carried the now freshly changed Michaela McGonagall into the living room.

"We need to talk about this."

Minerva McGonagall shot her an incredulous expression that spoke volumes. She watched as her young wife fixed an intense stare at her.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione uttered, eyes dilating into huge orbs of solid brown.

An eyebrow rose, "Whut?"

Dawn glanced where her sister was staring. "Oh crap."

"Uh Min?" Came a timid attempt to get Minerva's attention. Hooch awkwardly hobbled over to her friend. She was pretty sure that the bottom of her boot was covered in baby shite and didn't want to track it all over the place.

Minerva took in the expressions of the three women near her. All of their eyes seemed to be looking at her head. So raising her hand she went to feel what was amiss.

Or missing in this case.

"What happened to my hair?" Came a demand in a Scottish brogue so thick that it was nearly unintelligible. She pulled her hand down to examine what came away.

White powder and bits of charred... hair?... Fur?

* * *

><p>Hooch sat herself on the sofa and pulled her boot off. Checking out the sole, she confirmed her suspicion that yes indeed, her boot was soiled.<p>

That was putting it mildly.

She looked up to see Dawn pulling the nappy that started it all off of Minerva's robes. The young woman's nose was scrunched up as she grumbled, "This is just soooo disgusting!"

Minerva looked down at herself, not saying a single word.

Hooch suspected that she was deeply in shock.

Spying a copy of the Daily Prophet, the spike haired witch laid it open on the coffee table, "Here Dawn. Put it on this."

The young woman dangled the offending object between her thumb and index finger and whined, "Why don't I just throw it in the fire?"

"Because I'll hex your arse if you do." Came Hermione's growled response.

Handing her daughter to Doodleberry, she whispered, "Put her to bed, then check on Michael for me please?"

The little elf nodded and solemnly marched his charge into the nursery.

Dawn gently lay the nappy on the coffee table and faced her sister. There was a fierce look simmering in Hermione's dark eyes that told Dawn to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit card.

Moving to Minerva, the young woman proceeded to scrape baby poo off of Minerva's chest.

Recognizing the markings on the card, Minerva hissed, "What are you doing with my Gringotts card?" She snatched the plastic square away from the young woman.

"Uh, I was gonna order a pizza for everyone."

Minerva issued another hiss as she realized that her daughter's waste product was now clinging to her fingers. Something snapped at that moment and the mighty McGonagall threw back her head and roared.

Loudly.

It was a pretty impressive sight. What with the top of the Headmistress head still smoking and all.

"Ewaaa! Ewaaaa! Ewaaaa!"

"Waaa! Waaaa! Waaaa!"

Now both babies were wailing.

Dawn closed her eyes and shook her head.

Hooch grabbed a throw pillow and buried her face into it, letting out her own scream.

Hermione eyed all of them and bellowed, **"ENOUGH ALREADY!"**

Silence ensued.

Not a peep could be heard anywhere.

Snarling, the young doctor opened the stasis bag, pulled out her wand and stated, "Accio Innocent Poo!"

From all corners of the room, the substance that caused grown women to tremble in fear quietly floated into the blue bag Hermione McGonagall held in her left hand.

From the bottom of Hooch's boot, to the splatter across Minerva's chest, from the nappy lying peacefully on the coffee table to the sticky glob clinging to Dawn's hand, all of it formed an orderly procession and quietly entered the bag.

Once it was full, the young healer sealed it and banished it to the clinic with a wave of her wand. Another wave scourgified the destruction in the living room.

Walking passed her wife, Hermione snarked, "I trust you can right the furniture."

Shaking her head, the older witch realized that her wife was not pleased by the actions of herself, Hooch and Dawn. Gazing at the two of them, she said, "I think it best that you two escape while you can. I fear I may be spending time in the proverbial dog house this evening."

Hooch pulled her boot back on and nodded, "Come on Butterfly let's leave while we still can." The younger woman nodded and trotted after Hooch as she walked to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." Hooch said to Minerva as she and Dawn left.

"If I am still living." Minerva muttered as she lowered herself to the sofa.

She could not believe that her daughter had caused such mayhem. Now granted, it really was the actions of the grown women that aggravated matters but still...

Hermione returned to the living room holding a naked Michael. Handing him to Minerva she growled, "The nursery is a mess, hold him while I go fix it."

Minerva didn't dare say a word. She just stood with her son cradled against her chest.

Not more than a minute later, she felt a trickling, heated wetness spreading across her front. Pulling her son away and dangling him in front of her, she saw that the little bugger had just...

Hermione chose that moment to reappear saying, "All done."

She looked at her wife holding their son, dangling at arms length in front of her. There was a look of utter defeat on the Headmistress' face as she stared at the wet mark decorating the front of emerald robes.

The young witch stepped up to her wife and gently removed their son from Minerva's trembling arms.

Staring up into glistening emerald orbs, Hermione saw Minerva's lower lip quiver as she whispered, "My daughter nearly destroyed this room, burnt my hair off and then my son pee'd on me."

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that spat out of her mouth.

She watched as her wife whirled around and stared at her with blazing eyes.

The dark eyed witch reached out a gentle hand and placed it over her wife's heart, "Welcome to parenthood."

"But this is only the first day!" The Headmistress wailed.

* * *

><p>Corny watched as his cousin and his wife walked out of the candy shop for the last time. It was officially his. A look of proud satisfaction gleamed in his dark eyes.<p>

Rubbing his hands together, he moved to the sweet counter and pulled out a bit of parchment. A few ideas for new types of sweets had occured to him last night after to listening to Dumbledore mutter, "Peaches and cream," for several hours.

A tap at the window caused the big man to look up.

Ron Weasley was motioning, asking if it was alright to come in.

Smiling, the big man beckoned the red haired wizard to enter. As the door opened, Corny's deep voice boomed, "Hiya young man. What brings you here?"

Grinning the tall red head pointed in the direction of the clinic, "Was seeing if the clinic was open."

Corny scratched his bald head and said, "I don't expect Hermione would be too much in the mood to see patients today."

Nodding, Ron moved around the shop. Peering into a large glass dish filled to the brim with sherbet lemons, he answered, "I thought maybe Dawn might be there fiddling with her computer-thingy."

Chuckling, Corny muttered, "Ah young love." Moving to a door behind the counter, he added, "I was going to go downstairs and start a batch, do you want to come?"

Interest sparked in the young Weasley's eyes. With a nod, he followed the large man.

* * *

><p>Jean Granger puttered about the flat with a dust rag. Here and there, she wiped down counter tops and flat surfaces. She loved living in Minerva's London flat, but wished she could find somewhere more permanent. She supposed when she and Ro finally married, then they would be living together.<p>

An eyebrow quirked as the older woman mused that she just might well end up living at Hogwarts. The little girl that still lived inside her heart giggled at the thought of living in an enchanted castle. She heard a rustling sound outside on the balcony and realized that Hedwig must be hungry.

Hurrying to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and reached for the plastic container that held the owl's food. Hermione had brought the package a few days ago saying something about it being charmed to always be full.

Magic was so amazing.

Opening the plastic lid, Jean moved to a cabinet and pulled out a small plate. She hoped Minerva wouldn't mind her using the good china to feed an owl with.

Grinning, she opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon. Dipping into the container, Jean filled the plate with an oozing meaty substance. She really didn't want to know just exactly this substance was however. Shuddering slightly, she replaced the container in the fridge, tossed the spoon in the sink and headed out to feed Harry's owl.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a friendly hooted trill.

"Good morning to you too." She replied. Carefully, she set the plate on a platform just below the perch and watched as the snowy owl dropped down and began eating.

Watching that sharp beak ripping the meat to small pieces caused Jean to make a face, "Ewww."

She turned to walk back inside but stopped and asked, "When you're done do you think you could carry a message to Hermione for me?"

The owl looked up and gave an affirmative hoot.

Snickering, Jean walked back into the flat.

She loved magic.

* * *

><p>Minerva stood in front of the mirror in her and Hermione's en-suite. Peering into the reflective surface, she turned her head this way and that.<p>

Yes, her hair was well and truly gone.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in an unconscious effort to fend off the headache she could feel approaching, she sighed.

In the meantime, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as well.

She was standing in the centre of the nursery gazing down at her sleeping children. The young mother watched as Livvy paced back and forth in front of the baby beds.

"I say that the Mistress hads magics when shes was a wee one too."

Hermione listened to the squeaky voice of the elf who'd cared for Minerva as an infant.

"So what did her parents do?"

Livvy shrugged, "All magical babies has episodes."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I know. I studied the phenomenon at school. It's called Incidental Magic." The young mother moved to sit on the nursery sofa. Her movement was slow and a bit awkward.

The elf was reminded that the witch had only given birth yesterday. Frowning, golden eyes sparkling with concern, Livvy said, "You's musts rest."

Hermione nodded distractedly. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then asked, "Have you ever been aware of Incidental Magic being displayed by infants so young?"

Livvy shook her head no.

"You are thinking that she needs to have her magic bound?"

Hermione looked up to see her wife standing in the doorway. The young woman could see that her wife's head was red and blistered in places where the hair had been burned off. The young mother sighed, "I don't know yet, I need to talk to Molly and Poppy."

She rose painfully and moved to her wife.

Livvy and Minerva both moved to lend an assisting hand and claw.

"I'm alright." The healer replied waving a dismissing hand. She crooked her finger and asked Minerva to follow.

"Keep an eye on them Livvy."

"Yes Lady-Miss."

* * *

><p>Dawn Granger sat in the stands on the pitch watching as Ro taught the first years how to fly. Seeing the youngsters so full of enthusiasm and joy as they lifted off of the ground, caused the young woman a moment of envy.<p>

This was the one thing she was jealous of Hermione over.

Not having magic per se, but being able to fly.

To be able to ride a broom up into the clouds. Gliding with the birds, feeling the shifting winds pulling at you. To be able to enter the misty mysteriousness of a cummulus cloud at high noon.

That was what she envied these youngsters for.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Hooch sat beside her.

"Wha'cha thinkin' bout?"

Dawn sniggered as she felt a finger poking her in the side. Then another. Batting at her mother's lover, she mumbled, "Quit it."

"Tell me what's buggin' you."

Another finger poked her ribs.

The young woman hugged herself. Her eyes displayed a melancholy longing swimming in their mocha depths. Sighing, the young woman muttered, "I never really was all that jealous of 'Mione's magic except for this."

She pointed at the first years as they cautiously and not-so-cautiously moved about on their brooms.

"Accio broom!"

The slender young woman watched as Hooch's broom flew into her out-stretched hand.

"Come on then." The Flying Instructor held out her hand beckoning for Dawn to mount the broom in front of her.

"What about Minerva? She won't like me mixing with your students."

An ornery gleam twinkled in yellow eyes, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her now will it?"

Grinning, Dawn Granger climbed onto the broom in front of her soon-to-be step-mother, "Cool."

The two women soared over to the pitch to mingle with the younger students. Dawn grinned as she heard Hooch grumble, "Behave yourselves, this is the Headmistress' sister-in-law."

Dawn nodded at the friendly greetings from a few of the young witches and wizards.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat Minerva in a chair in her office as she closely inspected her wife's wounds.<p>

"Boy, she really gave you a proper roasting."

Minerva frowned, "Is that kind of magic normal in a child so young?"

"When said child is your's and Hermiones, I'd have to say yes."

The women looked up to see Poppy's tired blue eyes gazing thoughtfully at them. The medi-witch moved into the room saying to Hermione, "You need to sit."

She took the tube of healing ointment from the young healer and helped her to sit in the chair behind her desk. Moving back to tend to the Headmistress, the older witch commented, "I suggest you find a short hairstyle you like too."

"Why?" Minerva queried, her emerald eyes intensely staring at Poppy.

The latter glanced at Hermione, "Have you not told her?"

Hermione shook her head, "I haven't had the chance. I wanted to make sure her wounds were tended to."

Minerva was getting peeved at being talked about like she wasn't even there, "In case either of you have not noticed. I am sitting right here!" A tiny bit of smoke rose from the top of the elder witch's head.

Poppy waved her wand muttering, "Easy Minerva, you might re-ignite."

"What are you both blathering on about?" The green eyed woman demanded.

Hearing a tired sigh escape her wife's lips, the elder woman locked eyes with the brown eyed witch.

"I can't restore your hair."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the specific incantation Michaela used."

"Michaela?" Minerva's eyes widened incredulously.

Hermione nodded, "I'll need to see your memory Tabby if I even have a hope of reversing the spell. If I can't, then we're going to have to wait until she's older to lift it."

"Why?"

Hermione shook her head, "Because it's HER magic that's done this."

Minerva McGonagall frowned, "So I am to be bald for the next few years?"

Poppy snickered, "You're not bald. You're just going to have to get used to having short hair for a while that's all."

"But...but.."

The older medi-witch smiled, "It's just hair."

"Yes... my hair. My beautiful ebony hair..."

Hermione rose from her chair and moved to her wife. Cupping her chin, the young woman gazed into saddened emerald, "I will figure something out. I promise. In the meantime, I'll ask Dawn to come and do up your hair in something spiffy. Okay?"

A single tear slid out of her wife's left eye and slowly meandered down a sculpted, creamy cheek.

* * *

><p><em>- to be continued<em>

**AN: Y'all be nice and no flames please. I know I did a bad thing, but it'll work out. You'll see. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't been around so much. My lovely brown eyed Brit came to visit over the holiday and I found myself focussed on things other than writing. When she went back to England, I became quite depressed and again writing was the farthest thing from my mind. So please accept my apology.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter Three**

**To Hair On The Side Of Caution**

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Tabby." Hermione mumbled as she poked at her wife's burnt and blistered head.

Poppy Pomfrey stood at the young healer's side holding a tube of burn cream. Glancing at it with deep interest, she asked, "Sylvadine Cream? Is this your own brew?"

The young witch smiled and nodded, "I came up with it just before Minerva took us to Sanduvall Island. It's based on a muggle burn medicine called Silvadene. I merely incorporated a few magical ingredients, changed the spelling a bit and voila... "

She grinned as she remembered using it on Corny after he'd gotten burned while making his sweets.*

Poppy watched as Hermoine gently applied the cream to Minerva's head. The latter sitting rather grumpily on a dining chair that had been accio'd into the bedroom.

The young healer handed her the tube of cream to hold, then turned to rummage through her medical bag that the tiny elf had brought.

Pulling out a rounded piece of glass with a handle on it, Poppy watched as Hermione placed it close to Minerva's wounds and gazed intently at it.

"What is that?"

"A magnifying glass."

"Uh.. oh."

Hermione grinned at Poppy's response. Stepping aside, she said, "Here, you look."

The medi-witch took the device from the healer and did what she saw Hermione do. Tired blue eyes widened as she saw Minerva's wounds very clearly.

"I find that a magnifying spell is useful for some things, but not for something like this." The chestnut haired witch mused as she accepted the glass back from Poppy.

Frowning, she said, "There are places where the hair has been burned down below the surface and other places where it's just singed a bit."

Minerva finally spoke up, "Can you fix it?"

Intense emerald eyes focussed on gentle chocolate ones.

Hermione sighed, "Yes and no." Before her wife could object, she held up a hand and added, "I'll need to see your memory of what happened."

"Fine." Minerva pulled her wand from her sleeve and muttered, "Accio pensieve!"

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley gently sprinkled powdered sugar on a new batch of sherbet lemons. His face wore a contented smile that Corny couldn't help but notice.<p>

"You like doing this?"

The red head nodded, "I used to help mum in the kitchen when I was younger before Fred and George used to take the mickey out of me."

The tall sweetmaker nodded. The wheels had begun to turn in his brain as dark eyes lit up with an idea.

"You want a job?"

Powdered sugar slipped onto the counter in a great white pluff.

"Whut?"

Grinning, Corny replied, "You seem to have a natural affinity for sweet making. I've watched you add ingredients to tried and true recipes and you've made them even better."

The big American walked towards the red head and added, "That's a gift that not many people have."

Blushing, Ron replied, "Well mum taught me."

Corny shook his head, "No. She showed you how to follow a recipe but this..." He pointed towards the sherbet lemons saying, "I've never added powdered sugar to them fresh out of the oven."

Both men glanced down at the batch of sweets to see the sugar slowly being melted on top.

"It's brilliant."

Ron grinned, "I just thought they might taste a bit better this way."

Corny's booming laugh echoed throughout the shop, "Exactly!"

Another idea popped into his bald head. Turning, his dark eyes peered into clear blue.

"How would you like to be my apprentice?"

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley gazed sadly at her brooding son. Her heart ached for the young man but knew there was nothing she could do to comfort him. A small smile appeared as she thought about a distraction.<p>

"Would you like to go visit the McGonagalls and see the babies?"

George's sombre blue eyes gazed up into his mother's sympathetic azure, "Guess it beats sitting around here moping?"

Molly grinned as she walked over to the floo, "I think someone else would like to visit too." With that she tossed some greenish powder into the fireplace and bellowed, "Jean Granger? Are you there?"

* * *

><p>Jean was on the balcony still stroking Hedwig's feathers when she heard her name called.<p>

"Where is that coming from?" She mused.

The snowy owl hooted once and flew inside the flat and over to the hearth.

Smiling, Jean followed the bird only to see Molly's face in the flames.

"Um hello?"

"Would you fancy a visit to the grandchildren dear?"

A huge smile was Molly's answer.

"Alright then, stand back. I'll be right there."

Hedwig flew back to her perch as Jean went to fetch her travelling cloak.

Preening her pin feathers, the owl gave a contented hoot. She liked Jean Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione raised her head from the pensieve looking a wee bit befuddled.<p>

Minerva stared at her wife, "Whut?"

Cocking her head slightly, she replied, "How do you spell 'WaaWaaWaa ra-ra roar thhh WaaWaa?'"

* * *

><p>Dawn Granger stepped back into Minerva and Hermione's quarters just in time to hear her sister ask a rather odd question.<p>

Grinning, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a scrap of paper. Her handbag was lying next to the sofa, so the young woman reached down and snatched it up. Rooting around inside, she found a biro.

Sitting herself at the dining table, she wrote down what she thought Hermione said, then stood with a grin of triumph. Trotting down the hall to her sister's bedroom, she called out, "I think it's spelled like this."

The three witches looked at her in surprise.

With a sheepish grin, she said, "I heard what 'Mione said."

Hermione nodded and winked at her sister saying, "Now see if you can write that backwards."

Dawn proceeded to do as her sister asked. When she was finished, she focussed on the words, "Um well.. 'aaw aaw hhhht raor ar ar aaw aaw aaw'... I think."

Hermione and Poppy turned to see if anything was happening on Minerva's head.

Nothing.

Na-da.

Zilch.

A light bulb went off above Poppy's head, "Dawn doesn't possess the same type of magic that we do, maybe if someone else said it?"

Dawn's dark eyes twinkled madly as she grinned asking, "I have magic?"

* * *

><p>Molly, George and Jean stepped out of the floo into Hermione's office. A strange chanting sounded from a room further down the hall. Jean cocked her head as George raised an eyebrow. Molly just huffed as they heard the odd phrases.<p>

"Aaw aaw hhht raor ar ar aaw aaw aaw!"

"No I think its 'aAW aAW hhhT RAor AR AR aAW aAW AAW!"

Emerald eyes narrowed as the Headmistress hissed, "You three are absolutely stark raving mad! You do know that do you not?"

"Nah Stick, I think it's the way I said first."

Frowning, Molly pulled her travelling cloak off of her shoulders and set it on Hermione's desk. Following suit, Jean and George paced after the elder Weasley as she stepped into the hall.

"Come on you guys, it's gotta be, 'aaw aaw hhht raor ar ar aaw aaw aaw!' It can't be anything else!"

Molly stood in the doorway of the bedroom with Jean peering over one shoulder and George peering over the other, "Whut the bloody hell are you doing?"

All she could see was Hermione, Poppy and Dawn circling a seated and quite hairless Minerva.

As one the three women stopped and looked up. Dawn placed her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Doin' a spell of course!"

"Looks like a rain dance to me." George chirped with a grin.

Minerva stood up impatiently, "This is NOT working."

Jean frowned, "What happened to your hair?"

* * *

><p>After the young healer had patiently informed the new arrivals of the events that led to Minerva's unfortunate hair loss, Molly sat herself on the mahogany carved king size bed that Hermione and Minerva called their own.<p>

George leaned in the door frame and Jean tut-tutted as she hovered just behind the Headmistress' left shoulder.

Hermione straightened, wincing slightly as the pain in her lower abdomen once again informed her that she'd given birth to the instigator of her wife's current hair style only yesterday.

Poppy immediately guided her to sit next to Molly, "You need to rest."

Minerva was instantly at her wife's side, "Are you alright?"

"Well considering she popped out two babies yesterday..." Dawn snarked.

The young witch felt a slight cuff to the back of her head delivered by one George Weasley.

The tall, thin young man stepped forward and said, "You know Fred and I have a ..." He stopped as he realized what he'd just said.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "I sell a hair growing compound in the store."

Hermione perked up, "What do you put in it?"

A sardonic smile and a quietly whispered, "Trade secret." Was his only reply.

"Does your compound involve innocent poo?"

Molly, Jean and Dawn threw incredulous expressions at Hermione.

"Huh?"

"Whut?"

"Ewww!"

Minerva stood to her full height and towered over her much shorter spouse, "You are NOT putting baby shite on my head."

Not intimidated in the slightest, Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her wife and shot back, "I will if it'll grow your hair back."

She turned to George and grabbed his elbow, "Come into my office and we'll talk."

The others watched as the young healer led the red haired man out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Minerva was fuming, "She is NOT putting baby shite on my head!"

* * *

><p>Ron sat across from Corny's desk. The man had just made him an offer that would be paying him twice what he was making working with his dad at the ministry. Not only that, but he would be learning a trade.<p>

Something he could build on.

"So what do you think?" Corny asked as he watched the young red hair space out for a moment. There was a sparkling look of wonder brewing in those Weasley blue eyes.

Shaking himself, Ron looked up at the large man. Slowly reaching out his hand, he said, "I think you got yourself an apprentice!"

Corny grinned, "Excellent!" His deep voice boomed causing Ron to laugh.

He couldn't wait to tell Dawn. She would be so excited. They'd been talking a bit about the future and such, but he'd always felt that she was the one with the real chance to make something of herself. Now he had something to put on the table too.

A real future with her.

* * *

><p>"So you add three drops of unicorn blood?" Hermione asked as she sketched out a recipe for a hair growing formula.<p>

George shook his head, "Not just unicorn blood. It has to be mixed with birthing fluid."

It was an incredibly rare ingredient. Obtaining what little he had nearly cost a fortune.

Hermione waved a dismissive hand, "Not a problem."

She grinned inwardly not wanting to brag about the fact that McGonagall Manor had its own herd of unicorns. Nor the fact that just early last year she'd delivered the Grand Sire's grandcolt Lourdane.

The mysterious unicorn had gifted Hermione with the birthing fluid including the amniotic sac for her efforts**.

But she wasn't going to tell George Weasley this.

After hearing nothing but silence, the young healer looked up. The tall, thin red haired man was standing there staring at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"How can you be so la-dee-da about it? That stuff is expensive!"

Grinning, dark eyes twinkled as she replied, "What's the next ingredient?"

Shaking his head, he recited a litany of odds and ends and how to add them. Hermione nodded, this was very similar to what she had in mind for Corny.

"I think I have what I need."

George grinned and asked, "Well now that's settled, can I have a wee bit of that poo?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "What are you up to?"

A snigger escaped George's lips, "Well I had this idea see... about a growing formula to make sea horses ride-able."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, only George could come up with potions quicker than she did. An idea popped into her head.

"How would you like to collaborate from time to time?"

* * *

><p>Jean Granger smiled down at her sleeping grandchildren. They were so tiny! Yet so so perfect.<p>

Michael was a wee angel. The little lad was scrunched up on his tummy. His black tufts of hair beginning to lay across his small head. Dark, lush eyelashes covered sleeping eyes.

The older woman leaned down a patted his nappy clad bum gently before moving to the next baby bed.

The infant sleeping peacefully in this bed was definitely a little spitfire. Already she'd shown just how powerful she would someday be. Jean tenderly stroked a curly riot of ebony hair so soft it felt like velvet.

"You, my little fireball, will be a formidable woman one day."

Minerva stood in the doorway of the nursery watching Jean. Sighing, she stepped inside, "Fireball is an understatement."

The elder Granger looked at her daughter-in-law, "How are you feeling?"

A rueful expression appeared on Minerva's face, "A wee bit singed I would say."

"Are you in pain?"

"No. Hermione makes a wonderful pain potion."

Jean grinned, "And she can't even make toast."

* * *

><p>Furtively, Hermione glanced at the closed door to her office, "Come on. Let's sneak down to the clinic and whip this up."<p>

George grinned conspiratorially, "You sure you aren't channelling Fred?"

The fact that he'd said that with a smile gave Hermione hope that George Weasley was on his way to mending his broken heart.

With an impish grin, she replied, "Maybe I am. Come on." She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and muttered, "The McGonagall Family Clinic."

With that, she grabbed George's hand and together they disappeared through the fireplace.

Standing just outside the office door, Dawn Granger giggled, "You are so gonna be in trouble."

"Trouble for what?"

The young woman turned around to find herself face to face with her sister-in-law, "Um nothing. Gotta go!" The youngest Granger raced for the living room.

"Wingardium Leviosa Dawn Granger!"

A loud screech alerted Poppy, Jean and Molly that Dawn was in dire straights.

Again.

Jean rushed out into the living room to see Minerva dangling Dawn upside down above the sofa, "What's going on?"

Minerva frowned, "That is what I am about to find out." She fixed gleaming emerald eyes onto her sister-in-law, "Tell!"

Upside down, Dawn shrugged and held out her arms innocently, "I know nothing. I saw nothing. I heard... the floo thingy in 'Mione's office."

"Shit." Minerva grumbled as she dropped Dawn onto the sofa.

The latter grumbled, "Hey!"

The young woman watched as the tall witch stalked down the hall and into the office.

She covered her mouth as the giggles began when she heard the Goddess of War rumbling, "Dammit all Hermione! How can I make sure you recover if you keep bloody sneaking off!"

Dawn thought her eyes might be playing tricks on her when she saw a puff of smoke emerge from the office followed by a clap of thunder.

Poppy padded into the living room and sat down on the sofa, "Hermione is in deep...um.."

Dawn finished her sentence, "Poo?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Hermione and George were bent over a bubbling cauldron when a clap of thunder sounded out in the waiting room. The young witch knew she was in trouble. Looking at her cohort, she whispered, "Put it in those jars for me will you?"<p>

The young healer walked to the door and added, "I have to silence the voice of doom."

George sighed and proceeded to do as instructed. He glanced around Hermione's potions lab in awe. She had everything!

He wondered if she'd miss a few items. With that impish thought in mind, he approached her storage cupboard. Just as his hands touched the door handle, a tiny bolt of blue lightening zapped his fingers.

"Dammit woman!" He bitched moving back to continue ladling the gloopy mixture they'd brewed into the prescribed jars.

* * *

><p>Corny leaned across the desk and pulled the signed contract into his large hands, "I'll give you Sunday and Monday off alright?"<p>

Ron nodded.

"When can you start?"

The young man paused for a moment, "I'll give my notice tomorrow. Maybe they'll just out and out release me. If that happens, then I'd say I'll start the next day."

He rose and extended his hand, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity Mister Honeyduke."

Corny also rose and grasped the proffered hand, "My dad's name is Mister Honeyduke. Call me Corny."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here woman? You only gave birth yesterday!" Minerva raged as she paced back and forth in front of Dawn's reception desk.<p>

Hermione stood just on the other side and replied, "I am a healer and you are hurt. I took an oath to heal the sick and injured. That's what I am doing!"

Minerva growled, "It can wait."

Hermione shook her head sarcastically and growled back, "Yeah, I can see you in the Great Hall now. Bald as a billiard ball."

The Headmistress unconsciously brought her hand to her tender head. She wasn't completely bald but damn near.

Hermione approached her wife, "Tabby, I haven't been left alone at all today. George is in the lab. We came up with a potion that just might grow your hair back."

The tall witch gazed down at her wife. The young woman's warm chocolate eyes were fixed on her own emerald orbs in the most earnest expression of love.

"You know I hate it when you look at me that way. It is not fair."

Small arms wrapped around a slim waist, "Not fair?"

Stronger arms engulfed the small woman in a tight embrace, "I cannae resist those beautiful chocolate eyes."

Hermione smiled up at her love, "I cannot resist you."

Lips met in a long tender moment.

The two women were interrupted by an exaggerated cough, "Um.. can we go now?"

Hermione placed a soft kiss on the left side of her wife's mouth and whispered, "When I'm able, I'm going to ravish you from head to toe."

Minerva grinned, "That is something I shall hold you to my dear."

George rolled his eyes at the mushiness on display in front of him, "Oh Gawd! Let's just go please."

* * *

><p>Hermione waved her wand over the jars that George had placed on the dining table. The glass containers began to shake and morph into tubes with plastic caps.<p>

"Cool!" The red haired man exclaimed.

The young healer grinned and said, "I've found that it's easier and less messy to add my potions to glass jars, then transfigure them into whatever container I need. In this case a tube would be ideal."

She picked up one of the transfigured items and turned to her wife.

The latter had been watching from a few paces away. A proud gleam in those emerald eyes at her wife's display of magic.

"Are you going to let me apply this?" The dark eyed witch inquired. A single thick eyebrow raised as she asked.

There was a defeated slump to the Headmistress' shoulders as she let out a heavy sigh, "How can I refuse?"

"Very easily." Hermione replied, eyebrow still raised.

"And risk having to sleep on the sofa? I think not."

Titters sounded throughout the room at Minerva's comment.

It was true.

She was so whipped.

With a triumphant grin, Hermione pulled out a dining chair, "Sit here please."

The tall witch moved gracefully across the floor and over to the chair where she quickly sat down.

"Whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p>With a look of intense concentration, Hermione unscrewed the cap on the tube of potion.<p>

Minerva's nose twitched madly as she exclaimed, "That really stinks!"

Dawn meandered over and watched as her sister squeezed a generous gloop onto the top of Minerva's head.

"Och! That's bloody cold!"

Dawn's nose scrunched up as she added, "Smells like shite too."

"Dawn Granger!"

"Sorry mum." There was an ornery sparkle shining in mischievous dark eyes.

Hermione wandlessly conjured an artists paint brush and began evenly spreading the odd greenish-brown substance all over the top of her wife's head.

Within moments new growth could be seen.

George began to fidget nervously. It didn't take long for Hermione to notice.

"Whut?"

The tall man stepped over to the healer and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Fred and I originally tailored this recipe to be a beard growing potion."

Animagus hearing picked up his whisper causing the Headmistress to roar, "I will have a beard on top of my head?"

Molly and Jean glanced at each other. They'd positioned themselves in the kitchen, peering over the breakfast bar. Jean winked at the red haired woman and mumbled, "Gives new meaning to the concept of the bearded lady."

Molly Weasley began to shake as laughter bubbled up. The entire situation was beyond crazy. Poor Minerva...

The Bearded Lady?

Uncontrolled cackles echoed throughout the Headmistress' quarters and half-way around the castle.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as stubble began to form in the bald patches on Minerva's head. Slowly it grew until it rose about an inch.<p>

Then it stopped.

Turning inquisitive eyes at George, the young witch watched as he merely shrugged and muttered, "Dunno."

Cocking her head, she mused, "I wonder if I add another application?"

A disgruntled growl sounded from the impatient witch sitting in the dining chair.

Hermione reached out a gentle hand and lightly patted her wife's tense shoulder, "Hush. It'll be alright."

She then proceeded to add another glob of hair growth potion to Minerva's head.

Another inch grew.

"At this rate, we'll be here all night." Dawn bitched as she flopped down on the sofa.

The Headmistress raised a cautious hand to her head. Soft, velvety hairs tickled her fingertips. It was short but it was there.

Standing, she looked into her wife's loving eyes, "Thank you. I think this will do for now."

That was Minerva's way of saying that she was done with this mess.

Hermione nodded with a grin and handed the tube to George saying, "Compliments of the house."

* * *

><p>Izer and Livvy raised golden eyes up to meet worried emerald and chocolate orbs.<p>

"Are you's sure?"

The Headmistress nodded, "I do not want a repeat of today's events. If what happened is any indication of Michaela's power, then I want it controlled until she is able to do so herself."

The formidable witch gave a forlorn sigh, then looked to her wife, "Do you agree?"

Hermione nodded sadly. The idea of binding her daughter's magic made her heart ache. Yes both she and Minerva were very powerful witches. By extension, so were their children. If this would keep them and everyone else safe...

She focussed on the two elves, "So let it be done."

Izer and Livvy joined clawed hands and began chanting in a strange high pitched language that Hermione realized was elvish.

A bright blue white ball of light formed directly above the two elves and gently floated over the sleeping Michaela's baby bed. Small sparkles of light sprinkled down upon the sleeping child like a summer shower.

Izer squeezed his wife's claw and whispered, "Untils you's be older, your magics is bound!"

A series of musical notes chimed from out of thin air as the light slowly faded back to normal.

The elder elf looked up at his Mistress, "Its be done."

Golden eyes misted up as he noticed tears streaming down the cheeks of Lady-Miss and the Mistress.

* * *

><p>-<em>to be continued<em>

***See Chapter 24 of "The Ties That Bind".**

****See Chapter 15 of "The Boat House"**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for all your kind words. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Had a small accident involving a broken fluorescent light tube and my right eye... yeeouch! Although the eye patch looked rather hot in a pirate kinda way. ;D**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter Four**

**I'm Too Sexy**

Dawn Granger looked up as Minerva and Hermione exited the nursery. There was a look of absolute devastation on Minerva's face and her sister looked... like someone had just ripped her heart out.

"What's wrong?"

Both witches glanced up. Minerva, seeing Dawn, just shook her head and lowered herself onto the sofa.

Hermione stared at her wife, her dark eyes burning with sadness.

"We have decided to bind Michaela's magic until she is old enough to control it herself." Minerva mumbled looking down as if there was something extremely interesting about oak flooring that she had paced across a thousand times before.

Molly and Jean had been sitting at the dining table sipping tea. Hearing Minerva's words, the Weasley matriarch rose from the table and walked over to the Headmistress.

Settling herself beside the noble witch, the red head stated, "Arthur and I had to bind Charlie and the twins."

Emerald eyes flicked up to gaze into clear blue, "Really?"

Nodding, Molly replied, "Oh yes. They had us chasing teddy bears, nappies, baby oils and what not."

The red head smiled as she added, "Arthur broke his ankle chasing Bert, Ernie and the Cookie Monster."

Hearing that, George Weasley turned an indignant eye to his mother, "You bound my magic?"

Jean snorted as she pictured Arthur running madly down the road after three errant Sesame Street characters.

Ignoring her son, Molly patted Minerva's knee, "It's not forever dear. Just until she can handle it."

Jean rose and joined them, "What about Michael?"

Hermione slowly moved to sit in an armchair situated near the fireplace, "So far so good with him." Her body ached, but at this moment that was the least of her concerns.

Dawn shook her head, "I don't understand what happened."

Minerva cleared her throat and replied, "Michaela performed what is known as "Incidental Magic"*."

Seeing the blank look on the young woman's face, the Headmistress continued, "It is bursts of uncontrolled magic."

"Like when 'Mione was in labour?"

Hearing this, the young healer raised her head, "What did I do?"

Poppy smiled from her place behind the kitchen counter, "Let's just say you re-arranged the infirmary in a rather... eclectic manner."

From the expression on the medi-witch's face, Hermione erupted into a fierce blush and mumbled a meek sounding, "Sorry."

Poppy laughed, "It happens. Don't trouble yourself over it."

"Is it dangerous?"

Everyone looked over at Jean who had spoken.

Hermione nodded, but it was Poppy who replied, "It can be."

The elder Granger ran a hand through her shoulder length sandy brown hair, "Well it certainly explains a few things about when you were a baby." She fastened mocha eyes on her eldest daughter.

Dawn grinned, "What did she do?" The young woman shot a smirk at George who winked back at her.

Jean smiled as she realized that she had the whole room's attention. More so it appeared that even Minerva's eyes had acquired a suspicious twinkle.

"Aw mum! No naked baby stories!" Hermione whinged, her bottom lip quivering theatrically.

Jean winked at her daughter, "It certainly explains the dirty nappies that kept smacking John in the back of the head." She was referring to her ex-husband, Hermione and Dawn's father John Granger.

Dawn giggled into her hands as her older sister shook her head with a smirk.

Leaning towards Minerva, she whispered, "I do have some naked baby stories too."

"Mum!"

* * *

><p>After Molly and Poppy had left, Dawn found herself staring at her big 'sister's' unfortunate hair style.<p>

"You look like a hedgehog."

Minerva looked up from the correspondence she was working on to fix an intense emerald stare at her little 'sister'.

Dawn grinned as she contemplated Minerva's almost Hooch-like hair-do.

The elder witch's ebony hair had been partially restored by Hermione's 'Innocent Poo' potion. The Headmistress still had a good bit on top, but the sides and back were only about 2 inches long.

"I could fix that you know."

Minerva's eyebrow rose in silent question.

Dawn leaned down and picked up her purse. Reaching in, she pulled out a battered sketch pad along with several fashion magazines.

Hermione had charmed her sister's handbag with the same type of spell she'd used on her own beaded bag.

Opening one of the magazines, she began thumbing through it. When she found what she was looking for, her dark eyes twinkled as she muttered, "Ah ha... This one."

Opening her pad, she began tracing out an idea based on the photo she'd seen.

The room had become oddly silent as she sketched. Jean had an eyebrow raised as she watched her youngest child work.

Hermione was smirking from ear to ear. Knowing her sister's taste, she was sure the hairstyle would be... modern.

Minerva was watching Dawn with an expression of curiosity, trepidation and annoyance.

When she finished, Dawn looked up, noticing for the first time that she'd had everyone's attention. Grinning, she called to Hermione, "What do you think?"

Her older sister did not feel like rising from her chair, so she simply accio'd the pad.

Dawn snorted, "Show off," as the pad gracefully glided into Hermione's outstretched hand.

Minerva nodded her approval at her wife's use of wandless magic. It wasn't an easy skill and usually only a few could master it. It made the Headmistress realize once more just how powerful her partner was becoming.

As Hermione gazed at the sketch, chocolate eyes narrowed as she muttered, "I think we need to add another inch to her hair before you try that."

Minerva cringed as she realized just what that meant...

Another application of baby shite.

"Growwwwl."

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall sat completely stone faced as her sister-in-law circled around her person with a crazed expression glittering in her mocha eyes.<p>

It didn't help that every so often the young woman would shake her hips in time to the muggle music she had coaxed Hermione into playing on the wireless.

To the Headmistress, the youngest Granger looked like a crazed pixie who had imbibed one to many of those 'Red Centaur' energy drinks.

_'I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Loves gone to leave.'_

Dawn grinned happily as she heard the music of Right Said Fred begin to play.

_'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts.'_

Hermione looked over from the kitchen where she was standing with her mother. The two women grinned as they watched Dawn circling around Minerva like an insane elf.

A snort escaped Hermione's plump lips as she watched her wife let out a resigned sigh and roll her eyes in a classic McGonagall-esque expression.

_'I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan.'_

The sound of scissors snipping bits of Minerva's hair could be heard, along with the faintest of whimpers from the older witch.

"Don't worry Stick. You're gonna look fab!"

_'And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing.'_

By this time Jean had begun shaking her backside to the music.

Hermione was doing a gentle shimmy. The movement of her large breasts pulling the interest of a set of intense emerald eyes away from the skinny sprite in front of her doing the "Saturday Night Fever" moves.

_'I'm a model you know what I mean?_  
><em>And I do my little turn on the catwalk.<em>  
><em>Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk.<em>  
><em>Yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk.'<em>

More snips, more cuts and shimmies followed as Dawn Granger worked her own special brand of magic on the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_'I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car. Too sexy by far.'_

"Oooh you are gonna look so hot when I'm done with you."

Minerva muttered, "A hot Headmistress?"

Hermione's dark eyes gleamed, "The hottest."

Dawn shook her head, "Ewww. Never mind."

_'What ya think about that?'_

* * *

><p>After Dawn finished fixing Minerva's hair, the young woman went in search of Ron. Not without the help of a certain tiny, golden eyed creature who'd come to adore the young woman.<p>

"Oh Izer?"

A popping sound alerted the slim young woman that the elf had arrived.

"Young Miss be needing Izer?"

Grinning brightly, Dawn asked, "Do you think you could take me to Ron?"

The small creature nodded vigorously, "Of courses! I finds the Weasles."

Giggling Dawn muttered, "See? There are ways to get around the magical world. Even if you don't have any magic of your own."

With that, elf and squib vanished.

Minerva looked at Hermione and stated, "There is a certain kind of magic in her charm."

Hermione laughed as she watched her wife head to the bedroom muttering, "I need to wash the cut bits off. They itch."

She turned to gaze out of the window for a moment. Yes, Dawn did possess a charm that was almost magical.

The sound of a stirring baby brought the young mother out of her reverie and headed down the hall towards the nursery.

* * *

><p>George Weasley smiled as he watched Hermione lean into Michaela's baby bed and whisper, "Mummy thinks you will do great things one day."<p>

He couldn't help wonder if those "great things" would be for darkness or the light.

Hermione looked over to see the tall red haired man standing in the doorway, "Alright then?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I guess I will be."

The chestnut haired witch slowly paced over to the sofa in the nursery. Seeing how she was walking, George moved to grasp her arm, "You shouldn't be moving around so much."

The young witch sighed, "I'm a doctor and the wife of the Headmistress. It seems that there's always something happening."

An amused chuckle erupted from George as he said, "Seems the third member of the golden trio will always be working with a full cauldron."

Hermione nodded her agreement, her dark eyes shining with mirth. She reached out and took his hand, "Thank you for helping out today."

Shrugging again, he smiled, "Hey, I got a tube of your burn cream and some innocent poo out of the deal."

They both knew that there was way more to it than that, but Hermione let it go.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>With a tiny pop, Izer brought Dawn to Honeyduke's just in time to see her boyfriend dropping a batch of caramel creams into a large jar.<p>

"Heya."

Ron looked up to see his girlfriend standing in front of the counter holding Minerva's house elf's claw. Nodding, he looked into golden eyes and said, "Thank you. I will watch over her."

To Dawn it sounded like some kind of ritualistic exchange. Especially after Izer replied, "Into your care kind wizard." She scratched her head as Izer shot a smile at her and then vanished.

At that moment, Corny appeared from the office, "Hi Dawn." The big man grinned as she ran into his outstretched arms for a big Corny style bear hug.

"Wha 'cha up to?"

Dawn grinned at hearing his American accent, "Nothing. Minerva got her hair burned off by Michaela and Hermione brewed a potion from poo to grow her hair back somewhat. Then I styled it."

Both wizards stared at the young woman with wide, surprised expressions.

Corny cocked his head, "Is that all?"

The large man gave her another squeeze and motioned at Ron, "Your beau has some news for you."

He moved over to the jar where the young man had just dumped the caramel creams. Reaching in, he grabbed one and proceeded to unwrap the confection. Popping it into his mouth, a huge smile brightened his handsome face.

Corny's ears wiggled as he exclaimed, "Delicious!"

The big man patted the red head on the shoulder and whispered, "I see a candy coated future for you young man!"

Ron laughed as he wiped his large hands on the apron Corny had given him. Seeing the expectant expression on his girlfriend's face, he said. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch and tell you the news."

Corny spoke up, "Are you going to Rosmerta's?"

Ron nodded.

With a grin, Corny asked, "Bring me back some chips?"

"Will do." Was the red haired man's reply as he escorted the slim young woman out of the shop.

* * *

><p>George muttered something about going to see a wizard about a chicken and had departed.<p>

Jean had snuck off to see Hooch.

Hermione sighed in blessed relief at the wonderful sudden silence that filled the rooms she shared with her wife.

A silence that was all too brief.

The young witch's keen hearing picked up a muttering coming from the master bedroom.

Wondering what her wife was up to, the young witch padded quietly to the bedroom door and peered in. It was only to find her wife primping in front of the full length mirror the couple had received as a wedding gift from Poppy.

The lovely walnut finished, oval framed item sat in a corner of their room.

Hermione grinned as she realized that her wife wasn't muttering.

She was singing.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall had emerged from the shower feeling oddly energized. So much so that she'd begun humming that ridiculous song Dawn had been listening to.<p>

The tune was rather catchy though.

The older woman had donned a pair of red draw string work-out trousers and was currently prancing in front of the mirror wearing that and only a lacy black bra.

The Headmistress examined the hair-do her sister-in-law had created. Turning her head this way and that.

Hermione had to stifle a chuckle when she saw that her wife was actually posing.

Completely oblivious to her wife's scrutiny, Minerva began to sing her own lyrics to Dawn's song, "I am too sexy for my hair, too sexy for my hair. Sooo sexy I scare!"

Hermione watched as Minerva did a small turn and looked over her shoulder at the mirror.

"I am too sexy for my gown, too sexy for my gown. So sexy! I am such a hound!"

The young healer decided to cast a silencing charm on herself because she just couldn't hold the giggles in any longer.

"I am too sexy for Beaubatons, too sexy for Beaubatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts!"

The animagus began shaking her hips causing Hermione's dark eyes to widen with interest. She loved her wife's bum and this unguarded moment was truly precious.

"And I am too sexy for Three Broomsticks, too sexy for Leaky Cauldrons. No way I am disco dancing!" The elder witch did another spin, her lithe body moving in quite the enticing fashion.

Hermione decided that this was a pensieve moment for sure as her wife began to strut in front of the mirror.

"I am a teacher, you know what I mean? And I do my little lesson in the classroom. Yes in the classroom, in the classroom! I do my little lesson in the classroom!"

The chestnut haired witch howled her laughter as her wife shimmied and bobbed with total abandon.

"I am too sexy for my broom, too sexy for my broom. Vroom! vroom! Too sexy for THIS room!"

Brown eyes darkened as they watched the appealing body movements and joyful enthusiasm rarely displayed. It made everything about Minerva McGonagall even more amazing.

A grin appeared as the young witch watched Minerva grab her trademark hat and place it slightly cocked on her head.

"I am too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat. What do you think about that?"

As that last sentence was uttered, the Headmistress whirled around one more time. This time facing the door...

...and her madly grinning wife.

Blushing tomato red, the older woman opened her mouth but before she could utter a sound, Hermione stepped fully into the bedroom and began singing, "I'm a doctor you know what I mean? And I do my little healings in the clinic. Yeah in the clinic, in the clinic. I do my little healings in the clinic!"

* * *

><p>Ron and Dawn were sitting in a quiet booth. She had just finished filling him in on the goings on in the Headmistress' quarters and to say he was shocked would be an understatement.<p>

"Wow. Is Minerva alright?"

Dawn grinned as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Looking at the goblet, she muttered, "You know this stuff grows on you."

Ron reached over and squeezed her hand, "Is the professor alright?" He persisted.

Nodding, Dawn smiled, "Oh yeah. I gave her a killer hair do."

Ron snickered, "Is Hermione alright?"

Once upon a time, the red head had fancied the elder Granger daughter and every now and then would show that he still cared about her.

Dawn understood. She was falling very much in love with this man and knew that he felt the same. Old loves never really died, they just sort of faded into a dull ache.

She knew this too well.

Changing the subject a bit, the young woman asked, "What news do you have to tell me?"

Taking a sip of his butterbeer, Ron grinned and told Dawn about Corny's offer of an apprenticeship.

Dawn's dark eyes widened as large as saucers, "Wow. You're really gonna be the candyman!"

* * *

><p>Minerva stood with her arms folded across her chest. There was an attractive rose coloured flush that covered her cheeks and went down her neck and under where her arms were currently stationed.<p>

"That was not very funny."

The older woman was slightly peeved at being caught acting like a teenager.

Singing to her reflection was something she had not done since she was thirteen and had been caught by her father, Ewan, singing to herself in the second floor loo wearing nothing but her knickers and a training bra.

Talk about embarrassing.

Oy.

Now here was her wife standing there smirking at her. So bloody cheeky!

Hermione snickered, "That was a pensieve moment my sweet love." The young woman was glad that the normally staid woman could unbend every now and then.

"You will NOT put your memory of that in a pensieve!" Minerva screeched indignantly.

Hermione threw her head back, unruly curls travelling this way and that over her shoulders and down her back. Giggling, she replied, "How can I possibly take you seriously while you're standing there in red sweatpants, a black bra and your hat cocked to the side?"

She never saw the pillow that flew across the room and smacked her in the head.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

*** kudos to asouldreams for the term "Incidental Magic"**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all so very much for your patience. The last little while has been a bit tough. The excitement of Tan's visit coupled with the heart wrenching ache of her having to go back has left me deeply depressed. Governmental red tape is keeping us apart when all we want is to be together... This chapter is dedicated to my muse, my lovely TanithW.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter Five**

**Reality Check**

Jean Granger found herself in a bit of a quandary. She had initially set off to find Rolanda but somehow had ended up...

Somewhere?

A corridor that smelled like her grandmother's basement. All musty, mildewy and dank, with a dash of lemon. Add to that the scent the sky gets right before an electrical storm and that's what this particular area smelled like.

She had a feeling that the ozone odour she was sniffing was actually what concentrated magic smelled like.

She was on the fifth floor?

Possibly sixth.

The moving staircases had her a bit befuddled. She knew that she shouldn't have wandered off on her own. Especially in a magical castle of all things.

"Well well. You're new here."

Startled, she paused at hearing a posh accent. Turning her head, she found herself staring up at a man... um possibly he was a man at one time, in another time however.

She could see that he was clad in armour? And..

She could see through him.

A ghost?

"Um... hello?" She squeaked, her dark eyes wide as dinner plates.

The "man" scratched his transparent goatee as he looked at her, "Are you lost?"

Sighing, Jean nodded and mumbled, "I think I might be."

Grinning, the "man" smiled, "And where were you off to?"

"I was looking for Rolanda Hooch."

A huge grin lit up his pearlescent face, "Ah Madam Hooch! I believe she has second years right now."

Jean cleared her throat, "Um... where would that be?"

Clapping his hands, the man replied, "Why the quidditch pitch of course."

He looked at her suddenly blinking, "I don't believe I've introduced myself." Floating closer with a smile he stated, "I'm Sir Nicholas."

Jean took a step back, "Um nice to meet you. I'm Jean Granger."

Sir Nicholas floated back a bit and cocked his head. The action caused his nearly severed head to fall over.

"Yikes!" Jean screeched backing up against a wall.

"Pardon me madam!" Came a muffled exclamation from behind her. Jumping back, the woman gasped as her startled eyes beheld a portrait of a man rubbing his nose.

"I beg your pardon."

The courtly man smiled as he realized that no paint had scraped away. After all, his portrait was one of the oldest.

"No harm done my dear."

Meanwhile, Nick reattached his head and addressed Jean, "You wouldn't by any chance be related to Hermione Granger McGonagall would you?"

Nodding vigorously, the dark eyed woman replied, "She's my daughter."

"Well that's alright then isn't Nick?" The portrait addressed the ghost.

Sir Nicholas nodded and floated quite near the woman, "Absolutely! In fact I believe I will escort you to your destination."

"I think I will too." Replied the portrait as he began to move from frame to frame.

Jean rolled her eyes and sighed, "Um thank you gentlemen." The poor woman thought her heart just might explode.

Magic... Oy!

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at her desk musing over the packet that David Pennyworth had sent to her. Three people were all afflicted with a mysterious ailment. All of them located in the same place.<p>

Azkaban.

She reached for another parchment just as Livvy peeped in the door.

"Lady-Miss... tis feedin' time!"

Smiling, Hermione set the parchment down, "Coming."

The young mother followed the elf back into the nursery to find Minerva sitting on the sofa holding a fussy Michaela whilst Michael slept quietly in his bed.

Minerva had a look about her like a deer caught in a muggle car's bright headlights. Smiling, the young witch faced her wife, "You really need to relax."

The Headmistress gazed up at her wife, then down at her noisy daughter. Emerald eyes softened as she beheld the tiny being in her arms. A youngling so very much like herself when she was a wee bairn.

If Aunt Fiona was to be believed of course.

Hermione's dark eyes twinkled with love as she settled herself next to Minerva, "Here, let me have her. I think she might be hungry."

Minerva watched as her wife opened her robes a bit and exposed her full breast. Placing her daughter at her nipple, Hermione watched as Michaela latched on with a vengence.

"Little Miss has a big hungry!" Chirped Livvy as she handed Lady-Miss a burping towel.

Minerva stared at her wife and daughter in utter fascination. There was a glow about Hermione that was both soothing and warm. She could feel it permeating the air. Penetrating her skin.

It was like being caught up in a wave of mother's love.

Even baby Michael seemed to feel it as he woke up. A sigh followed by a little purr, then a baby sized fart caused Livvy to let out a squeaky giggle.

"I's takes him to clean up. Then's he has the hungry too."

Hermione smiled as she watched the tiny elf tenderly care for her son. Turning to Minerva she said, "You know, once upon a time I was crusading for their rights."

Minerva nodded, a knowing expression on her lovely face.

Hermione shook her head and continued, "But you know I never considered what they might have wanted." The young doctor watched as Livvy tended to her little boy with such love and tenderness.

She looked back at Minerva, "She wants to be here. She really WANTS to help."

Before the Headmistress could reply, the tiny elf was back and handing Michael to her.

"Tis part of ours service it is." The female elf stated matter-of-factly.

"Indeed it is." Minerva replied, her eyes going all soft and gooey as Michael began purring once again.

* * *

><p>Rolanda Hooch was just finishing her lesson when she looked up to see her fiancee being escorted by Sir Nicholas. Excusing her charges, she watched as they whooped and hollered after each other as they raced back towards the castle.<p>

A huge grin spread over her handsome face as Jean bid Sir Nicholas a kind farewell and turned to approach.

"Heya."

Jean smiled as she heard Ro address her, "Heya yourself."

"How did you find your way out here? I thought you were visiting with Hermione and Minerva."

Jean let out a snicker, "Poor Minerva needed some "me" time."

Hooch let out a laugh, "She's had a pretty rough day so far."

Both women chuckled as they headed to the broom shack. The small building also served as Hooch's office.

Taking a seat behind her desk, Ro smiled at her love, "Do you have any plans this evening?"

Jean's dark eyes twinkled as she replied, "I'll be spending some time with this devilishly handsome flying instructor I know." She grinned and added, "Perhaps you know her?"

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Ro replied,"Ummm I think I might know this bird. Spikey hair? Yellow eyes? Sexy as all get out?"

Snickering Jean said, "Yup, that would be the one."

"Haven't seen her."

Laughter erupted between the lovers as they gazed lovingly at each other. Finally Ro whispered, "I'm gonna love being married to you."

A lovely smile appeared on Jean's face, "And I'm going to love being married to you."

Ro grinned and leaned back in her chair. Clasping her hands behind her head, she brought her booted feet up to rest on top of the desk, "Just think. We have the next hundred years of waking up together. Of doing things together. Of loving and laughing and just being together."

She was staring off into space, so she didn't see the look of sadness that crossed Jean's face. The elder Granger listened as her lover went on.

"We will go flying together. Make love in the clouds. Be connected physically, spiritually, magically..."

Shaking her head, Jean leaned forward and wrapped her hand around Ro's ankle, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her eyes drooping as she nursed her son. Michaela had been fed, changed and put back in her baby bed and now the sweetest baby boy she had ever encountered was contentedly latched onto her nipple.<p>

She felt a deep joy in this contentment. Something so wonderful and yet there were no words to describe it.

A smile of immense satisfaction passed over her face.

"You look completely and utterly at peace." Minerva stated as she gazed at her wife with intense eyes.

Hermione sniggered softly, "At least for the moment."

"You need to rest love."

"I plan to."

Minerva gazed down at her son. His black curly hair, closed eyes revealing long lashes. Soft, pale skin. A tiny hand resting on his mother's breast as he suckled.

Her son...

A single tear slid from her left eye and slowly meandered down a sculpted cheek. The elder witch had never felt so complete as she did at that moment.

* * *

><p>Ro leaned forward, "Sounds serious."<p>

Jean's dark eyes glistened wetly, "We aren't going to have those hundred years."

Frowning Ro replied, "What do you mean?"

Reaching up, the elder Granger rubbed away a tear, "We'll be lucky if we get maybe thirty years."

"Huh?"

Leaning forward, Jean reached across the desk and covered a suddenly clenched fist with a calming hand, "I am not a witch darling, I have no magic. No way of extending my life. I am in my late forties now. My mother died when she was in her sixties. Chances are so will I."

Ro was silent for a long moment as Jean's words slowly sunk in.

Smiling, the dark eyed woman added, "That doesn't mean that we won't have a great thirty years because I'm pretty sure we will." Her mouth quirked up in a rakish grin, "You DO have a habit of livening things up you know."

Ro nodded slightly. Clearing her throat, she sat up a bit, "I.. uh..need to get back to work. I have parchments to grade." She looked up into Jean's face, "Can we get together later?"

Jean could see so much pain radiating out of those piercing yellow eyes. She wanted to reach out and take her love into her arms but realized that Ro needed to work things out on her own.

After all, she had just dropped the preverbial bomb on the witch.

Standing, she said, "I'll be with Hermione and Minerva."

Nodding absently, Ro called after the other woman as she exited her office, "See ya later."

The door closed with a snap of finality that caused the spike haired witch to burst into heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

><p>Minerva had just finished helping Hermione into bed when her enhanced hearing heard the soft creaking of the door to their quarters. Smiling down with love twinkling in her emerald depths, she whispered, "Get some rest my love."<p>

Hermione smiled sleepily and closed her eyes.

It was a testament to just how exhausted the young witch was when she immediately drifted off into a deep slumber.

Minerva quietly closed the bedroom door and headed up the short hallway to the living room. When she entered, her keen emerald eyes spied Jean standing at the window peering out. She appeared lost in thought.

Minerva cocked her head slightly trying to "read" the other woman's body language, "Are you alright?"

Jean turned her gaze from the window to that of the Headmistress. The latter immediately reading a profound distress brewing in mocha depths.

"What is wrong?"

The taller woman patted the sofa encouraging Jean to sit down. She waited until the other woman had complied before asking again, "What is wrong?"

A deep shuddering sigh escaped full lips as the elder Granger trembled. In a broken whisper, she said, "I just gave Ro a huge reality check."

Mystified, Minerva's emerald eyes held a myriad of questions. Seeing this, Jean continued, "We were talking about how great it was going to be when we get married. Then Ro was going on about how we were going to be together for a hundred years..."

Minerva watched as the sandy haired woman's lower lip began to quiver. Tears were pooling in dark eyes as Jean continued, "I'm not a witch. She thinks that we're going to be together for a long time and we're NOT!" Her shoulders began to shake.

Minerva frowned as she tried to figure out what Jean was meaning. Then it hit her.

Jean had no magic.

There was no way she was going to live half as long as Rolanda.

The elder witch closed her eyes as she realized that Ro must've felt like she had flown into a stone wall with Jean's admission.

"Where is she?"

Jean shook her head, "I left her in her office."

Standing, the tall witch moved over to one of the floor to ceiling windows on either side of the fireplace. Looking out onto the quidditch pitch, it was one of her favourite views. Her sharp eyesight scanned the area. Ro's office was clearly visible, but so was something else.

Something flying in tight circles around one set of hoops.

Ro.

Making a decision, Minerva turned to look at Jean, "Can you keep an eye on the babies? There is something I must attend to."

The other woman nodded, watching as the Headmistress swiftly walked to the door and exited. Sighing, Jean rose and padded quietly down the hall to the nursery.

* * *

><p>Being Headmistress definitely had it's perks. One of them was the ability to apparate anywhere on the grounds.<p>

Taking advantage of this, Minerva disappeared with a clap of thunder and reappeared just below the set of hoops that had caught her eye earlier.

Looking up, she noticed two booted feet dangling from the tallest hoop. Giving a disgruntled hmmmph, she transformed into her animagus form and proceeded to climb up the tall wooden post.

Ro heard a kind of scratching sound coming from below her, then a disgusted, "Meowrph!"

Looking down from her perch, she spied a silver tabby with black stripes peering up at her. The spectacle-like markings around the cat's eyes told the flying instructor just who this particular cat really was.

Reaching down, she grasped firm hands around the torso of the animal and gently lifted her up and into the hoop where she was sitting, "There you go."

Placing the cat onto the six inch wide rounded hoop that currently supported her body, Ro watched with amused eyes as Minerva morphed back into her human self.

Gingerly balancing herself in a mirror image of Ro's position, Minerva commented, "Nice view you have here."

Ro shot her friend a half smile, "I come here to think sometimes."

The elder witch leaned back against the side of the hoop and said, "I have just had an interesting conversation with Jean."

Snorting, Ro whispered, "I bet you got an earful."

Minerva shook her head, "She told me what happened. Nothing more."

Growling, Ro slapped her own thigh saying, "I had so many plans! We were going to do so much!"

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Minerva shot back, "Who says you cannot?"

Ro frowned at her friend, "You heard her dammit. We'll be lucky if we get thirty years!"

"So?"

Yellow eyes bugged, "What do you mean so? Didn't you hear?"

Sighing, Minerva gazed at her friend for a moment, "I did hear. But there is a lesson here it seems you have yet to learn."

Growling, Ro asked, "Whut lesson Professor?"

Taking a deep breath, the Headmistress gazed fondly at her dear friend, "The lesson being that it is the quality of the time you spend together, not the quantity."

* * *

><p>Jean stared down at her sleeping grandchildren. Two little angels born of her daughter and Minerva. A miracle to her way of thinking. Such magic here.<p>

Magic.

Something she never envied not having until now. How could she birth two daughters and have both of them possess this amazing power. Each in a different way and yet SHE did not?

Where was the fairness in that?

So lost was she in her thoughts that she never heard her daughter step into the room.

"A pence for your thoughts?"

Jean looked up to see Hermione standing sleepily in the doorway.

"What are you doing up?"

The young witch shrugged saying, "I sensed someone was here with them."

"Sorry."

Hermione smiled, "Don't apologize. It's alright. You have a right to be here. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Jean sank onto the nursery's sofa and poured out her heart to her daughter. The latter joining her mother and wrapping the woman into a comforting embrace.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me. I've been dealing with a serious case of writers block so thank you so much for you patience.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 6**

**Enter the Fashion Designer**

Jean looked at her watch, then at her eldest daughter. Hermione was dozing on the sofa in the nursery. The young mother had just finished feeding her children and had watched as Livvy expertly changed their nappies and placed them back in their baby beds.

The little darlings were sound asleep.

The older woman smiled at her daughter as she reached out and brushed an errant curl from Hermione's beautiful, but exhausted face.

"I thought that I put her to bed."

Looking up, she saw Minerva standing in the doorway of the nursery. "You did, I came in to check on the little ones and she must've sensed someone near the babies."

Livvy took a moment to address Jean's statement, "A mother witch can senses when someones is near the younglings. It's in hers magic."

Nodding, Minerva explained a bit further, "Hermione's magic is intertwined with the babies. Very similar to the bond that she and I share."

Jean nodded and asked, "Can you sense when someone is near them?" She nodded in the direction of Michael and Michaela.

Minerva sighed, "Not to the extent that Hermione can, but yes to some degree." She moved over to the cribs and gazed down at her children, "I suspect that my bond with them will grow over time."

* * *

><p>There was a faint whistling sound that emerged from the fireplace in Hermione's office. Moments later, Ron and Dawn stepped through the floo.<p>

"I've got to get back to the shop love. Corny doesn't like cold chips." He held up a greasy bag of Rosmerta's special chips.

Grinning, the tall, slim young woman leaned up and gave her boyfriend a gentle kiss, "I'll see you later?"

Clear blue eyes twinkling, the red haired man nodded, "You gonna be here?"

Dawn nodded her dark eyes gleaming, "I think I'm going to spend the night."

Chuckling, Ron stated, "Just to maintain order I'm sure."

Laughing Dawn watched as he stepped back into the floo, "Oh absolutely!"

With a poof and a whistle, Ron disappeared.

Dawn smiled to herself and walked out of the office and into the living room. She could hear her mother and Minerva talking softly in the nursery, so she pulled her sketch pad out of her handbag; all the while thanking her genius of a sister for enchanting her bag with a bottomless charm.

Sitting back she began to sketch out an idea she'd had about a new, modern looking robe for not only her sister but Minerva as well. She figured with Minerva's new hair-do, she might as well have a set of robes that were as chic as her new look.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Dawn looked up to see her mother enter the living room, "Oh... just doodling."

Jean smiled at her youngest child and moved to peer over her shoulder to see what Dawn was drawing.

It was what looked like some kind of robe. Nothing like anything she'd seen the local witches or wizards wear. It appeared to have a vest-like design with a closure that allowed the garment to be worn three different ways...

Open from the waist down, open from just above the knees down or completely open.

There were pockets on both sides of the vest as well and further down along the wearer's thighs. Also, there were pockets on the inside of the garment at chest height. So when the robe was worn closed to the knees, all sorts of items could be carried and accessed.

In addition, there was a slight gathering of fabric at the shoulders that allowed for two different styles of wear.

Firstly, the robe could be worn with the fabric gathered at the tops of the shoulders, sort of cape-like the flowed out as one walked. Or it could be worn closed at the front completely covering the wearer. Providing additional protection from the harsh cold of Scotland's winter.

"What's your plan for this?" Jean queried pointing at the drawing.

Dawn sighed, "I thought I could design this for 'Mione to wear while at the clinic or making house calls. She could carry pretty much everything on her person. They have something called a "Feather-light Charm" where she could make everything practically weightless."

Jean's dark eyebrows rose, "That's an amazing design."

Dawn smiled, "They have the most awesome fabrics! Ron took me to a robe shop in Diagon Alley. Someplace called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. There were some beautiful things in there."

The young woman closed her eyes for a moment, remembering, "They have fabric that when charmed, has moving designs on it. Isn't that cool?"

Jean grinned at her daughter's enthusiasm, "What style do you have in mind for Hermione?"

Dawn looked down at her drawing, "Nothing too wicked, just something in a dark burgundy or a green." She looked off into space for a moment, then added, "Maybe with gold trim or something."

Jean thought for a moment, "You know, you could do one for Minerva in a dark burgundy and Hermione could wear the green. She wears dark colours very well."

Dawn grinned at seeing her mum get into the spirit of things. She'd noticed a kind of gloominess about her since this morning. Dark eyebrows knitted together in a frown, "Are you O.K.?"

Jean's mocha eyes widened slightly at her daughter's question, "Oh... nothing that can't be worked out one way or another."

* * *

><p>Minerva knelt on the floor in front of the sofa; still stroking her wife's thick, chestnut mane. She could see Hermione's eyelids moving as she slipped into a deeper sleep.<p>

Muggles called that kind of rest R.E.M. sleep. She remembered reading about it in some periodical a while back.

Emerald eyes traced the way Hermione's facial muscles relaxed as she slept. Lately it seemed as though the young healer's eyebrows had been pulled together over her eyes in a unibrow of concentration.

The older witch smiled at that thought...

_Unibrow of concentration._

Hermione would hex her if she mentioned that. The young woman had been rather sensitive about the subject when she was a teenager.

Long, nimble fingers pushed another errant curl out of her wife's sleeping face as she whispered, "I love you."

The sound of voices drifted into the nursery. Being a cat animagus allowed Minerva the ability to hear conversations most people couldn't. The subject matter that Dawn and Jean were discussing caused her innate curiosity to pique.

With one last tender caress to her wife's face, the Headmistress brought herself to her full, imposing height and quietly glided out of the nursery.

She didn't see the sweet smile that quirked up her wife's plump lips as she left.

* * *

><p>"Why not dark green for Minerva?" Jean asked as she sat opposite her daughter.<p>

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Because she **ALWAYS** wears dark green or something tartan. She's got a new hair-do, now it's time for some new colour in her life too."

"What are you? My stylist now?"

Both women looked up to see Minerva entering the room with a bemused expression on her face.

"How's Hermione?" Jean asked.

Minerva smiled, "Sleeping... as she should be."

Dawn grinned at the expression of protective love she saw on her sister-in-law's face. She watched as the tall woman settled next to Jean.

"What are you two discussing?"

Jean leaned forward and snatched Dawn's sketch pad away.

"Hey!"

Grinning, the elder Granger faced Minerva and stated, "It's time for a fashion change for you, Hermione and perhaps the rest of the wizarding world!"

Dawn snorted, "Jeeze mum, don't be so dramatic."

Minerva accepted the pad from Jean's hand and gazed down at the drawing. An eyebrow rose as she took in the details, "This is an interesting concept."

Dawn nodded, "I wanted to design something that was functional but svelte and keeping with wizarding fashion. I'm not an expert, but I think that could work." The young woman paused, "I just need to find some magical fabric."

Jean frowned, "I thought you didn't want to use that?"

Dawn nodded, "Not the fancy stuff. Just the stuff that repells rain and such."

Minerva nodded in understanding, "You know, I think I know just the person to assist you."

* * *

><p>Rolanda Hooch sat in the quidditch stands.<p>

Brooding.

The sun had since gone down and she was sure dinner was well underway.

She didn't care.

Minerva's words kept swirling around in her head...

_The quality of time, not the quantity..._

Running a frustrated hand over her face, she sighed.

"I love you Jean Granger, but dammit I want you forever!" She growled, standing up. Stalking several paces to the left, turning and stalking several paces back.

"I thought we'd have more time!"

More pacing...

"Why did I have to fall in love with a muggle or squib or whatever the hell you are!"

Several more stomping paces...

A hand running through silver spikes, "I want..."

She stopped mid stride, her shoulders slumping, "I want you."

A pause... "I love you."

Tears slid down chiselled cheeks, "I need you."

Slowly the Flying Instructor sat back down. Taking a deep, soulful breath, she whispered, "I'll take what I can get."

Knowing what she needed to do, she stood up and headed towards the castle.

* * *

><p>The Headmistress did not make an appearance at dinner that night. Word had spread that the McGonagall's were celebrating the birth of their children.<p>

The rippling effect of such news had caused a feeling of joy to spread throughout the castle. Even the Slytherin table seemed to be in a boisterous mood.

Filius Flitwick raised his goblet to the other teachers, "To the newest McGonagalls!"

"Hear hear!"

"Indeed!"

"May they be happy and healthy!"

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to the delicious smell of roast chicken.<p>

Nostrils twitching, her dark eyes opened with a snap. She hadn't really felt like eating since the birthing. Her lower abdomen ached and her... um ahem... bits were sore.

The smell wafting into the nursery was compelling and the young witch felt her tummy give a demanding rumble.

Carefully rising from the sofa, she slowly made her way towards the source of that enticing scent.

As she entered the living room, she could see over into the dining area. Minerva, her mother and Dawn were seated around the small table enjoying a bounty of roast chicken, baked potatoes, green vegetables, slaw salad, dinner rolls and so much more.

Her mouth watered at the sight.

"Do you have room for one more?"

Minerva was immediately on her feet, "Of course." With a wave of her wand, another place setting appeared next to her own.

Hermione nodded to her mother and sister, sat down and proceeded to devour the full plate of food that appeared. Her appetite had returned with a vengeance and she was plowing through her meal like a starved woman.

Dawn snickered as Hermione reached for a chicken leg, "Damn 'Mione save some for us."

Ignoring her sister's jibe, Hermione McGonagall gobbled her dinner with a ferocity that rivalled Ronald Weasley.

Minerva stared at her wife gob-smacked. She felt a pat on her hand and looked to see Jean smiling at her.

"I was the same way after birthing both of them. In fact, I once ate an entire pepperoni pizza in under 5 minutes after having Dawn."

The young woman in question looked at her mother with something akin to awe in her dark eyes, "Wow mum. Is that why I like that so much?"

Jean shook her head, "Dunno. It gave me a serious case of gas though."

Minerva sniggered at the look on Dawn's face at her mother's answer, "Now we know why you are so full of so much hot air!"

The Headmistress broke into chortles as a dinner roll sailed past her left shoulder.

Jean grinned and continued, "I had a craving for liver and onions with Hermione and I know for a fact that she hates it."

"Damn right." Came a growl from behind a baked potato mounded over with all the trimmings.

* * *

><p>Later, after coffee and dessert, Hermione returned to the nursery to feed the babies. Minerva accompanied her wife as Dawn and Jean sat in the living room.<p>

"Where's Ro?" Dawn asked watching as a sad expression crossed her mother's face.

Sighing Jean shrugged, "I guess she had something to do."

The youngest Granger knew that was not the whole story. She also knew that there was no point in trying to force her mum to talk about it. In that manner both Jean and Hermione were exactly alike.

Stubborn.

"Are you staying here tonight or coming back with me to the flat?"

Looking up at her mum, Dawn answered, "I thought I'd stay here if Minerva doesn't mind." The young woman glanced in the direction of the nursery, then back to her mother, "What about you?"

"I think I'll go back to the flat."

Nodding, Dawn quickly made the decision to ask Minerva to return her mum back to London as it appeared that Ro wasn't going to be around tonight. Standing, she said, "I think I'll go check on the babies."

Jean watched as her child trotted down the hall to the nursery. There was a new found maturity emerging in her youngest that made the older woman smile with pride.

* * *

><p>Minerva watched as Michaela tugged greedily on Hermione's coral coloured nipple, "Tell me that does not hurt?"<p>

Hermione smiled, first down at her child, then over at her wife, "It gets easier."

The older witch leaned in, watching her daughter suckle. She gently palmed the ebony coloured downy curls that topped the child's head.

There was a scent in the air that brought out her protective instincts. The scent of her mate and of her newborn kits. A growly purr sounded from deep in her chest.

"I love that sound." Hermione whispered as she leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Minerva's high cheekbone.

Another purr sounded. This one softer, more soothing.

Standing in the doorway, Dawn was loathe to interrupt but needed to, "Hey."

Both witches looked up. The young woman could see that her sister was nursing her niece, "Jeeze Hermione! I don't need to see your boob."

"Then don't look." Came a saucy reply.

Dawn flashed her sister the middle finger, then turned to face Minerva, "Mum wants to go back to the flat and Ro seems to have vanished."

Minerva's expression went from surprise at seeing Dawn give Hermione the 'finger' to concern over the missing Rolanda, "She and I had a conversation earlier today. I left her with much to think about."

The tall witch stood and stated, "I shall escort Jean back to the flat and return shortly."

Dawn moved to take Minerva's place and the last thing the elder witch heard was, "Doesn't that feel weird?"

* * *

><p>Minerva stepped out of the floo and into her London flat. She moved to the side as Jean followed her out. With a wave of her wand, the older witch scourgified them both of the clinging soot.<p>

Emerald eyes fastened onto mocha, "So you have not seen Rolanda other than earlier?"

Jean's shoulders sagged as she shook her head, "I can't give her a hundred years. I can't even give her fifty. I'll be lucky to manage twenty." Tears began to fall.

Minerva gently led the sobbing woman to the sofa. After settling her, she went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

"Here. Drink this. I added a wee bit of mint."

Gratefully, Jean took the cup in trembling hands and lifted it to her lips. After a sip or two, she looked up at her daughter-in-law, "You must think I'm mad."

A small smile was shot her way, "No. Just a woman in love."

The Headmistress stood for a silent moment quietly checking to make sure Jean would be alright, then she took her leave.

Moments after she left, a knock sounded at the door. Perplexed, Jean got up to answer it.

Standing in the doorway was Rolanda Hooch.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued.<em>

**AN: Aw...c'mon, you know I like cliffies. Even little ones. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: As promised...**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter Seven**

**Minerva's New Look**

Jean Granger stared into those mesmerizing yellow, hawk-like eyes for a long moment. A frown marred her lovely features as she whispered, "Is this where you tell me that maybe it isn't such a good idea to be involved with a mudblood or muggleborn or squib or whatever you people call people like me?"

Shocked at such words, Ro reeled backwards almost as if she'd been slapped.

_You people?_

Jean wasn't done, "Is this where you say thanks but no thanks?" The elder Granger took a step forward and thrust a finger into the spike haired witch's chest saying, "How 'bout I just say those words first?"

Turning on her heel, Jean marched back into the flat slamming the door behind her. Her lover was too fast though. Thrusting a booted foot into the doorway, she stopped the door from latching.

"Now wait just a damn minute." The yellow eyed woman growled as she stepped into the room.

Jean whirled around to face the other woman, "Wait for what? For you to rip my heart out the rest of the way?" Her dark eyes blazed, pain clearly glimmering in mocha depths.

Stung, Ro paused to take a deep breath, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jean smirked sarcastically, "And that's supposed to make it all better?" She turned once again and started making her way towards the kitchen.

"Please don't walk away from me."

Whirling once again to face the other woman, Jean exclaimed, "Why? Isn't that what you did most of today?" The sandy brown haired woman paced back and forth, "Minerva told me that you and she talked."

"Did she say what we spoke about?"

Shaking her head Jean replied, "Not in so many words but I got the gist of it. Basically, she told you to grow up." With that, she headed into the kitchen.

Ro stood there in the middle of the living room not knowing what to say. Yes she had done an enormous amount of thinking about what it was she really wanted out of this relationship. The problem was that she hadn't discussed any of this with Jean and therefore left the poor woman completely in the dark.

A very painful thing for a woman barely recovered for her previous relationship with John Granger.

In her attempts to think everything through, she had neglected to take Jean's state of mind into account. Even though the elder Granger appeared to be calm, cool and collected...

She was anything but.

* * *

><p>A whistling signalled that someone was coming through the floo at the Burrow. It was after dinner and most everyone had retired to either the sitting room or upstairs. Molly, Arthur and Ron being those who had not.<p>

Unconsciously all three grasped their wands. The days of war times still fresh in their minds.

A collective relieved sigh escaped from them as Dawn Granger stepped out of the fireplace. She was grasping her ever present notebook. The tall slim young woman immediately turned back to the still green flames and called out, "Thank you Izer!"

"Any times young Miss!" Was squeaked back.

Ron stood, a huge grin plastered on his face, "'Ello love."

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other, sappy and sweet expressions glowing on their faces.

Spying the elder Weasley's faces, Dawn blushed a bit as she removed her travelling cloak, "Hiya."

Ron chivalrously helped the young woman with her garment as he heard his mother address Dawn.

"What brings you by dear?"

Dark eyes gleamed excitedly as the young woman held up her sketch pad, "I need your help." She noticed Ron's face fall slightly so she quickly added, "And I wanted to say goodnight to you." She leaned up and pecked his freckled cheek.

The effect on the tall, red haired man was immediate. A bright smile flashed along with twinkling blue eyes.

Dawn grinned and stepped over to where Molly was sitting in an antique rocking chair. A tangled pile of knitting in her lap.

The young woman wondered for a moment just how many Weasley's had been rocked to sleep in that ancient chair.

"What do you need dear?"

Opening her pad up to the drawing of the robe, she stated, "You are the domestic goddess of the wizarding world and I need you to make this."

Arthur sniggered at the young woman's words as did Ron.

Ignoring them, Molly placed her knitting down into the basket beside her chair and slowly rose to her feet. Taking the pad from Dawn's long fingers, the older witch examined what the young woman had created.

"Hmmmm."

The plump red head paced into the kitchen and pulled out a chair at the huge dining table. Sitting, she reached for a pair of spectacles from her apron and muttered another, "Hmmmmm."

Dawn had followed the witch and was hovering at Molly's right side. An expectant look on her pretty face.

Molly looked up at the young woman, "Who is this for?"

"Minerva."

An eyebrow rose, "Oh?"

Nodding, Dawn continued, "Well, with her new hair style, I thought a new robe would be nice."

Arthur's ear pricked, "New hair style?"

Chuckling, Ron and Molly filled him in on the mornings happenings at the McGonagall's.

The elder wizard's blue eyes widened as he thought of poor Minerva, "Is she alright?"

Dawn nodded, "Her pride is a little done in, but 'Mione fixed the burns." She grinned mischievously as she said, "I gave her a sexy hairdo."

Arthur mouthed the words 'Minerva sexy hairdo' to his wife causing the woman to laugh.

Continuing, Dawn stated, "So to go along with her new "do", I drew her a new robe." She scratched her nose and added, "I think we can do one for 'Mione too. I want to add a few things to hers though."

Molly nodded and pulled out her wand. Summoning a large, but neatly folded pile of fabrics from her sewing room upstairs. The bundle of cloth plunked down on the table in front of them.

Dawn frowned as she watched Molly root around until she pulled out a tartan print.

**"NOT BLOODY TARTAN!"** She screeched.

Jeeze! Was that all everyone ever thought she wore? The young woman snorted at her thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly rose to place Michaela back into her baby bed. The young mother paused a moment to tenderly run gentle fingers over the downy soft ebony curls covering her daughter's head.<p>

"No wonder I had so much heartburn." She murmured caressing curly locks. She heard a sound in the doorway and looked up. Spying her wife leaning on the door frame, she whispered, "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Warm chocolate connected with sparkling emerald in a moment of understanding.

"Would you like to sit with me?"

A lovely smile crossed Hermione's face, "I'd like that."

"Come then."

The young mother reached out and clasped the outstretched hand of her wife.

* * *

><p>Dawn leaned over Molly's shoulder as she watched the older witch work, "Wow! That is too cool." The young woman was marvelling at Molly's use of sewing magic to accomplish what she needed.<p>

"This is a wonderful design dear."

Grinning, the young woman silently placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Reaching up for a moment to pat that hand, Molly commented, "Your designs are just what wizarding fashion needs."

Arthur had heard his wife's comment and wandered into the kitchen, "What do you mean love?"

Molly paused her magic and looked at her husband, "New designs, imagination, fresh ideas..." She stared out into space for a moment, "Haven't you noticed how stagnant traditional magic has become?"

Arthur scratched at the stubble on his chin, "I wonder..."

Ron was following the conversation from his place in the living room. He too rose to join the others in the kitchen saying, "It's like we're just using the same ideas over and over."

Molly nodded, "I was in Madam Malkins the other day and all I saw was the same design only in different colours." She looked up at Dawn, "New blood is needed. It seems all the imagination has dried up in the pureblood wizarding world."

Arthur nodded, "And no one wants to admit it."

Molly grasped the hand on her shoulder, "You and your sister are exactly what this world is needing." She smiled and looked at her son, "What is it that Hermione always says?"

Ron grinned as he quoted his friend, "The wizarding world has never learned to think outside the box."

Chuckling, Molly turned back to her project, "If you hadn't told me what you wanted, I would've never come up with this idea... let alone make it." She flourished her wand as more fabric began to join together.

"You, my dear, are exactly what this world is needing."

Dawn beamed at Arthur feeling for the first time in her life that she might actually belong somewhere.

* * *

><p>Rolanda Hooch had always been a woman of action. She was never very good at sitting quietly while other people did the talking or the doing.<p>

She was now...

She didn't dare move a muscle as she watched Jean pace back and forth. Seeing just how agitated her lover was, knowing that **SHE** was the cause... The very thought of it was burning a hole in her heart.

"I couldn't bear to lose you." The Flying Instructor whispered lowering her golden eyes to stare at the carpet.

Jean Granger paused. She turned to face Hooch. The older woman was sitting on the sofa, her shoulders slumped and looking so much like a forlorn puddle of witch.

"I'm sorry I can't be what you want." Escaped from a mouth turned down in a mournful expression. Mocha eyes glimmered with tears that the elder Granger was desperately trying to keep from falling.

A spikey haired head shot up, "You're everything I want!"

Jean sighed and sat herself on the sofa next to Ro, "I can't give you the kind of time that you want." She frowned and looked away muttering, "I have no magic."

"You're wrong."

Jean whipped her head back to find herself staring into those intense yellow eyes, "I don't..." She felt callused fingers gently slide over her lips.

"Hush for a moment."

Dark eyes widened as Jean slowly nodded.

Hooch smiled slightly as she stated, "You forget who your grandmother was."

Sarah Griffin.*

Jean shrugged, not knowing what her lover was going to say.

Hooch scratched her head a moment, then continued, "Don't you see? Sarah Griffin was a direct blood descendant of Godric Gryffindor!"

Standing, Hooch herself began to pace, "You DO have magical blood in you. You passed that blood on to your daughters and look what they've accomplished!"

Ro cleared her throat and continued, "Hermione is one of the most powerful witches in our world and Dawn? Look at what she is becoming? She has a kind of creative magic that I've never seen before. She had to get that from someone..."

The spike haired witch paused and gave an evil chuckle, "I'm pretty sure they didn't get that from their father."

Jean smiled at that last bit.

Seeing that she was getting through to her love, Ro added, "Just because you can't DO magic doesn't mean that you don't HAVE magic."

* * *

><p>Hermione stood looking down at her sleeping children for a moment longer. Minerva stood quietly by her side. The young woman smiled up at her wife and whispered, "Look what we did."<p>

Green eyes tore themselves from gazing at the babies to fasten onto warm chocolate, "Indeed." The taller woman leaned down and softly touched her lips to that of her wife.

Hermione smiled under her wife's kiss, "I love you Tabby."

"And I you my sweet kitten."

"Take me to bed."

There was a moment of silence as the bonding magic that fused the two women together flared slightly causing a deep pulse in Minerva's womanhood, "I thought we could not..."

Hermione brought her plump lips over Minerva's thinner ones, "There are other things that we can do." She reached up and gently caressed an elegant cheek with the backs of her fingers, "I want to feel you close to me."

The taller woman smiled down at her loving wife and swiftly scooped her up into strong arms.

Hermione grinned at Minerva's boldness as she wrapped her arms around her mate. The older witch silently carried her mate into their bedroom and over to the bed. The door magically closing behind her with a click of finality.

Doodleberry materialized in the hall and with a grin on his tiny face, proceeded into the nursery to watch over the younglings.

As it should be.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 2am when Molly finally finished the robe and she had to admit, it was an amazing design.<p>

The older witch had become nearly obsessed with finishing the garment. Just to see the result. If Minerva wore it, it was certainly going to cause a stir. She grinned as she thought that Dawn had fused muggle and magical into a stylish and chic new look.

The Weasley matriarch looked over to see Dawn Granger staring at the finished garment with a fierce intensity that rivalled that of her sister. There was a fire burning in dark eyes that gave the red haired woman pause to wonder what was brewing beneath those murky brown depths.

"You are a truly gifted young woman." Molly whispered, admiration twinkling in her sky blue eyes.

The slim young woman tore her gaze away from the finished robe and up to meet Molly's wondrous expression. Smiling, she gave a blushing shrug and replied, "I just want to pull Minerva out of the middle ages."

Molly threw her head back and laughed heartily, "And the rest of us too!"

The elder woman moved into the living room to find Ron sprawled on the sofa. One leg dangling off the edge, one arm stretched over his head, his mouth hung open as reverberating snores expelled from between parted lips.

Grinning, she whispered, "Are you up for that?"

Another blush coloured Dawn's pretty face a bright pink as Molly's chuckles sounded once more. Moving over to her son, she patted his shoulder, "Ronald... Ronald wake up."

The red haired man mumbled something that sounded vaguely like walking the lemon curd to the loo.

Giggling, Dawn watched as Molly rolled her eyes, and pushed his shoulder a little harder, "Ronald!"

Abruptly, Ron sat up and yelled, "Somebody save the candy canes!"

Molly's face turned bright red as she guffawed loudly. Dawn snorted into her hand as Arthur opened his office door and called, "Did someone say they had candy canes?"

"No dear, go back to whatever you were doing."

Without a word Arthur disappeared back into his office.

Meanwhile Ron sat up and looked around. His face had an uncertain muzzy quality to it, "Whut's going on?"

Molly patted his shoulder once more, "Nothing dear, I need you to take Dawn home alright?"

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the tall man rose from the sofa, "Alright." He looked over at his smiling girlfriend, "Ready?"

Dawn grabbed the robe from the table and asked, "How much do I owe you?"

Grinning, Molly replied, "You just remember us little people when you become rich and famous."

Blushing again, Dawn nodded and followed Ron to the fireplace. She watched as he leaned in and grabbed a hand full of floo powder, "Where are we going?"

Dawn glanced down at the robe in her hands, "Back to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Stepping from the floo, Ron quickly turned and held out a helping hand. Clasping it with her own, Dawn grinned, "Why thank you kind sir."<p>

As she stepped out of the fireplace. The young woman moved further into the room feeling Ron's muttered scourgify remove the soot from her travelling cloak.

She draped Minerva's new robe over the back of one of the dining room chairs saying, "Do you want to stay?"

Ronald Weasley wanted ever so much to stay the night with this young woman but he understood two things...

One, that they were not quite ready for what staying the night would lead to and two, if Hermione found out, she would hex his dangly bits.

Smiling, he said, "I would like to, but not here."

Dawn immediately understood what the tall man was implying. Stifling a giggle, she whispered, "What a sight to see first thing in the morning. Imagine the look on Minerva's face."

Chuckling, Ron added, "I was thinking more of Hermione's face."

Dawn's mood darkened as she imagined the stormy expression in her sister's dark eyes, "Um... I think you're right."

The red haired man moved back to the floo, "I'll see you tomorrow some time?" He turned back to find Dawn right in his personal space. The young woman pulled him into a tight embrace. Her curves were less pronounced than her older sister's but just felt absolutely wonderful against the hardness of his own body.

Pulling her tight, he bent his head and touched her lips with his own.

The gentle kiss quickly became more as Dawn tickled his lips with the tip of her tongue. He opened his mouth, groaning as her curious tongue probed inside. A deep growl rumbled from within his broad chest as the passionate kiss caused another reaction in his body.

Dawn smiled into the kiss as she felt Ron hardening against her tummy. She had reached a point in her life where she was ready to let the past go and focus on the future. A future that included the tall man currently kissing her to oblivion. Her body was responding to him in ways that excited and worried her.

Since the rape** she had become a bit of a control freak where her body was concerned. Not allowing the normal hormonal sensations that all young people experience to distract her...

At least until she met Ronald Weasley.

There was just something about the ginger man that made Dawn Granger feel things that she had long denied.

She wanted him.

Badly...

Feeling his body's reaction to her caused a burning sensation between her thighs, she felt wet and tingly. Unconsciously, her hips began to grind against his thigh.

"Oh Merlin woman! If I don't leave now, I never will!" The blue eyed man exclaimed, even as his hips thrust back against Dawn. It took every bit of Ron Weasley's self control to pull away from the woman he loved.

"We're not ready for this. When it happens, I want it to be special."

Dawn's mocha eyes were dilated almost black as she gazed into Ron's darkened blue orbs. She knew he was right, but dammit she wanted...

She wasn't quite sure what she wanted but she knew she wanted it.

If that made any sense.

A smile crinkled her boyfriend's face. She could see understanding and love. He reached out and caressed her cheek and jaw, saying with an embarrassed blush, "I'm going to go home and take care of this." He pointed at the raging erection pressing against his trousers.

Dawn could see the outline of his long, hard manhood tenting the fabric.

"I think you should take care of yourself too."

Startled, she looked into his eyes, "Whut?"

An understanding smile was her response, "You know what I mean."

Dark eyes widened, "But I never! I don't..." She paused as a blush crossed her face. Meekly she whispered, "I don't know how."

A quiet chuckle sounded, "Use that amazing imagination... you'll figure it out."

With that he grabbed a bit of floo powder from the pot by the hearth and stated, "The Burrow!"

Dawn watched him disappear into a puff of green smoke.

"I'll figure it out?" She muttered to the empty room.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was a cacophony of sound. Of laughter and talking, of cutlery clinking, of people...<p>

All and all, normal for a mealtime at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

The teachers sat at the high table watching the students and enjoying their own morning meals.

Filius Flitwick looked down the table towards Poppy Pomfrey and asked, "How is Hermione this morning?" The other teachers looked over in interest.

Faded blue eyes twinkled, "She's a bit sore, but was quite lively this morning. I left her feeding the little ones."

Smiles decorated the faces of the remaining teachers as they thought of the lovely young mother and of course her wife.

Their friend.

The Headmistress.

The Boss.

The witch in question was standing outside the door to the Great Hall with Rolanda Hooch in tow. The latter had returned early this morning looking a wee bit subdued and bedraggled. The yellow eyed witch had confided in her friend that she and her lover had talked for most of the night; working out their differences.

"So is the wedding still on?" Minerva questioned as she pulled on the vest portion of her new robe down in a very "Picard-esque" fashion.

Hooch eyed her friend's new attire with envy, "You look hot."

"Answer the question!"

Sighing, Rolanda ran a hand over her spikes and replied, "I think so. We didn't get around to that part. Just ironing out the misunderstanding." She smiled ruefully, "I'm going back over tonight to beg her to marry me."

Minerva smiled at her friend's words, then she looked towards the doors of the hall, "Do you think they will like it?" She was indicating her new attire.

Hooch took in the fitted burgundy robe with gold trim.

Minerva was wearing it closed at the waist, vest style. The layered fabric folds travelling up her chest and over each shoulder to flow down her back in a Snape-like manner.

The robe was open from the waist down revealing a pair of long legs clad in tailored black pleated trousers. Her normal boots covered her feet. Under the robe, she was wearing a white silk blouse open at the throat with pearl capped buttons that travelled down her chest to the closure of the robe.

There was a gold chain around the Headmistress' neck barely visible beneath the blouse. If one looked closely enough, they could see that it had two, white gold joined hearts*** dangling from it.

"You look stunning." Rolonda whispered in awe as yellow eyes finally landed on the sexy new hairdo that Dawn had created.

Minerva nodded, suddenly self-conscious.

Clearing her throat, she muttered, "It is now or never." With that, she waved her hand and the doors of the Great Hall opened. Striding in with a confidence she didn't feel, Minerva held her head high.

Grinning Hooch watched as the room stilled to dead silence. Every person taking in Minerva's new look with awestruck appreciation.

The Headmistress stopped midway between the entrance and the head table.

Looking around, intense green eyes took in the stunned tableau before her. Placing her hands on her hips, she cocked her head and stated, "Oh get over it!"

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: *see chapter eight of "The Boat House". **see chapters 11 & 20 of "The Ties That Bind". ***see chapter 10 of 's "A Cat, Her Kitten & A Toad".**

**Thanks for sticking with me. Y'all make it worthwhile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey y'all, I'm back. I know it's been quite some time since I've turned my attention to this story. I just couldn't write something upbeat when I was not in such a chipper place. I'd rather not put anything out at all then something that was crap. Thanks for sticking with me y'all, it means a lot.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 8**

**A New Start**

_"Oh get over it."_

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, stood in the Great Hall with her hands on her hips. A dark eyebrow raised as her intense emerald eyes glared out a challenge to all the occupants of the huge chamber. With a smirk decorating her elegant features, she proceeded to walk towards the high table where her staff sat staring at her in drop jawed surprise.

Stunned speechless.

A shrill wolf whistle sounded from somewhere around a group of seventh year Gryfindors.

Whirling around to pierce the offending whistler with a deadly stare, McGonagall cocked her head and hissed, "Something you would like to say Mister Stevens?"

How she knew it was him was beyond the comprehension of the burly, blonde blue eyed young man. Blushing madly, he stuttered, "Uh... no ma'am."

A low growl caused any other potential whistlers to be silent. Not so with the staff however. Having overcome their initial shock, murmurs of appreciation sounded as she neared the table.

Filius Flitwick commented, My word Minerva, you look..."

"Hot." Pomona Sprout finished for her husband.

"Hear hear!" Hagrid chimed in. His deep baritone voice booming out to echo off of the walls.

Sighing in annoyance, Minerva sat herself in the middle chair and stated, "My new appearance is due to an unfortunate bout of incidental magic cast by my daughter. Dawn Granger was kind enough to design an accomodating hair style and robes for me."

Hooch grinned as she pulled out her usual chair, "I was witness to the events and let me tell you. That little imp is gonna be one powerful witch some day." She reached for her mug of coffee and took a sip as the other professors all nodded sagely.

Poppy stared at Minerva's new robes and asked, "Dawn created your robes?"

The rest of the staff eyed the burgundy garment with renewed interest.

Nodding Minerva replied, "Dawn sketched out the design last night and Molly Weasley spent half of the night putting it together."

"It's bloody brilliant!" Sinistra commented, her green eyes gleaming with excitement. "Can she make one for me?"

* * *

><p>Mid-morning found Hermione sitting in her home office reading another set of notes sent by owl from David Pennyworth. Her mentor, teacher and dear friend. Now the Chief of Staff at St. Mungo's.<p>

They had begun corresponding on a fairly regular basis and it was he who sold his Hosgmeade practice to Minerva and her wife.

Doctor Pennyworth had been sharing information with the young healer regarding the mysterious illness dubbed "The Azakaban Ailment" in the hopes that the brilliant young woman would turn her formidable talents onto researching a cure as his own staff of medi-wizards were stumped.

The symptoms included flu-like aches and pains, chills, fever, congestion, weakness of the limbs and constant nagging weariness.

So far three deaths had been linked to this mysterious... something.

All purebloods.

* * *

><p>Dawn Granger stared down at her sleeping niece and nephew. A soft smile turned up her plump lips as she reached down and tenderly ran gentle fingers over the downy soft, ebony curls of Michaela's hair. Hair that was sure to become so like the riotous mane her mummy sported.<p>

Sighing, she turned her attention to her nephew. Michael looked so angelic in his slumber. Surely this one will be just as mischievous as his sister was showing herself to be, albiet in a more subtle way. Like his mother.

Minerva.

Dawn still had issues wrapping her mind around the concept that two witches could conceive a child. Although with magic, all things were possible. Shrugging she decided that there were other things more worthy of her worry. And besides, the picture she had in her head of just how Minerva and Hermione may have accomplished this feat just left her feeling... squicky.

Focussing her creative mind on other items such as how Hermione's new robes were going drove her to sit on the sofa in the nursery with a thoughtful expression on her lovely face. She'd sent the design via owl to Molly just this morning and was wondering if the Weasley matriarch had a chance to work on it.

Granted, the older witch DID have a family to care for, A family that included Ron. At the thought of the tall red haired man a goofy grin appeared on Dawn's face.

"You's be thinkin's of the Weasles."

Startled, the slim young woman turned her head to see Livvy standing before her. "I didn't hear you pop in."

"I's pops quiet like so's not to wakes the wee bairns."

Dawn grinned at the Scottish inflection in the elf's voice, "You've been with Minerva a long time?"

"Aye. Been lookin' after Mistress since she was a wee Miss." Large golden eyes softened as the female elf remembered days gone by.

Dawn smiled as she asked, "Was Minerva a mischief maker?"

A squeaky laugh erupted from the tiny elf, "Oh yes. Young Mistress gives Lady McGonagall fits she does!"

Cocking her head slightly, Dawn asked, "What was Minerva's mum like?"

Livvy let out a small sigh, "Mistress Isabella was ever'thin a Lady of the's Manors shoulds be. She's was kinds, full of the loves and very gentle like with the elf folk." The small elf moved to the baby beds and levitated herself up to have a peek.

"What did Isabella look like?"

Livvy gazed at the babies for a moment, then looked over at Dawn, "She was delicate like. Long reds hair. Big blue eyes. Her laughs was like tinkling bells." The elf took on a dreamy expression as she remembered long ago times.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What about her father?"

Grinning, Livvy replied, "Master Ewan was bolds as brasses. He's full of's life. The Mistress looks just likes Master Ewan. Tall, hairs blacks like the night... eyes green likes emeralds."

Standing, the young woman moved next to the hovering elf and glanced down at her niece and nephew, "So who do you think these two will be like?"

A tiny giggle snuck out of the elf's mouth as she answered with a golden smile, "That's easys. Little Missy Michaela acts likes Mistress Minerva alreadys and youngs Master Michael seems like Lady-Miss." The elf paused for a moment, then added, "Maybe's with a little bit of Missy Dawn throwns in theres!"

Chuckling, Dawn patted Livvy on the shoulder as she turned and walked out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>Just after lunch, Hermione sat at her desk running a distracted hand through her mass of mane-like hair. Doctor Pennyworth's notes were good, but something was missing. They seemed incomplete. She was about to start writing a note to him when her floo activated.<p>

"Hermione? Are you there?"

Recognizing George Weasley's voice, the young witch responded, "I'm here George, what's up?"

"Can I come through?"

Smiling, she rose from her desk, "Of course."

Moments later, the tall, slim form of George Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, "Heya." He grinned as Hermione leaned in for a hug.

"What brings you by?"

A huge smile brightened the taller man's face as he replied, "I was working in the store room at the joke shop and came across a box of stuff Fred had been working on." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small cylindrical object about the length of his hand.

Dark eyebrows knit together in a frown as Hermione asked, "What is it?"

Handing it over to the witch, he replied, "Based on Fred's notes, it's a Pens-corder."

"A whut?"

"Pens-corder. It records things while inside a pensieve viewing a memory. It's similar to a Pens-Pic* which takes images while inside a memory." The red haired man grinned and added, "Pure genius my brother." The smile faded abruptly as he was once again reminded that Fred was dead.

Seeing his expression darken, Hermione tried to distract his morbid thoughts by asking, "How does it work?"

George walked over to her desk and perched on the corner, "Well, when you enter a memory, you have this with you. You push that button there." He pointed at a small red button on the side of the device, "It records whatever you want to hear again, then when you come out of the memory, you push the white button."He indicated a button just beside the red one. "That button activates a charm of Fred's devising that transfers the recorded sound from the memory into our reality."

Hermione's dark eyes widened, "God I love magic! That is bloody brilliant!"

Grinning, George nodded, "Isn't it?"

Staring down at the item in her hand, the young witch marvelled at Weasley ingenuity, "Merlin... there could be so many things you could do with this."

George reached over and plucked it out of her hand, "Not the least of which is reviewing your wife's memory of her daughter's verbage in setting her hair on fire."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "We wouldn't have to wait until Michaela is of age?"

"Nope."

Grinning brightly, the young healer said, "If it works like a muggle recorder does, then all we have to do it play it backwards and voila! Minerva's hair is restored."

"That is totally cool."

Both Hermione and George looked over to see Dawn standing in the doorway. Grinning, the tall red haired man said, "No doubt."

Hermione moved back to her desk. As she seated herself, she stated, "Are you going to market that pubically or make it available to the Auror Department?"

Grinning shrewdly, the wizard replied, "We'll see how much they're willing to pay for this little beauty." He raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione, "If you hook me up with some more of that unicorn birthing fluid, I might be inclined to let you have this one."

Thinking of the promise she made to Odaan, the chestnut haired witch replied, "Only if what you do with it is used for good. Not bad. I gave my word."

Knowing that she was referring to the Grand Sire, George nodded, "No. I was planning on using it in conjunction with a few ideas I have regarding medicinal potions. I was going to get with you and see if we could have a brain storming session."

Hermione stood and extended her hand. As George shook it, she said, "Deal."

Dawn smiled and remarked, "You guys could go into business making medical potions and stuff." She didn't notice the twinkle in a certain set of blue eyes nor the answering gleam in a pair of chocolate ones.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Hermione looked up from her desk as a whining sound from her fireplace indicated someone was flooing in. Moments later, Molly Weasley stepped out of the hearth and greeted the young healer with a twinkling smile.<p>

Nodding, Hermione questioned, "What brings you by?"

At that moment, the tall, slender form of her sister streaked into the office and grabbed Molly, "That would be meeee!" She squealed excitedly as she drug the red haired witch out of the door.

Chuckling, Molly patted the young woman's shoulder, "Calm down, you'll burst an artery or something."

"Do you have it?"

Patting her shoulder bag, the older witch nodded, "Right here."

Grinning, Dawn replied, "Let's see." She was so excited, that she was dancing from one foot to the other as she watched the red head open her bag and pull out a shimmering emerald hued cloak. A green so stunning in it's perfectly matching shade of a certain Headmistress's eye colour.

"That is gorgeous."

Both women looked up to see Hermione leaning against the door frame of her office.

Grinning, Dawn shook the garmet out into it's full splendour, "Glad you like it, it's for you."

A gasp from the office door drew a crystal blue and mocha gaze to behold Hermione's dark chocolate eyes widened and shimmering with unshed tears. The young witches hand was trembling as it rested over her heart.

Dawn cocked her head and said with a blush dusting her cheeks a pinkish rose, "Aw come on 'Mione. You're my sister. Of course I was gonna do one for you."

Molly smiled as she watched the sisters embrace with all the joy and love in their hearts. It wasn't often that she'd witnessed this type of expression between the sisters, but she thanked Merlin that she'd been here to see this one.

Dawn stepped back and draped the cloak over her siser's shoulders, "Try it out for size."

* * *

><p>The Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry moved with unparalleled grace through the corridors of the great castle. She was on her way back to her office after doing her rounds.<p>

The reactions of the staff and students to her new appearance had left her in a contemplative mood. The appreciative stares had left her slightly bemused but the wolf whistles had caused more than one "whistler" an unexpected visit to the medical wing to have their lips magically unstuck.

She wasn't sure she liked this new look or all the fuss it seemed to be causing. The tall Scottish witch was never one to enjoy this sort of attention.

At least from anyone other than her wife.

She decided to speak with Hermione about it. If her wife said she liked the look, then she would consider keeping it... if not, well then hopefully they could find a way to fix it that didn't involve having baby poo being applied to her head.

So undignified.

Really.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

*Kudoes to the awesome Miss Figg for the idea she introduced in her story "Daddy Dearest". Those of you who enjoy Snape/Hermione fic would like her stuff. Be warned it's really, really "M" rated at times.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for not updating more frequently... hell, at my age I'm lucky to stumble out of bed in the mornings, let alone sit down and write something. Anyway, here you go. Hope you enjoy. **

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 9**

**At The Begining Of Dawn**

Jean Granger stared into the fireplace. The flames having long since burnt themselves to gray dust. It was the ashes that were the focus of the intent mocha gaze fixed upon them. Not really seeing anything, Jean was thinking about her lover.

Rising from the sofa, she walked to the fireplace and began to add several logs. Leaning down, she began to light the wood as she continued to muse about her lover.

Never had anyone affected her the way the gregarious Rolanda Hooch had done. The spike haired witch made Jean feel things she never thought was possible with a woman.

Once upon a time, she'd thought she loved her ex-husband, but the emotion she felt for him paled in comparison to the intense, raw passion that Hooch brought out in her.

Wanton, lustful, powerful waves of emotion roiled through Jean as she contemplated the woman who had become the absolute love of her life. A witch that made her completely crazy at times and at other times made her damn near forget her own name.

In her heart of hearts, she desperately wanted to build a life with her brilliant rogue. To have all the things that Hermione and Minerva seemed to have. She realized that the kind of rapport her daughter enjoyed with her wife had taken years to establish. Something she knew she didn't have because of her lack of magic.

Jean didn't care.

She was willing to work at it. She just didn't have the kind of time available to her that the magical folk did.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and wished there was some way to fix that.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall glared down at the piece of parchment lying on her desk. At first glance, innocent looking enough and yet...<p>

Not.

The Headmistress arched an elegant eyebrow as she wondered how in the bloody hell did Otis Markum of Hufflepuff manage to not only acquire but plagiarize her own seventh year essay on human to animal to animal transfigurations. Word for word the young man had presented Albus Dumbledore with the essay claiming that it was his own.

Dumbledore had taken one look at the parchment and with a twinkle in his eye, decided to hand it off to Minerva. He had, after all, been presented that very same essay sixty-two years prior.

Reaching for her special red ink, the green eyed witch scrawled in very large letters "REPORT TO THE HEADMISTRESS TOMORROW MORNING BEFORE BREAKFAST!" across the bottom of the page.

Once she was finished, she banished the parchment to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned as she stared at the pensieve. In her hand she held the pens-corder George had given her. She looked up in his twinkling blue eyes.<p>

Grinning, he shrugged and said, "All you have to do is push the button to record." He pointed at the small red button just below her thumb on the side of the cylindrical object.

Nodding, Hermione's lovely face took on an expression of extreme concentration as she took a deep breath, then plunged her face into the memory of her daughter burning her wife's hair off.

* * *

><p>Dawn was sitting on the sofa in her sister and Minerva's quarters when said witch entered. The tall witch noticed that when Dawn concentrated or was focussed on something her brows pulled together just like Hermione's did.<p>

Smiling, she walked over to her sister-in-law and asked, "What has you so engrossed?"

Mocha eyes looked up into the deepest emerald as the slim young woman replied with a smile, "Just sketching out some ideas." She indicated her artist's pad.

"May I?"

Nodding the young woman handed the pad to her "big sister".

Minerva gracefully folded herself onto the end of the sofa. Tucking her long legs beneath her slim frame, she began looking through Dawn's ideas with unconcealed curiosity.

"These are very interesting."

Blushing a bit, the young woman mumbled, "Thanks."

Minerva smiled, her eyes twinkling, "I mean it. I think you have a real talent for this. As a matter of fact, I know someone who might be able to assist you with this." She paused, glancing down at the drawings, then added, "If this is what you wish to do?"

Dawn frowned thoughtfully. Scratching her nose in a gesture so like Hermione, she whispered, "I've never been really sure what I wanted to do." She paused and added, "I've always been a bit artistic."

Dark eyebrows rose as Minerva replied, "A bit? I would say a wee smidgeon more than a bit." She passed the pad back to it's owner saying, "If this is what you truly wish to do, then I have the resources to make that happen."

Dawn's eyes narrowed at what was said and unsaid, "Stick, I don't want your money."

Emerald eyes nearly seared a hole through the younger woman, "I am not giving it. Call it an investment."

The tall witch rose from the sofa. Her movements ever so elegant and graceful as she glided into her study. Calling over her shoulder, she stated, "I shall make an inquiry or two regarding this and get back to you."

Mouth hanging open, mocha eyes wide with disbelief, Dawn Granger squeaked, "Um...okay."

* * *

><p>A light knocking on the door to the flat pulled Jean from her thoughts. As night fell, the older woman had become so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she'd let the fire die down to mere embers.<p>

Rising from her spot on the incredibly comfortable sofa, she winced as her joints protested being in the same position for hours. Grimacing, she walked over to the door and opened it to find Rolanda standing on the threshold.

"You don't have to knock you know. I did give you a key."

The spike haired witch shrugged and replied, "Considering the events of the last few days, I wasn't sure I was welcome."

Frowning, Jean stepped close to the witch and wrapped her arms around the athletic body of the woman she loved with all her heart, "Regardless of our differences, I still love you with every breath that I take."

Needing no more encouragement, Hooch pulled Jean tight and fastened her lips onto that of her love.

* * *

><p>Hermione and George were so involved in their experiment, that they failed to hear Minerva enter her wife's home office.<p>

"Am I interupting?"

George's red head snapped to the side as he placed a finger to his lips and whispered, "Shhh."

Minerva noticed that her wife's face was immersed in her pensieve. Whispering, she asked, "What is she doing?"

Both George and Minerva watched as Hermione's right hand entered the pensieve as well. Said hand was gripping a cylindrical object.

"What is that?"

Grinning, George's blue eyes sparkled, "It's a pens-corder."

"A whut?"

George stepped closer to the Headmistress and explained just what a pens-corder was and what it did.

Impressed, she rocked back on heels heels muttering, "Brilliant."

George's sky blue eyes clouded for a moment as he said, "It was one of the last things Fred worked on." He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked up into understanding emerald eyes that held the barest hint of tears.

Blinking, he refocussed his attention on Hermione.

"What is she doing?"

Smiling, he replied, "Viewing your memory of Michaela burning your hair off. We're hoping that recording her voice and then playing it backward will reverse the spell."

Green eyes widened, "That is insane."

George nodded, "Yup."

Minerva grinned and added, "But brilliant."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>A flick of her wand and the fireplace once again was crackling with a lovely fire, "Perfect." Rolanda muttered as she tossed her wand onto the sofa and turned back to her lover. Smiling, her yellow hawk-like eyes darkened to almost golden as she watched Jean unbutton her blouse.<p>

"Allow me."

Gentle, yet firm hands slowly, yet deliberately unfastened each button on the garment. Jean Granger's brown eyes deepened to near ebony as her passion rose. The sandy brown haired woman leaned in and began licking and sucking at her lover's sensitive neck area. Soft kisses behind Rolanda's ear sent the witch into heaven.

Not to be outdone, sure hands removed the offending blouse and slid up the creamy expanse of Jean's back to unfasten her bra. Unfastening it, then sliding the straps away, Hooch could only stare greedily as two perfectly round breasts bounced into view.

Jean's breath hitched as she heard her lover growl softly before strong hands began massaging her mounds with single minded intent.

* * *

><p>Dawn stared down at her designs as she pondered Minerva's words.<p>

Was it possible that her future was staring back at her? Was it possible for her to actually have a real future in the wizarding world even though she had no magic to speak of?

Something other than being married to a wizard? Even though he hadn't asked, Dawn knew that eventually Ron would.

She wondered if, with Molly Weasley's help, coud she really make a go of this?

"I need to talk to Molly."

* * *

><p>Hermione's unruly chestnut mane swished about as the young healer's head rose from the pensieve. Spying her wife standing before her, chocolate eyes softened, "Tha thu ann."*<p>

Emerald eyes widened at hearing her native tongue spoken by her wife. It wasn't often that Hermione spoke to her in Gaelic, but when she did, it made Minerva's heart soar.

"M`eudail."**

The infamous "Cheshire Cat" grin chose to make an appearance at that moment as dark eyes fastened onto intense emerald, "An toir thu dhomh pog?"***

Grinning, the tall witch swept around the huge desk that her wife currently occupied and pulled her into a searing kiss.

George Weasley's eye bulged in surprise as he muttered, "Get a room will ya."

* * *

><p>Trembling hands pulled Hooch's snug fitting flying trousers slowly over rounded hips. Pushing them down muscular thighs and finally to the tops of her boots.<p>

Chuckling at the frustrated sound Rolanda made, Jean leaned over the sofa and grabbed Hooch's wand. Handing it to her lover, she said, "You could really make things a whole lot easier you know."

A wicked grin appeared on the spike haired woman's face as she muttered, "Divesto."

Jean laughed as suddenly both of them were standing in front of the fire without a stitch of clothing on.

"That's more like it."

Rolanda grinned as she pulled Jean flush against her body. Both women moaned at the feel of breasts pressing together, of skin sliding against soft curves, of the tickle of curls on heated mounds grinding together and tangling deliciously.

Boldly Jean slid her hand down to cup her lover's sex; her middle finger slipping between swollen folds to find a drenched center just aching to be loved.

Hooch threw her head back in ecstactic rapture, "Jean..."

Hearing her name moaned with such passion caused a gush of fluid to gather at the apex of her thighs as Jean slid two fingers inside her lover.

"Yes..."

* * *

><p>Pulling away to glare at George, Minerva asked, "What have to been doing?"<p>

Hermione snickered at her wife's expression. Seeing the red haired man visibly flinch at the look on Minerva's face, she stated, "Trying to find a way to reverse the spell Michaela placed on you."

"And have you?"

Looking down at the pens-corder, the young witch muttered, "I hope so."

George took a step closer and indicated a hidden button on the bottom of the device, "If you push that in, it will play what you've recorded in reverse." Smiling he added, "I don't want to take the chance of playing it properly. It might cause the rest of your hair to burst into flame and us along with it."

Snarling at his humour, the older witch muttered, "Smart arse."

Grinning, Hermione looked up at her wife, "Do you want to do this?" Minerva was far from vain, however her hair... well that was her pride and joy.

Minerva nodded her head, "We will never know unless we try."

"Okay, let's see how this goes." Hermione glanced at George, "Pull your wand. Be prepared just in case something does happen that we're not expecting."

Nodding, the tall wizard complied.

"Here we go!"

* * *

><p>"Oh God, I can't stay up!" Rolanda moaned as Jean pumped her fingers in and out of her sex, "Ooooh.. feels so good."<p>

Jean knelt down in front of her lover. Hooch's aroused scent caused her mouth to water. Licking her lips, she leaned in and plunged her tongue between her woman's folds. With singular purpose, her talented tongue flicked at the hardened nub she found peeking out of it's hood.

Hooch began thrusting her hips against Jean's face as she felt her lover's wet muscle gloriously sliding over her clitoris, "God... I can't..."

Jean hummed against her lover's sex causing another level of pleasure to rush through Rolanda. Powerful legs began to tremble as Jean felt a tightening against her fingers. She knew Rolanda wasn't going to last.

"Come for me baby."

Hearing that lusty whisper was all Hooch needed as she climaxed so hard, she collapsed to the floor pulling her lover on top of her. Moaning, she whispered, "Oh baby... I love you."

Leaning down to kiss her witch, Jean replied, "I love you too... always."

Hooch tasted herself on her woman's lips and tongue, "Mmmmm..." She lifted Jean up to straddle her hips.

Smiling, the elder Granger pulled back to take in her new position, "Hmmm?"

Growling, Hooch ordered, "Sit on my face."

Another gush collected against her lover's belly as Jean moaned at hearing Rolanda's command. Raising herself up, she placed her knees on either side of the spike haired head of her woman. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and with a naughty grin, she turned herself around.

Seeing what she had in mind, Hooch grinned, "Sixty-nine eh?"

Without another word, Jean Granger leaned over the muscular body of her lover and plunged her face back into Rolanda Hooch's delicious folds.

A deep growl escaped the Flying Instuctor's lips moments before she pulled Jean's dripping womanhood down to her waiting tongue.

* * *

><p><em>- to be continued<em>

*** "There you are."**

**** "My darling."**

***** "Won't you give me a kiss?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the delay... too many nargles and not enough firewhiskey. **

**I've been perusing all of the MM/HG stories on this site and you know what? There are 876 stories covering all genres. Only 551 of them are complete. I should like to challenge the writers of those unfinished stories to reach down into their imaginations and pluck up the gumption to finish them. C'mon y'all... **

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 10**

**Hair's To You Mo Gradh!**

_"Here we go!"_

Hermione pressed the button on the bottom of the pens-corder and took a deep breath. She watched as George tensed slightly as he raised his wand.

An unearthly noise erupted from the small cylindrical object. Hermione compared it to the sound she heard when she played her mother's old 45's backwards.

Just weird.

George's face screwed up in a combination of awe, humour and disbelief.

Minerva let out an annoyed hiss and just flat out glared.

There was a flash of bright yellowish light and a loud bang followed by a puff of smoke that obscured everyone's vision.

Then silence.

After a moment, George spoke, "Um... did it work?" He couldn't see a damn thing. He heard a shuffling sound as Hermione moved from around her desk. There was a scuffing noise followed by her screeched, "Ow dammit!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just banged by knee on the ruddy desk."

Both George and Hermione heard what sounded like a growl.

"Uh... Tabby?"

Waving her wand, Hermione cleared the smoke from the room to reveal... um...

Standing before George and Hermione was a tall... _something?... _draped in long, flowing ebony hair. The young healer took a tentative step forward, "Tabby?"

"I certainly hope that you are able to remedy this situation because this is becoming quite tiresome." Pure Professor McGonagall in all her intimidating glory could be heard from beneath all that hair.

"Come on McG! You said you wanted your hair back Sometimes you have to play the lab niffler to get the job done." George complained as he tried to figure out which part was Minerva's front.

A sudden knock on the door captured their attention as Dawn's voice rang out, "Hey? You guys okay? There's smoke coming from under the door!"

"We're fine." Hermone called back.

The door opened and Dawn stepped in, stopping on the threshold once she spied the hairy thing standing in the center of the room, "Um... yikes?"

With an exasperated snarl, Minerva reached out and gathered her incredibly long tresses into two large handfulls. Exposing her less than amused expression, she turned to her "little sister" and calmly asked, "Do you think you can fix this?"

Grinning, Dawn Granger rubbed her hands together and replied, "Just leave it to me."

* * *

><p>"Oh GAWD!"<p>

"Yes!"

"OH GAWD!"

"Harder!"

**"OOOHHHH GAAAAWD!"**

Rolanda Hooch pulled Jean against her thrusting hips. She was on her knees in front of the fireplace with her lover on all fours in front of her. The witch had used "Engorgio Clitorio" on herself and was enthusiastically plowing into Jean like a woman possessed.

For her part, Jean Granger was in sex heaven. Her head was thrown back, sandy brown tresses plastered to the sides of her face with the perspiration generated by their heated coupling. Her upper lip was curled up in a near feral expressionl as the tip of her tongue flicked in and out of her lips unconsciously matching the rhythm of her lover. Mocha eyes shaded to almost black as lust consumed the woman.

Grunting, her spike haired partner pistoned her enlarged clit in and out of her lover's dripping heat. A hint of madness gleaming in eyes turned golden with passion. Sweat dripped from her brow onto Jean's gorgeous creamy ass. Grinning, Hooch swung an arm back and brought her hand against Jean's left buttock with a deliciously stinging slap.

"Ahhhh Yes!"

Hooch thrust deeper, driving her hardness into her mate, "My woman!"

"Yes!"

Another slap caused a quiver to rush through Jean's entire body. Her backside was proudly displaying a cherry red handprint matching that of the wildly perspiring witch pounding into her from hehind.

"Mine!"

"Yes!"

Hooch's hips sped up as the witch grasped Jean's lusciously curved hips. Pulling the woman onto her shaft, she frantically pressed deeper than she ever had before. Releasing Jean's right hip, Rolanda reached around her lover to slide her fingers through her mate's drenched folds where she rubbed and pressed until Jean began to violently tremble.

Hooch's toothy grin reflected one of triumph as Jean Granger howled her pleasure. Her womanhood pulsing wildly as sexual bliss seemed to explode from every nerve ending in her body.

That satisfied grin turned to one of decadent pleasure as she felt Jean's internal muscles tightening around her engorged pearl. The result of her lover's orgasm was a gush of wetness flowing around Rolanda's member and oozing out to squelch loudly as their bodies frantically slapped together.

A wave of pleasure washed the spike haired woman into an ocean of sensation as she climaxed with a spectacular roar.

* * *

><p><em>Snip.<em>

_Snip._

_Snip._

"Can you not hurry this up?"

The snipping stopped as the snipper faced the snipee and growled, "Genius takes effort."

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

><p>Jean could no longer remain on all fours. Her body felt like jelly as she slowly collapsed taking Hooch with her. "Oh God that was so good." She groaned feeling her lover slowly withdrawing from inside her heated depths.<p>

Gasping, Hermione's mother rolled over onto her back and gazed at her lover with mocha eyes twinkling, "You're rather good at this you know."

Blushing, Hooch sat up on her elbows and stared down at their bodies. Both of them glistened with perspiration and the scent of sex was heavy in the air. Her engorged clit stood proudly among silver curls.

Spying Hooch's persistent erection, Jean grinned, "Wanna go again?"

* * *

><p>Minerva stood before the full length mirror in her and Hermione's bedroom. Turning her head to the left and then to the right, she asked her wife's reflection, "What do you think?"<p>

Hermione had been leaning against the doorframe watching her wife preening. She never would've pegged Minerva as being even a tiny bit vain.

But she was... At least about her hair.

Stepping into the room, the young witch stated, "It doesn't matter what I think. It's your hair."

Frowning, the elegant witch shook her head, "You are my wife, I value your opinion." She walked over to her mate and took Hermione's smaller hands into her larger ones. "Tell me what you think... please?"

Flashing her wife the infamous "Cheshire Cat Grin", Hermione replied, "I think you're bloody sexy any which way you wear your hair. In fact, you could be flat out bald and I would STILL think you were hotter than the Harpies."

An elegantly sculpted eyebrow quirked, "The Harpies eh?"

They really were a sexy group of witches.

Hermione stepped closer to her wife and stood on tip toe as she pressed her lips to that of her mate, "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>George Weasley was sitting on the sofa staring into the fire. There was a lost expression glimmering in his eyes and across his face. So much so that Dawn reached out and tapped his shoulder, "Hey?"<p>

Piercing blue eyes fastened upon curious mocha, "Yeah?"

Frowning, the young woman asked, "You okay?" The young woman liked this particular Weasley very much. He was like the big brother she never had.

A smile replaced the frown in an instant, "Of course. Why?"

Dawn snorted, "Cause it's me you're talking to. A minute ago you looked like somebody stole your cheese, now you're all smiles." She cocked her head and added, "I don't buy that put on a fake smile thing for a second."

George's lips quirked as he answered, "It's nothing you can help me with."

"Try me?"

Leaning back, he sighed, "You can't bring Fred back and you can't fill my heart because you love Ron and I love..." He trailed off, then muttered, "Never mind. It doesn't matter." There was such dejection in his voice.

Dawn raised an eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of Minerva and asked, "What about the blonde?"

"Who?"

She poked his shoulder, "You know the one with the big boobies? The one I smacked in the head with a frying pan? Candi Barr?*"

Sadly, George shook his head, "She's in Azkaban." He paused and ran a frustrated hand through his shoulder length firey hair, "Besides, her father was Voldemort."

Dawn snorted, "So?"

George's eyes widened and he flung his arms out in a shrugging movement, "So!"

Dawn mimicked his gesture, "So?"

Seeing how he just wasn't going to win this, he sighed. Visibly deflating, the tall man appeared to nearly shrink before her eyes, "So..."

Scrunching her face, Dawn let out a growl but before she could screech anything at the stubborn Weasley, Hermione walked in and stated, "So go see her."

She sat herself on the coffee table in front of the sofa so that she could look him straight in the eyes and give him her patented I-dare-you-to-dispute-me-look.

He lasted about 10 seconds under her penetrating stare before looking over at Minerva as she walked into the living room behind her wife and whining, "Make her stop!"

The Headmistress pulled herself into her most regal stance and with a raised eyebrow, replied, "Stop her? I am not going any where near her." To which Dawn burst out into hysterical laughter.

George shot the young woman the "fish eye", saying, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Eventually Jean and Rolanda made it into the bedroom. Snuggled together under warm satin sheets and a lovely tartan comforter, the spike haired witch wrapped an arm around her love and pulled her tightly against her side.<p>

Jean smiled softly and rested her head upon her lover's strong shoulder. Her right hand traced random patterns across a well muscled abdomen, "You've been working out." She whispered as she gently poked her finger into Rolanda's very ticklish belly button.

Swatting the mischievous hand away, Hooch smirked, "Well I can't let Minerva have the only washboard abs in Hogwarts now can I?" The Flying Instructor had quite the competitive streak it seemed.

Snickering, Jean yawned and muttered, "S'pose not."

Gently Hooch nudged her woman, "Hey don't you fall asleep yet. I got something to ask ya."

Mocha eyes blinked tiredly, "Can it wait?"

"Nope."

Shaking her head, the elder Granger grumbled, "You know I was really really comfortable." She slowly untangled herself from her lover and sat up. Leaning back against the headboard, she asked, "Okay what's up?"

Hooch took a deep breath. Looking down at herself, she realized that she and her partner were stark naked. Shaking her head ruefully, she stated, "Well somehow this just doesn't seem like something one would ask someone while being completely in the buff."

She chuckled as she suddenly felt the bed sheet tossed over her head, "Okay fine." Grinning, she leaned in and softly touched her lips to Jean, "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kissing her lover back, Jean smiled as tears formed in her eyes, "You know that I'm not going to live nearly half as long as you will."

Sadly, Hooch nodded, "I know, but a very wise witch recently told me that it's the quality not the quantity of time spent together that really matters."

Smiling impishly, Jean asked, "Do I know this very wise witch?"

A silver spiked head nodded, "Oh yes you do."

"Wouldn't be my daughter-in-law would it?"

Hooch grimaced, "Somehow that just sounds odd considering she's older than you, but yeah... that's the one."

Smirking, Jean said, "Wise woman."

Grinning Hooch returned, "The wisest." She stared into sparkling mocha eyes and asked, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Jean reached out a hand and gently cupped Rolanda's chin, "I love you so very much and want to spend whatever time I have left loving and being loved by you." A tear slipped down her cheek as she added, "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I love you Jean Granger and I want you to be my wife, so will ya?"

There was a long moment of silence that caused Hooch's heart to plummet. Looking up into Jean's melancholy eyes, her own yellow orbs filled with the beginnings of tears.

A moment later, Jean smiled and simply replied with, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Minerva made her way over to the sofa, "George you have never struck me as the kind of man who would sit around moping like this. You are a Weasley. Act like one."<p>

The red haired man's eyes widened at the elder witch's harsh words, "Hey McG..."

Shaking her head, the ebony haried witch replied, "Do not McG me young man. Why have you turned your back on this young woman? As I recall, she defended you quite vigorously."**

"Yeah but..."

Minerva frowned mightily, "No! You must decide what you want. Nothing is ever just handed to you. If you want her, then fight for her. Do not simply sit upon the fence and wait to see what happens because if you do that, then you will loose her."

Hermione sighed as she thought just how sexy her wife was in her forthright honesty. Watching her sister's expression, Dawn just rolled her eyes.

Ignoring the byplay, Minerva brought herself eyeball to eyeball with George Weasley, "Candi Barr did not know that her father was Tom Riddle. She cannot help who's blood flows in her veins. She made a choice George." The elder witch cocked an eyebrow and added, "She chose you."

George's face fell as he realized how his actions had effected Candi. His voice dropped to a whisper as he said, "And I turned my back on her." The pain of his heartache was quite prevalent in the expression on his face.

Reaching out and taking his hand, Minerva McGonagall said with a small smile, "Go to her. Fight for her."

"And win." Hermione added as she rested a reassuring hand upon his knee.

The young man nodded and stood, "I will." With that he walked back into Hermione's office and disappeared through her floo with a puff of ash.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

*** see chapter 10 on onward in "The Ties That Bind"**

**** see chapter 28 in "The Ties That Bind"**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me y'all.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 11**

**The Dawning Of A New Day**

The next day...

Four drab grey walls surrounded him. No windows, no natural light. Just two torches burning by the door. A rusty iron monstrosity that creaked in displeasure as it was rarely opened and closed.

Rarely.

After all, who would want to come here? To this place of chill and dank; of the sound of dripping water echoing from some far off spot. Of the stench of mildew, human waste and decay. Of the overwhelming feeling of dispair that threatened to take his breath away.

Azkaban Prison.

George Weasley walked to the center of the foul room. Moving towards a rickety card table with two ancient metal folding chairs. He looked back at the door where the guard of this ward stood.

"Nice place you have here."

The guard, Marcus Flint, sneered, "It serves it's purpose."

Not wanting to think about the true purpose of this room, George asked, "May I speak with her?"

Raising an eyebrow, Flint replied, "You're not the only one."

Turning completely back to face the guard, George asked, "Who else?"

"Rita Skeeter for one. Some people from the Department of Mysteries as well."

Angry, George stalked up to Flint, "Don't let anyone from the Ministry near her." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a hefty bag of galleons. Handing them over, he whispered, "There's more where this came from if you insure her safety."

Greed gleamed in Flint's dark, souless eyes as he opened the canvas bag and peered inside. Seeing the sheer number of golden objects littering the pouch, he replied, "I can do that."

Nodding, George added, "You might want to let Skeeter in though. I have an idea."

There was a calculating expression on the red haired man's face. One that made Marcus Flint wonder whether George Weasley should've been sorted into Slytherin House. Flint's crooked facial features took on a grudging look of respect as he nodded and left the room to go fetch one Candi Barr.

* * *

><p>Dawn Granger sat at the dining room table in her sister and Minerva's quarters. She was once again sketching robe designs in her trusty notebook. Her eyebrows drew together in fierce concentration as she placed her ideas on paper. She used regular old notebook paper. The kind you buy at a pound shop.<p>

Quills and parchment squicked her out.

Too medieval.

Slowly design after design began to unravel before the watchful emerald eyes of the Headmistress. Curiosity getting the better of the elder witch, she stepped up behind Dawn and peered over her shoulder.

"You have an excellent eye for fashion."

Minerva's comment came as a surprise as the young woman hadn't even heard her "big sister" draw near, "Jeeze Stick! You could give a girl a heart attack!"

An elegant eyebrow quirked as Minerva leaned down and turned a page in Dawn's book, "I believe I know someone who might be able to help you bring these ideas to life."

Mocha eyes widened, Who?"

A mysterious smile quirked up thin lips as Minerva replied, "An old friend".

* * *

><p>The rusty door squealed open as Marcus Flint escorted Candi Barr into the dingy room. The young woman glanced about, her eyes darting nervously this way and that.<p>

So far her stay in Azkaban had been a nightmare come to life. Most of her father's followers were here. Living a wretched existance in horrific conditions. Too often, when she was allowed to use the shower facility, there was always an audience.

Morbid curiosity and just flat out awe. His followers would not approach her outright. Messages would be delivered to her via guards who were still sympathetic to the cause. What they wanted, she hadn't a clue.

As long as they left her alone.

As she stepped into the tiny room, she spied a head full of red hair, "George?" Her voice, a mere whisper.

The tall, red haired man whirled around in a billow of purple and black robes. Identical clear blue eyes met in a stunned moment of silence.

A few minutes of stilted quiet passed before Flint cleared his throat and grumbled, I don't have all day Weasley."

George's nostrils flared as he pointed at the suspicious bulge in Flint's front pocket, "Those galleons I gave you say otherwise."

Growling, Flint stepped outside leaving Candi and George alone for the first time since appearing in front of Hermione's clinic after the battle at Camlaan*.

The tall man took in the young woman's appearance. She'd lost a fair bit of weight and her hair needed a good washing. Her fingernails had been chewed down and her blue eyes had a dull cast to them. Knowing it was a stupid question, but asking it anyway, he muttered, "How are you?"

Shaking her head, the blonde pulled out a rusty metal chair and sat down. Staring up at him, she answered, "That is the stupiest thing anyone could ask me." Frowning she growled, "How the hell do you think I am?" Waving her hand around, she added, "I'm in fucking prison George. That's how I am."

George grabbed the second chair and sat as well, "I needed to see you."

Candi raised a blonde eyebrow, "Why? To see that I was well and truly punished? Well, guess what? I am."

George stared at the enraged young woman for a long time. He really couldn't blame her for being so angry. Yes she did follow her mother's madness causing quite a bit of mayhem, but in the end?

Candi had turned against her own mother and probably was the main reason he, Hermione, Dumbledore, Dawn, the elves, Hooch and even Minerva McGonagall had made it through the fight. Her distraction forced her mother to become even more unbalanced and thus gave McGonagall the edge she needed to defeat Leta Pendragon on the fields of Camlaan.

Shame washed over the tall man's features. Looking into the young woman's angry eyes, he said, "I'm sorry."

Candi shook her head, "I know I made mistakes. I listened to my mother's madness for far too long. I didn't try to stop her." She waved her arms in dispair as she muttered, "She was my mother."

Nodding, George replied, "I know... and I want to help you."

Suspicion chased away any tears that may have been forming in her eyes as she asked, "Why?" Pausing to take a breath, she continued, "Why now George? I've been in this God foresaken place for what? A week... two? I don't even know, but you know what? It's been too long!"

She looked at the four grey walls surrounding them and whispered, "They say my mother went to hell, but you know what?" Her eyes glazed over as she stated, "This is the real hell. Right here, right now."

* * *

><p>Minerva stood in the nursery watching her wife care for their children. Hermione was such a natural. She handled the babies with ease, where as the older witch fumbled.<p>

"You care for them like you have been doing it all of your life."

Looking up, the chestnut haired witch flashed her wife a brilliant grin, "You can thank my mum for giving me Barbie, Skipper and Ken when I was little. They were my children and we did everything together." She cocked her head and added with a sad, wistful smile, "That is until my magic started manifesting itself."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and smiled as a memory from long ago surfaced, "I was given a Barbie as a gift by Albus in the sixties." She frowned for a moment as a totally confused expression appeared on her elegant face, then she said, "I am not exactly sure why..." After a long moment, she shook her head, chasing the memory away and smiled at her wife asking, "What happened with your's?"

"Ken cheated on Barbie with G.I. Joe and I hexed him." She grinned impishly, "The carnage set off the smoke detectors in the house and the fire brigade had to be called."

By this time, Minerva's shoulders were shaking with laughter as she invisioned a completely frazzled Jean and a clueless John Granger trying to understand what had happened.

Hermione snickered and continued, "I gave Ken and Joe an unceremonious burial in the back garden behind the shed. Barbie and Skipper discovered love with each other and lived happily ever after in a shoe box in the top of my closet." She smiled and added, "I discovered books shortly there after."

Minerva walked over to her wife and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. When they came up for air, she commented with a grin of her own, "And the rest is history."

Chuckling, Hermione hugged her wife tightly and replied, "Indeed." She deeply inhaled the scent of her wife. Parchment, lavender and spice...

Minerva pulled back as she said, "I was looking at Dawn's drawings and she has some very real talent. I should like to introduce her to Madam Malkin."

Hermione's dark eyes widened as she thought about the implications of her wife's simple statement, "I always knew she was artistic, I just didn't realize how talented she actually is. Do you think Madam Malkin would be willing to take her on as an apprentice?"

Minerva shot her wife a feral grin, "She is not going to apprentice. She is going to start her own line. I want Malkin to agree to sell your sister's creations. I believe that once she has seen Dawn's ideas, she will jump on the broom wagon."

"Is that anything like a bandwagon?"

* * *

><p>George reached out and gently took Candi's hand in his own. He flinched at how icy her skin felt. Noticing his reaction, the blonde shrugged and stated, "You get used to it."<p>

The red haired man shook his head, "You shouldn't have to, nor should you be here. I'm going to see what I can do about getting you out of this hell hole."

Hearing Weasley's words, Flint poked his head back into the room, "Good luck with that mate."

Looking up, George asked, "Why is that?"

Smirking, Marcus Flint stepped back into the room, "She's the daughter of Tom Riddle. Do you honestly believe that the Ministry is ever gonna let this bird see the light of day?" A small cough escaped his lips as he shook his head at the incredulous expression on George Weasley's face.

Standing, George's clear blue eyes seemed to snap as he stalked over to Flint, "The only thing this woman is guilty of is listening to her deranged mother. She cannot be held guilty for the blood that flows through her veins." Staring into pitiless eyes, he continued, "Didn't we just fight a war over basically the same thing?"

Flint shrugged, "Pretty words Weasley but the same old coots what followed her daddy..." He pointed at Candi, "...are the same old coots what govern today. What's to make them change their way of thinking?"

George looked at Candi and saw that she too believed what Marcus Flint had just said. His shoulders dropped as he realized that she had lost hope. Rubbing his hands together, George replied, "Well, we're just going to have to replace the old coots with some new coots."

Hearing a quiet snicker coming from behind him, George turned to see a small smile on Candi's face.

"If anyone can do that George Weasley, it would be you."

* * *

><p>As Hermione finished changing Michael's diaper, Minerva commented, "He seems to evacuate an awful lot."<p>

The chestnut haired woman let out a chuckle at her wife's words, "Evacuate? Minerva... our son is full of shit."

There was a high pitched squeaky laugh that came from Livvy as she popped into the room, "Young Master has the makin's of's the ministers."

Minerva and Hermione laughed at the elf's joke. Pulling her young wife into her arms, Minerva stated, "Maybe he shall one day be minister indeed."

A baby fart coming from the crib next to Michael's told the women and elf just what Michaela thought of the idea.

Delighted laughter floated out of the nursery and into the living room, drawing Dawn's attention. Setting her sketches aside, the tall slim young woman made her way to the nursery asking, "What's so funny?"

Hermione's dancing chocolate eyes twinkled as she replied, "My son has what it takes to become minister."

Dawn cocked her head as a mystified expression made itself known on her face, "Huh?"

Minerva smiled as she answered, "As Hermione has so bluntly stated, our son is full of..." She paused, then used another word, "...Shite and thus has the makings of being a fine politician."

Grinning, as realization hit her, Dawn chimed in, "Or a used car salesman." Smiling at her own joke, the young woman turned and exited the room leaving Minerva, Hermione and Livvy alone. The Headmistress addressed the elf, "Please watch over them?"

Golden eyes blinked up at her, "Alwayses."

Nodding, Minerva gently grasped her wife by the elbow and guided her into their bedroom. Closing the door, she pulled her wife into her arms once more and proceeded to snog her senseless. When the kiss ended, the taller woman nuzzled into her wife's neck and whispered, "How much longer must we wait? I so wish to touch you."

Hermione could hear the need in her wife's voice, "Darling, I can take care of you right now." She moved to unfasten Minerva's robes.

"No."

Chocolate eyes blinked in surprise, "No?"

Minerva shook her head, "You have already done that for me. I want us to be... together. Both of us." Her meaning was clear. She wanted to make love with Hermione. Not have her wife just taking care of the ebony haired witches needs but both of them satisfying each other.

"How much longer until Poppy says you are able to indulge?"

Hermione smiled her understanding at her wife's impatience and desire. Sighing, she replied, "Having two babies put my body through the hoops. It will still be several days until the post natal potions take full affect."

The smaller woman reached up and cupped the cheek of her taller wife, "I'm as eager as you. I miss your touch my love, but we must wait." She sighed again as she added, "I can't wait to feel you inside me once more."

Minerva's reply was to pull her wife close and kiss her with all the love she had in her heart.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Minerva and Dawn Granger stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. The young woman took one look at the hustle and bustle going on around her and whispered, "Wicked."<p>

Since the appearance of the Headmistress of Hogwarts in London was not an every day occurrence, seeing the tall, stately witch in the Alley was an event. Dawn could see the looks of admiration and respect on the faces of the witches and wizards as they parted to allow the regal witch and herself to pass by.

"Cool."

Minerva smirked at her sister-in-law. The latter quickly elbowing her, "Shut up."

Laughing, Minerva drew the young woman into a sideways hug, "I love the fact that you are in no way, shape or form the least bit intimidated by me."

Grinning, Dawn replied, "Minerva... I have seen you covered in baby shite, blood and God knows what else. I've seen your head on fire and seen you in a bikini. I think intimidation slipped off the table a long time ago." She looked around, then asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Minerva McGonagall straightened her posture as she replied, "I am taking you no where. We are here."

Dawn gasped as she looked up at the shop before them. Reading the sign over the door, the young woman recited, "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions."

Minerva grinned down at the young woman, "This my dear, is the dawn of your new day."

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

*** see chapter 30 of "The Ties That Bind".**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: For Oliver and Lucy because they love me in spite of all of my flaws. For making sure I go to bed at a reasonable hour and get up for work each day. For never complaining when I have the fan going full blast and for greeting me with a cheerful meow when I come home each evening.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 12**

**You Are Beautiful**

"True beauty ees vhut lights us from vithin."

A woman's voice, deeply accented, was the first thing Dawn Granger heard when she followed Minerva into the robe shop.

"Eet is vhut gives a voman dat special somesink."

Grinning, Minerva entered the main sales floor of the shop and spied her dear friend. Taller than she, Ivana Malkin was an icon. Someone who had haunted the wizarding fashion world for longer than anyone could remember. Whispered gossip had placed her age somewhere around the same as Dumbledore...

Although no one ever had the courage to ask.

"Ivana?" Minerva's brogue identifying her even with the other witch's back to she and Dawn.

The tall woman turned and steel grey eyes beheld the Headmistress and young Dawn. The latter feeling like she was being appraised or looked at like a specimen under a microscope.

"Vhat can I do for jue Meenerva?" The stately witch took an elegant step towards them. Her iron grey hair was swept upward and bundled in the back of her head in a bun that was stylish, yet not quite as severe as what Minerva wore. Her left eyebrow was quirked curiously as her piercing gaze fell upon Dawn once again.

Minerva smirked as she watched Dawn squirm under Ivana's penetrating stare. Placing a gentle hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder the ebony haired witch stated, "I should like you to take a look at some of young Dawn's designs." She paused and glanced around the shop looking for customers. "Do you have time?"

Those all-seeing eyes again raked over Dawn for long moments before the older witch replied, "Vhut do jue know of fashion Meenerva MeeGonagall?"

Minerva snorted, "Not one bloody thing except that Dawn Granger has a talent that I would like to see reach it's pinnacle. I think you can help do that."

"Indeed." The older witch shrugged her purple clad shoulders and stated, "Vell... eef the venerable headmeestress of Hogwarts tinks eet so... den perhaps eet is."

Minerva wasn't sure if Ivana was being sarcastic or serious.

Neither was Dawn. She wasn't about to take any condescending crap either. Planting closed fists on her slim hips, she flashed angry mocha eyes and stated, "If you don't want to look at my stuff, then fine. It's your loss. C'mon Minerva." She moved to turn around but stopped when she heard booming laughter.

Ivana Malkin was delighted to meet this spunky youngster.

Sassy and full of fire.

Young Dawn intrigued her. Smiling, her steely eyes took on a twinkle, "Come. Let us go to my office. I vant to see vhut jue have come up vith."

It was at that moment, that the person Ivana had been speaking with stepped out of a dressing cubicle. "If she's a Granger, then I have no doubt that her designs will be... interesting."

Narcissa Malfoy slowly limped over to the group of women. She walked with a cane these days courtesy of one Leta Pendragon*. The regal witch nodded to Minerva noticing a momentary flash of anger in her emerald eyes. Turning, she addressed Dawn, "I mean no disrespect."

Dawn nodded, "None taken." She eye'd the older witch up and down and asked, "Do I need to make an appointment for you to see Hermione?"

Touched by the young woman's concern, Narcissa shook her head, "Your sister explained that my recovery would be lengthy and that I might have to use a cane for the rest of my life." A sad twinkle glistened her eyes, "She said that once my tendons and ligaments have completely healed, then she would look into reconstructive surgery if necessary."

Dawn nodded and replied, "Would you like to relay anything to her?"

Narcissa smiled, "I understand congratulations are in order Headmistress? Perhaps you could relay my best wishes."

Dawn grinned as Minerva replied, "Thank you Lady Malfoy." There was warmth in Minerva's voice, but it never made it to her eyes.

Ivana Malkin was never a patient witch at the best of times, however even she could spare the time to allow Narcissa Malfoy a few moments with her new guests. Her eyes wandered to the headmistress noticing for the first time that she wasn't clad in her usual tartan but rather a stunning burgundy robe/cloak combination that took her breath away. "Ees dat vun of jour's?"

Dawn looked to see what Madam Malkin was referring to. Seeing Minerva's robe, the slim young woman smiled and replied, "Yes. I did one for Hermione in emerald green as well."

"Fabulous dahlink! Let me see..." Without so much as a how-do-you-do, Ivana Malkin removed Minerva's robe from her body.

Dawn grinned, "Good thing you're wearing something underneath!" She snickered after feeling a gentle cuff on the back of her head. She looked over at Lady Malfoy and noticed she had a hand over her mouth trying to cover her own snickers.

Completely oblivious, the fashion conscious witch examined the fabric this way and that. "Eet is put together rather well."

Dawn loved how Ivana Malkin rolled her "R's".

Minerva watched as her friend tugged on the stitching and turned the garment inside out, "If you damage my robe I will hex you."

Steel grey eyes fastened on emerald for just a moment before her focus went back to the garment, "Dis is amazink!"

"Would you be willing to sell these?" Minerva pressed.

Narcissa's eyes lit up, "I would like mine in green and silver."

Slytherin colours.

Naturally.

Taking a deep breath, Ivana pierced Dawn with an intense grey eyed stare, "Did jue construct dis? Eet has magical properties but I do not sense workable magic in jue."

_'Workable? What did that mean?'_ The young woman wondered. Instead, Dawn shook her head, "I designed it. Molly Weasley made it."

"Brilliant."

Narcissa Malfoy had never been one to associate with muggles or squibs in years past but the war had changed her way of thinking. Especially after having dealt with Dawn's genius of a sister. She smiled at the younger Granger and replied, "You do have magic my dear." She placed a hand over her heart and added, "It's right in here."

Madam Malkin returned the robe to her friend sniggering at the look of disgust Minerva was shooting her way, "I vould be delighted to sell dis..." She paused thinking... "I tink perhaps three or four hundred galleons each." Shrewdly she added, "I take tventy percent of course."

"Five." Minerva hissed.

"Feefteen."

"Four", came another hiss.

"Twelf?"

"Three."

Steely eyes rolled as a disgusted Malkin grunted, "Fine. I vill take fife!" She walked over to a work table and quickly sketched out a design. Bringing the paper over to Dawn, she stated, "Dis shall be jour logo."

Dawn stared down at the paper to see a stylized sunrise with the word "DAWN" written in the middle. Showing it to Minerva, she whispered, "This is perfect." She looked up to see approval shining in proud emerald eyes.

"Excellent. I vill haf some contracts drawn up for jou to sign." The tall witch nodded towards Minerva, "Pending jour approval of course."

Minerva nodded and said, "She can make her own decisions." Catching mocha eyes, she added, "I think you should speak with your mother and Hermione about this though."

Nodding, Dawn replied, "Molly too. If she agrees to make these for me, then I want the logo to be done in red ink."

Malkin shook her head, "I haf seemstresses..."

Dawn frowned, "No Weasley no wobes... I mean robes." She elbowed her "big" sister after hearing a quiet snicker.

Malkin frowned, "Fine."

Narcissa spoke up, "I want green and silver!"

Chuckling, Dawn smiled, "Okay. Let me talk with Molly, mum and 'Mione..."

"Dat ees amusink. Sounds like law firm..."

* * *

><p>After leaving the robe shop, Minerva took Dawn to the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat.<p>

Minerva noticed that Dawn seemed too quite, "Alright then?"

The young woman looked up from her sandwich. Sighing, she leaned back and muttered, "Why does everyone think I have magic? I don't feel anything."

Minerva thought for a moment, then replied with a small smile, "Magic can sense other magic." At Dawn's mystified expression, she continued, "My magic tingles when I encounter other magical beings. Similar to what muggles call "radar"."

Dawn smirked, "You mean you get pinged?"

Not understanding the specifics but getting the gist of the idea, the older witch replied, "Something like that."

"So I ping you?"

Chuckling, Minerva answered, "Something like that. Your mother does too, to a smaller extent. Perhaps you should ask Hermione?"

The young woman took a bite of her ham sandwich. Looking thoughtful as she slowly chewed. Once she swallowed, she took a sip of her pumpkin juice and said, "I guess I will."

Minerva speared a bit of her tuna salad and asked, "I am curious as to your inclusion of Molly Weasley."

Dawn leaned back and said, "The Weasleys have so little and Molly has a genuine talent with a needle and thread. Don't you think it's about time someone took notice? She's spent her entire adult life looking after her family. Maybe this will give her something that's just for her and provide extra money."

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Minerva asked, "Do you plan to make her a partner?"

Dawn smiled, "Maybe. I need to talk with her."

Minerva nodded. She was very impressed with the young woman sitting opposite her. For being so young, Dawn Granger was very thoughtful, caring and compassionate as well as possessing an enormous artistic talent. A talent that was being channeled by magic. That's why Minerva kept getting "pinged".

Dawn shook her head, "That still doesn't explain whether or not I have magic and if I do, how come I can't use it?" She was getting frustrated. Everyone said she was magical yet she couldn't wave a wand for toffee.

She'd tried with 'Mione's. The only thing that happened was Hermione giving her a lecture about taking another witch's wand without permission.

Minerva cocked her head as an idea came to her, "Perhaps I can speak to Hermione about pursuing a new line of research into why you have magic and yet cannot voluntarily access it."

Dawn snorted, "Great. Turn me into a lab rat."

Minerva laughed and after a few moments Dawn joined in.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Narcissa Malfoy limped into her sitting room only to find her son reclining in a chair reading. Ever since he'd been compelled to kidnap Hermione McGonagall, the young man had kept to the relative safety of Malfoy Manor. Her son had been plagued with nightmares and no potion had been able to help him.

"How are you today?" She asked as she met his misty grey eyes with her own.

Rising gracefully, the tall, lanky young man moved to his mother's side to help her sit down, "More to the point, how are you?"

Sighing, she replied, "In pain, but that's a given these days."

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

The regal witch shook her head, "The best healers in St. Mungos didn't even know how to repair the wounds from what your aunt did to me. They told me that I would never be able to use my hands or feet again and look at me now. Up and walking. Albeit rather slowly, but still I am doing it and that is thanks to your former classmate. My best hope is Hermione McGonagall. She repaired the damage and whatever medicine she concocted really helped."

Draco swallowed nervously, "And after what I did to her, I imagine she doesn't want anything to do with us." He shook his head as memories of what he'd done to Hermione and what Minerva had done to him surfaced causing a shudder to race through his body.

Narcissa shook her head, "No. I don't believe she is one to hold grudges over something like this. Minerva on the other hand..." She trailed off remembering how she had interacted with the Headmistress and young Dawn Granger earlier in the day. There had been times when she had seen anger flashing in those intense emerald eyes.

"I think you need to make peace with the Headmistress."

"Aw mum! She'll kill me!" Draco whimpered as he remembered feeling McGonagall's powerful hand on his throat as she physically lifted him off of his feet.

Narcissa opened her arms to her son, "Come." Willingly the tall man knelt in front of his mother and felt her loving arms wrap around his shoulders.

Shuddering, he whispered, "I'm afraid."

A sad smile graced the lovely face of his mother, "I know. But you must see her if you are ever to put your nightmare to rest." She ran her fingers through his soft platinum hair as she felt him begin to sob.

"I am afraid too." She whispered looking at the faint scars on her wrists.

Draco pulled away to see what she was doing. Taking her hands in his, he looked deeply into her eyes, "You will get through this. We both will."

Narcissa sighed, "I am scarred."

A tear slid down Draco's cheek as he whispered, "We all are, but you? You are beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: When writing Ivana Malkin, I had this picture of Lady Tremain from Disney's Cinderella in my head. Y'all know her as the evil step-mother. I'm borrowing her look not her personality. Thank you unknown Disney animation artist from way back when.**

**I also want to thank Aslin's Fire and LilyPhoenix for poking me into getting this chapter done.**

*** See chapter 27 of "The Ties That Bind"**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks y'all.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 13**

**Come Here To Me**

Ron Weasley stood over a bubbling vat of toffee. He could feel a trickle of sweat meandering down his left temple. The key to good toffee was constant and steady stirring and he'd been at it for nearly an hour.

Since he'd started working for Corny he'd spent a lot of time tending the vats. His newly bulging biceps were testament to that.

Too bad Dawn hadn't been around to notice.

The thought of the lovely, youngest Granger caused a gentle twitch in his groin. Merlin how he wanted her! More than that, he loved her. Really truly loved her.

Pulling the stirring paddle towards him, he felt the burn of muscles in his abdomen. "You just wait till you see me now Dawn Granger."

"She'll be absolutely ga ga over you." The booming voice of his employer echoed from the top of the stairs.

"Oy! Are you spying on me?" The red head growled.

Loud laughter floated downstairs, "What and have Dumbles hex me because I'm leering at my red headed apprentice? Hell no! Or worse... Having Dawn clobber me with her frying pan?"

The sound of his American accent made Corny's statement even more funny and Ron couldn't help but chuckle. He turned his head to look at the stairs has he heard his boss's heavy footfalls coming down. He never realized until that moment just how big Cornelius Honeyduke actually was.

The stunned expression on his apprentice's face caused Corny to glance down at his zipper, "Whut? Am I hanging out?" He looked around at himself.

Walking over to the boiling vat, he commented, "You might want to turn the fire down on that a click or two."

Ron shook himself and did as instructed. Once done, he smirked at the big man, "I just now realized how big you are."

Grinning, the tall American rubbed a hand over his bald head and replied, "Six foot five inches of pure love machine... at least according to Dumbles."

Ron shook his head and raised a hand, "Too much information."

* * *

><p>Poppy smiled at Hermione as she pulled the sheet down to cover the young doctor's private bits, "I think everything has healed. Do you have any discomfort? "<p>

The chestnut haired witch shook her head as she sat up asking, "Even penetration?"

Poppy nodded with a knowing grin. She imagined Minerva to be fairly frustrated with the amount of time she'd ordered to allow Hermione to properly heal, "Minerva a bit ...um frustrated?"

The infamous "Cheshire Cat" grin appeared as the brown eyed woman replied, "Not just her."

Peals of laughter could be heard all over the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle...<p>

Minerva and Dawn stepped out of the floo and into her office. With a flourish of her wand, she vanished the soot from both of them.

"Thanks." Dawn muttered absently.

Raising an eyebrow, Minerva asked, "What bothers you so?"

The tall, slim young woman looked at her sister-in-law, "Um... just thinking." She walked over to the floor to ceiling windows on the far side of the Headmistress' office. Staring out, she said, "I need to talk to 'Mione. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to stay at the clinic with her."

Smiling, Minerva walked over to stand by her side, "I think she will understand. Hermione only wants you to be the best YOU you can be and if designing wizarding fashion is what you are meant to do, then so be it."

Dawn shot the tall witch a lop sided grin, "Thanks Stick."

Minerva nudged the cheeky young woman with her elbow, "Come. Let us have a spot of tea."

* * *

><p>Ron finished setting the new toffee out on cooling racks. Wiping his hands on his apron, he looked over to see Corny eyeing the new batch with a raised, drawn on, eyebrow.<p>

Smiling, the tall red head grinned and stated, "I added a single "Pop Rock" to each piece."

Knowing the explosive nature of said ingredient, Corny smiled, "Exploding with flavour?"

Chuckling, Ron replied, "Something like that. Dawn gave me the idea." A thought popped into his head similar to what a "Pop Rock" does in one's mouth. Scratching his chin, he addressed his boss, Heya?"

The bald candymaker looked over at his apprentice, "What's up?"

Blushing, Ron momentarily glanced down at his groin, "Funny you should ask."

It took Corny a minute, then he caught on. Laughing, he stated, "I hope that's not for me. Albus would not be happy and neither would Dawn."

Blushing deeper, Ron held up a hand, "I like you Corny, just not THAT way." He moved over to a work table that had two chairs at either end. Pulling out one, he sat and asked, "I want to be with Dawn, I'm just not sure how to go about it."

Corny moved to the other chair saying, "Far be it for a gay man to go about explaining to a straight one how to seduce a woman, but here goes."

Laughing, Ron answered, "I know about that part. I just don't know how to get there with her."

Corny's jovial expression took on a more serious look, "In her case, I think you just need to talk about it, then see how it goes."

Ron realized that Corny knew about what had happened to Dawn when she was younger.* "Who told you?"

"Dumbles."

Ron shook his head, "Is there anything he doesn't know?"

Corny chuckled, "Oh yes. How to make love with the lights on." The bald man shook his head and added, "Such a prude."

Ron couldn't help but laugh even if it was too much information.

Corny smiled as a thought popped into his head, "You know who you should really be asking about how to be with a Granger woman?"

Ron returned his smile as he remembered a chess game he'd had with the Headmistress a while back.**

* * *

><p>When Hermione made it back to her and Minerva's quarters, it was to find her wife and little sister sitting on the sofa having tea. "Oh so having a tea party without me eh?" She asked with a cheeky grin.<p>

There was a twinkle gleaming in chocolate eyes that made Minerva wonder just what her wife was up to. A single questioning ebony eyebrow rose inquisitively.

Not a single word was spoken between the two, but Dawn could see communication going on in spades. Rising from her spot on the sofa, she muttered, "I think I'll just go see Ron." She walked over to Hermione's office calling Izer's name.

The young woman could see her older sister slowly moving towards the Headmistress. The latter's emerald eyes darkening to a deep, deep forest green.

"Did's you's calls for Izer?"

So engrossed in her observation of her sister and Minerva, that she didn't hear the tiny elf pop in. Smiling, she whispered, "Could you take me to Honeyduke's please?"

"Of courses."

Before she was spirited away, Dawn Granger caught a glimpse of Minerva staring at Hermione with an expression that spoke volumes. She could hear her sister's mischievous chuckle as her body disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Alone at last."<p>

Minerva smiled as her beautiful wife gracefully glided across the room and slid thin but deceptively strong arms around her waist.

"Whatever shall we do with the time?" The Headmistress asked in her classic "Professor McGonagall" dry tone but with a coy grin turning up her rose coloured lips.

Pressing her luscious curves closer to her wife's athletic frame, Hermione's eyes darkened to the deepest mahogany, "I can think of a few things." Her voice was like velvet.

Soft.

Seductive.

An aroused growl erupted from the Animagus' thin lips as she eyed her mate; not sure whether Hermione was making an overture or just playing.

The chestnut haired witch saw a glimmer of uncertainty swirling in forest green depths. Flashing a reassuring smile, she whispered, "Come to bed with me?"

* * *

><p>Izer deposited Dawn at the front door of Honeyduke's and departed back to the castle. After all, his chores weren't going to get done all by themselves.<p>

Catching the sweet scents from within the shop, she opened the dark oak door and stepped inside.

Chocolate, caramel, vanilla, strawberry, ginger and a myriad of other delightful flavours tantalized and teased the young woman's senses as the words to an old song popped into her head...

"Who can take the sunrise? Sprinkle it with dew? Cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two... The Candyman. The Candyman can. The Candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good..." Dawn softly sang to herself as she browsed.

She wandered over to the counter where a batch of something gooey and ...raspberry? was resting. Reaching out, she plucked the still warm confection from the counter and popped it into her mouth.

Smiling, she continued with her song, "Who can take a rainbow? Wrap it in a sigh..."

A deep voice sang out the next line, "Soak it in the sun and make a groovy lemon pie..."

Dawn looked up to see Corny standing in the doorway that led to the basement stairs. Smiling, she sauntered over saying, "The candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good."

Grinning, Corny walked behind the counter and leaned down resting his elbows on the surface. With a twinkle in his eye and in a surprisingly pleasant voice, he sang out, "The Candyman makes everything he bakes, satisfying and delicious."

Dawn's equally lovely soprano voice rang out, "Talk about your childhood wishes. You can even eat the dishes!"***

Together the tall candymaker and the youngest Granger burst into mirthful laughter.

* * *

><p>Soft, plump lips gently caressed thinner, yet equally soft flesh. Slowly, deliberately those intoxicating lips slid across an elegantly chiseled cheekbone.<p>

Minerva couldn't keep her eyes open. Hermione was mesmerizing her with sensation. "M'eudail..."****

The older witch felt herself being led in the direction of their bedroom, "Wha..."

"Hush." Hermione whispered as she pulled Minerva's hand to her lips and gently kissed the knuckles. They continued down the hall, till they reached the door to the nursery. Peering inside, the young witch smiled as she saw Livvy hovering over her children's baby beds.

Golden eyes locked with dark chocolate for just a moment before the elf nodded. Reassured of her children's state of restfulness and safety, the young mother pulled her mate towards their bedroom door.

"Hermione?" Minerva questioned in a soft, low voice.

Another kiss was deposited on thin lips, then the dark eyed witch replied with, "It's time."

* * *

><p>Corny grinned as he watched Dawn and Ron embrace, "What brings you by?"<p>

After sharing a sweet kiss with her boyfriend, she pulled him over to the counter saying, "I have some amazing news."

* * *

><p>As the door to their bedroom clicked shut, Minerva found herself with an armful of amourous wife. Pulling Hermione into her body, she felt her mate's generous breasts pressing into her own. Groaning at the contact, she touched her lips to that of her wife.<p>

Fire erupted from the contact. Waves of arousal fused with deep, deep love washed over both women.

"I love you" was said and yet no words were spoken.

Slowly, clothing was gently removed. One article at a time. Wherever skin was exposed, soft kisses followed. Gentle, wet tastes and touches to a collar bone, the hollow of a throat. A shoulder.

The neck.

Both witches had long ago discovered that this was a sweet spot for the other. A rasping tongue against the pulse of an artery causing a wanting moan to escape lush coral coloured lips.

An equally wanting yowl as teeth nipped at the porcelain skin of the graceful, swan-like curve of Minerva's neck.

Nimble fingers unfastening restrictive robes and thus allowing the treasures hidden beneath to be exposed to loving gazes. Long slender fingers unhooking the front closure of a lace covered maternity bra to expose ample creamy breasts made larger due to nursing.

Emerald eyes darkened to forest green gazed lustfully at hardened nipples straining with desire. The normally restrained witch giving in to her need to taste those tantalizing buds.

Hermione arched her back as she felt Minerva's lips latch onto her pebbled flesh and gently yet firmly swirl her tongue in circles around her peak while at the same time pulling upward with tingling suction.

Feeling a gush of wetness ooze from her sex, the chestnut haired woman groaned, "Oh Tabby...please."

Hearing that sultry plea caused the older witch's inner muscles to clench. Oh Merlin how she wanted her woman!

Somehow, Hermione managed to remove the taller woman's bra as well. Her talented fingers had found nipples nearly rock hard with need. The young witch knew exactly what her wife enjoyed as she used her thumb and index finger to apply squeezing pressure.

Grinning, she felt Minerva's hips thrust against her own.

* * *

><p>Corny looked at Ron. The red haired man had his mouth hanging open as Dawn explained what happened regarding Madam Malkin.<p>

"Do you think Molly would be interested in becoming my partner in this venture?" The young woman asked, earnestly staring into clear blue eyes.

Slowly closing his mouth, Ron smiled, "I think she would be honoured."

* * *

><p>Completely naked now, Minerva tenderly lay her wife upon their bed. She paused for a moment to gaze adoringly upon the treasure before her, "I thank God for the day he brought you into my life."<p>

A soft, sweet smile was her wife's response as arms were opened beckoning her to come close. "Come here to me."

Obeying the needy request, Minerva gingerly climbed onto the bed and carefully lay her body upon her mate's.

Both women gasping with sensation as shins, knees, thighs and finally hips came together. The tickling sensation of neatly trimmed ebony wisps meshing with thicker dark chestnut curls causing them to press their mounds together.

Another moan sounded as wetness could be felt painting the other's upper thigh.

Lowering her upper body Minerva felt goosebumps run down her spine as her breasts pressed into her wife's.

"Oh God you feel so good." Hermione hissed as she thrust her pelvis upward.

Purring, Minerva responded by thrusting downward, "As do you my love."

* * *

><p>The trio trooped down to the basement where Ron's "Toffee Pops" were cooling. He wanted to see how they turned out and Corny was really curious to see if this was something that could be sold to the public.<p>

He knew that not every new invention was practical. His banana caramel creams were a perfect example of that. The banana would liquify and leak out before the caramel had a chance to properly set. Thus he was intrigued by his apprentice's idea.

Walking to the cooling table, the big man plucked the hardened confection between two fingers and popped it into his mouth. What followed was an explosion of flavour.

Grinning, he clapped Ron on the back, "Brilliant!"

Blue eyes widened, "Really?" Reaching for a sweet, he copied his boss's action.

Curious, Dawn also snagged a treat as well.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Delicious!"

* * *

><p>"Delicious", Minerva whispered as she leaned in for another taste of her wife's creamy essence. Her skillful tongue slid between womanly folds swollen with lust to delve into a center dripping with Hermione's need. She felt small fingers tangling and tugging at her loose ebony tresses.<p>

"More," the young witch hissed as she thrust her sex against her wife's teasing tongue. She writhed uncontrollably as she felt passionate nibbles against her inner thigh then began to thrash as two fingers purposefully slid into her tight sex.

"Oh more Minerva, please... more!"

A lip curled in a feral expression as the Headmistress whispered the spell that would give her wife exactly what she was asking for. Ignoring the momentary pain, she pulled one of Hermione's legs over one shoulder and the other leg over the other shoulder. A deep, possessive growl sounded as she thrust her engorged clitoris deeply inside of her mate.

"YES!"

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

***see chapter 11 of "The Ties That Bind"**

****see chapter 26 of "The Ties That Bind"**

*****"The Candyman" from the album by Sammy Davis Jr. "Now" Written by Leslie Bricusse & Anthony Newley and released in 1972.**

******"My Darling"**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I received a rather disturbing PM accusing me of stealing asouldreams idea of a bonding so I feel the need to clarify one simple fact. I wrote about Minerva and Hermione's bonding in my story "The Next Step" which was published in June of 2008. "Bonding" was not published until June of 2009. That would be a full year later. So I say to you flamers out there. Please get your facts straight before you let loose a totally uncalled for tirade.**

**Also, as many readers have come to realize, my series of stories: The Next Step, The Boat House, The Ties That Bind and this one are based on an AU created by the awesome ButterflyRainbow in her Cat & Kitten stories. Those stories are unfortunately no longer available on this site but can be found on Facebook on the MM/HG Fan Club page. It is a wonderful site filled with photos, dialogue and a plethora of creativity from a lovely group of true Minerva/Hermione fans.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 14**

**Here There Everywhere**

The room was still except for the faint sound of the fire crackling and the quiet gasps of two women trying to catch their breath. The heavy musky scent of love making permeated the air. Sweet, yet piquant. Spicy with a tang all of it's own.

The squeaky sounds of a mahogany bed creaking as Minerva slowed her frantic thrusting.

"Oh Tabby don't stop. Please don't stop!"

The lusty plea of her mate, her lover, her wife caused the fire within to rise once again.

"Never. I shall never stop."

In the firelight, pale skin glistening with perspiration glided against it's golden counterpart. The latter glowing with the efforts of their exertions. Strong legs wrapped themselves firmly around a trim waist. Small hands sliding over a strong back.

Minerva sighed her pleasure as she thrust her hips; deeply embedding her engorged clitoris into the sensual heat of her wife's tight sex.

Hermione was floating on a sea of sexual bliss. Each thrust of her wife's shapely hips caused a sensation within her akin to paradise. Her womanhood was dripping with the earthy scented creaminess of her arousal.

Each time Minerva pulled out, a sense of loss briefly engulfed the young woman. That sense was then chased away as the wet slapping sound of her wife pushing back inside caused a spine tingling, nipple hardening rush of feeling that made her head spin and her eyes roll back into her head.

"Oh Gods..."

* * *

><p>Dinner time at the Burrow was always a cacophany of activity. Molly Weasley waved her wand as a conductor would wave their baton. Creating a symphony of domesticity.<p>

The whispy, billowing of a tablecloth settling on the worn and scarred dining table was joined by the clack of ceramic plates settling in their proper places. A whoosh of napkins folding themselves and sliding beside the plates was accompanied by the musical tinkle of silverware sorting itself upon the newly settled napkins.

Ginny watched her mother with a huge grin on her pretty face. She hoped that one day she would be half as skilled as her mum was at keeping house.

As if picking up her thoughts, the Weasley matriarch smiled and stated, "It's taken the better part of forty years to get this down my darling." To back up her words, another wave of her wand produced a procession of serving dishes. Each aligning itself upon the long, well used counter surface next to a stove that contained a delightful conglomeration of mouth watering creations.

"Fetch the drinks my dear." Molly ordered as she focussed on carefully transferring the food from cheerfully bubbling pots to the waiting serving bowls. Once that was done, another wave caused the procession to float to the table and settle itself in strategic locations in the center.

Taking a deep breath, Molly bellowed, "Dinner is ready!"

The sound of one set of feet pounding down the steps caused the red haired woman to pause. Was there no one else home? Moments later Harry stepped into the kitchen at the same time Arthur emerged from his office.

"It smells lovely my dear." Arthur commented as he stepped over to his wife and pecked her cheek. Looking around, he mused, "Seems we're a bit low on diners though."

Frowning, Molly muttered, "Oh hell no." Waving her wand she cried, "Expecto Patronum!" A blast of silver erupted from her wand in the form of a she bear. "Find my brood and inform them that dinner is ready." With that the bear whisked through the walls and vanished.

* * *

><p>Ron, Corny and Dawn were interupted by the sudden appearance of an enormous whispy she bear growling in what sounded like Molly's voice, "Dinner is ready!"<p>

The three people looked at each other for a moment, then Ron said to his boss, "Want to join us?"

Grinning the tall American shook his head, "No thanks. I plan on surprising Dumbles."

With that, the three people proceeded to close up the shop.

* * *

><p>Stirring a bubbling cauldron, George Weasley nearly blew himself up as his mother's patronus suddenly appeared before the work table.<p>

"Bugger!"

He lowered the flame on his potion and stared at the she bear. "Really?"

The bear let out a huff and shrugged before grumbling, "Dinner is ready," then disappearing.

* * *

><p>In a small corner office in the Ministry's Department of Administrative Affairs, Percy Weasley looked up from the twelve inch high stack of parchment on his desk to see his mum's bear appear with the words, "Dinner is ready!" Growling out.<p>

Sighing, he shook his head and continued working. Paperwork was so much more important.

"Arse!" The bear grumbled before vanishing in a puff of silver mist.

* * *

><p>A series of pops in the garden heralded the arrival of her family. Smiling, the red haired witch then turned as the floo also whistled out incoming.<p>

"About bloody time." She snarked as various red heads moved to the table followed by a few heads of different coloured hair.

"I work and slave all day to feed this rabble. The least you can do is be here."

Only Ginny smirked as she knew just what kind of effort her domestic goddess of a mother actually put in. Magic was a wonderful thing when you knew the proper spells. Molly had it down to an art form.

* * *

><p>The Headmistress threw her head back as the intensity of her orgasm caused her body to explode with pleasure, "Uhhhh!"<p>

For a single moment in time Minerva's back arched, her magnificent gleaming ebony locks swished backwards to cascade down her glistening back. Her powerful shoulders and arms trembled and finally gave out causing her to collapse upon her quivering mate in a sweaty jumble of arms and legs. Both witches sporting matching grins of the sexually satisfied.

Hermione's arms snaked protectively around her wife; pulling her close, "I love you." She buried her nose into the skin of Minerva's neck and inhaled deeply the scent of her mate. Lavender and heather, old parchment, spice and sandlewood with a hint of evergreen. Her Minerva...

Intoxicating.

The older witch, her face buried in the wild mane of her wife mumbled, "And I love you my wife."

Both women lay quietly. Minerva still sheathed inside Hermione. Neither wanting to break this perfect moment in time. Each savouring the closeness.

Connected.

Always.

The Headmistress' heart thumped inside her chest so hard that the young witch could feel it against her own. Small, gentle hands slowly caressed rapidly cooling skin. She treasured these moments with her wife. A woman she was utterly devoted to. A woman that only she was priviledged to see this side of.

Smiling, Hermione could feel small kisses being placed on the skin of her neck just below her ear, then a whispered, "My witch."

Before she could reply, a loud growly sound made itself known from Minerva's stomach area. Raising herself up on her elbows, the older witch gazed into the eyes of her wife. An eyebrow quirked as Hermione burst into delighted laughter.

"See what you do to me?" Minerva whinged looking into her wife's twinkling chocolate eyes. Her own emerald orbs filled with mirth at the expression showing on the young witch's lovely face.

Pure joy.

Grinning, Minerva gently slid herself out of her wife's body and restored her anatomy to it's proper appearance. Wandlessly summoning a robe for herself and one for Hermione, she stated, "Come, let us have some supper."

She gracefully moved off of the bed and into her silk dressing gown. Turning back, she watched her wife rise as well; once again marvelling at the sheer unadulterated beauty that was Hermione McGonagall. Emerald eyes began to darken causing a grin to split Hermione's kissable lips.

Smirking, the chestnut haired woman winked at the older witch, "Such naughty thoughts." She held out her arms as Minerva helped her into her own dressing gown.

Sighing, the Headmistress muttered, "I cannae help it. You are stunning."

Soft plump lips fastened themselves onto her own thinner ones as a kiss searing in intensity caused her toes to nearly curl. Feeling a firm squeeze on her backside, the tall woman smirked as the shorter one muttered one word, "Food."

* * *

><p><strong><em>'BURP'<em>**

"Jeeze Ron!"

"What a swine!"

The red haired man's clear blue eyes widened as he sputtered indignantly, "That was not me!"

A small snicker sounded right beside him and he turned to gaze with a look of utter disbelief at Dawn.

The young woman blushed and muttered, "Um sorry."

There was silence, then...

"Jeeze Dawn!"

"What a swine!"

A long moment of complete silence ensued.

Then laughter.

Loud belly laughs that filled the Burrow with mirth. Molly laughed so hard, she had tears streaming down her face. Especially after Ginny giggled and farted at the same time.

This caused Harry to howl hysterically. So much so he laughed himself right off of the chair to land with a chuckling splat on the floor.

Arthur snorted into his mashed potatoes which caused Molly to cackle even more.

George seemed to be the only one who wasn't laughing. He looked around at his giggling family, then over at Dawn who was still blushing furiously. He shot her a reassuring wink and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

This caused the brightest smile to transform that deep blush to delighted happiness.

* * *

><p>Hunger sated, Minerva rose from her place at the table. Pointing her wand to the wireless in the corner she smiled as a familiar song began to play. Turning to her wife, she held out a hand and requested, "Would you dance with me?"<p>

Face displaying a bit of surprise and quite a lot of love, Hermione stood and took her wife's outstretched hand. Moving close, she pressed her breasts against her mate's as they began to slowly sway to the music...

_"To lead a better life, I need my love to be here."_

Minerva smiled as she felt her wife snuggling closer.

_"Here, making each day of the year._

_Changing my life with a wave of her hand._

_Nobody can deny that there's something there."_

Minerva ran a gentle hand through her wife's dove soft mane of gleaming chestnut curls.

_"There, running my hands through her hair._

_Both of us thinking how good it can be,_

_Someone is speaking, but she doesn't know he's there."_

The older woman gazed into eyes so loving that for just a moment she felt that if she died right then and there, she would be the happiest witch on earth simply for loving and being loved by Hermione Granger McGonagall.

With that thought in her head, she bagan singing along with the wireless, "I want her everywhere. And if she's beside me I know I need never care, but to love her is to need her everywhere."

The young witch felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss upon the lips of the woman she loved more than her own life.

_"Knowing that love is to share,_

_Each one believing that love never dies._

_Watching their eyes and hoping I'm always there."_

Hermione sang the next verse back to her wife, "I want her everywhere. And if she's beside me I know I need never care, but to love her is to need her everywhere."

Pulling the other closer, they continued to sway.

_"Knowing that love is to share._

_Each one believing that love never dies._

_Watching their eyes and hoping I'm always there._

_I will be there and everywhere."_

Minerva leaned down and touched her nose against Hermione's as they softly sang the last words together, "Here, there and everywhere."

As the music faded away, a soft sigh escaped the taller woman's lips as she whispered, "I thank the Gods every day for bringing you into my life." A second later a smirk quirked up her lips as she added, "And to Sir Paul McCartney for bringing magic to music."

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: Thank you for sticking with me for all this time. Thank you for your loyalty and encouragement but most of all, thank you for accepting my work with eagerness and joy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you so much for all your kind words. It is greatly appreciated.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 15**

**Dawn's Rising**

Dawn watched as Harry, Ron and Arthur stood from the dinner table and meandered into the living room. Ginny had retreated upstairs complaining of sore feet right after dessert and George..? Well he had just plain vanished. The young woman spied Molly working to clear the table and begin the clean up.

"Can I help?"

The matriarch of the Weasley clan smiled at the young woman saying, "All it takes is a wave of your wand." She then proceeded to do just that.

Dejected, Dawn frowned and muttered, "Easy for you to say."

Molly paused as she heard Dawn's words, "Just because you can't use a wand doesn't mean you don't have magic. She walked over to where the young woman was standing and placed a gentle hand over Dawn's heart, "It's right in there."

Dawn shook her head, "Everyone keeps saying that but I don't FEEL anything!"

With another flourish of her wand, the remaining mess was neatly tidied. Two cups of tea were then levitated to the table as Molly sat down and patted the spot beside her, "Have some tea."

The young woman obediently pulled out the chair next to the older witch and sat down. Reaching for the proferred cup, she looked into the red haired woman's eyes and asked, "How is it that Hermione can do all these amazing things and I can't?"

Molly shook her head, "Are you jealous?"

Dawn let out an exasperated sigh, "I didn't used to be. Maybe because it was just the idea of it. Now, I've experienced the kind of life she's been living and the people around her." She took a small sip of her tea, then continued, "Now it's changed. I'm a part of it."

Molly gazed at the lovely young woman for a moment, then asked, "If I was suddenly stuck out in the muggle world, would you help me muddle through?"

Dawn nodded vehemently, "Of course. You know I would!"

Molly reached over and squeezed her hand, "Then let us help you muddle through this one."

* * *

><p>George Weasley found himself walking along the edge of the corn field behind the Burrow. He'd found that taking a brisk walk helped to clear his head.<p>

For so long, he'd been fighting a desperate battle with depression. It felt like when he lost his twin, he'd lost a part of himself. Loosing Fred had affected him more than he let on. He didn't think there were too many people who knew the truth.

His mother... yeah, she knew. Mums are like that.

His father? Yup. Arthur didn't miss much. He knew his son was troubled but was giving George the space he needed to figure things out. George appreciated that.

McG? Possibly.

Hermione? Probably, and like Arthur, was giving him space.

Ginny? Maybe...but she was currently wrapped up in being the pregnant Mrs. Harry Potter. He wondered when they were going to move out of the Burrow. He also wondered when Harry was going to stop wandering around looking like a deer caught in a set of muggle headlights. The green eyed man had this trapped look about him these days.

The tall man turned his thoughts to... Ron?

George wasn't sure. His little brother had done a great deal of growing up since the war. Especially since Dawn Granger had come into his life.

Speaking of Dawn... did she suspect how George felt. There was no doubt in his mind that the youngest Granger was as perceptive as her older sister.

The red haired man stopped for a moment and gazed at the horizon. The sun had set and stars were beginning to twinkle. The kind of twinkle he used to see sparkling in his brother's eyes. A single tear slid down his proud face as he whispered up to the sky, "I miss you."

He took a deep, shuddering breath as his thoughts wandered to another person. Someone he should not want to be with and yet wanted with a ferocity that frightened him...

Candi Barr.

Daughter of Leta Pendragon and Tom Riddle.*

Not her fault whom she was born to and yet George couldn't help but wonder if darkness was hereditary.

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled at the mother of the man she loved. Molly had been so caring, so nurturing to her. She wanted to do something for her. Now was the time to tell her about her proposal.<p>

"I have something I want to ask you."

A dark red eyebrow cocked, "Oh?"

Nodding, Dawn then told her everything that had happened when Minerva had taken her to see Madam Malkin. Reaching out and taking both of Molly's hands, she stated, "I want you to be my partner in this. I design them, you make them."

"Ivana Malkin agreed to sell your robes?" Molly asked, blue eyes wide, reflecting her surprise.

Dawn grinned and replied, "She about ripped Minerva's robe right off her body!"

Both women threw back their heads and cackled madly at the idea of the dressmaker disrobing the Headmistress of Hogwarts just to get a good look at her garment.

Molly couldn't help but think that for someone who supposedly did not possess any magic and wasn't a witch, Dawn Granger surely laughed like one.

* * *

><p>Hermione raised her head from it's resting place upon her wife's chest. Leaning down, she began to place gentle kisses all over the nearest breast. She smiled when she was rewarded with a soft growl.<p>

"You keep that up and we shall be rolling about the sheets again my dear."

Chuckling, the dark eyed witch leaned up and touched her soft lips to her wife's chin, "I have no problem rolling about the sheets with you any time you like."

A gentle kiss was placed against sex mussed chestnut curls, "I will certainly keep that in mind."

As they each gazed into the loving eyes of the other, a soft pop alerted them to the presence of an elf. Minerva peered over the edge of the bed to see Izer standing there wringing his claws nervously.

Raising a dark eyebrow, the Headmistress inquired, "Yes?"

Izer blinked great golden eyes up at his mistress and replied, "Livvy sends Izer. She's sayings Lady Miss be needed in's the nursery."

Hermione was up in an instant, "What's wrong?"

The tiny elf stuttered, "You's needs to be seeings this." With that, he popped away.

Hermione and Minerva gazed at each other for an anxious second, then grabbed their robes and raced for the nursery.

* * *

><p>George returned to the house to find his mother and father talking rather excitedly with Dawn, "What's going on?"<p>

Molly smiled at her son and explained what Dawn had proposed.

The tall red haired man poured himself a cup of coffee and stated, "That's great mum. It's time for you to take off the apron and show the world what Molly Weasley can REALLY do."

He pulled out a chair and joined the others at the table; watching with interest as Dawn pulled out her ever present sketch book and began discussing her ideas with his mother.

Taking a sip of his coffee his eyes peeked over the rim of his cup to see Arthur gazing at him. The older man silently mouthed the question, "Alright then?"

George sighed and mouthed back, "Will be." The corner of his mouth quirked up as his father winked at him.

* * *

><p>Hermione burst into the nursery to see Livvy hovering above her son's baby bed, "What's going on?" She demanded as she reached Michael's crib.<p>

Izer wisely stood out of the way in a corner as Minerva followed her wife to the edge of her son's bed. He watched as his mate pointed towards the young master.

Hermione frowned as Livvy pulled the soft quilt away from her son's body.

Her son's naked body.

"Where is his nappie?" Minerva demanded.

Suddenly Hermione let out an agitated squawk, "Minerva! What the hell..."

The Headmistress was right beside her so the younger woman's screech hit her ears dead on, "WHUT?"

Widened brown eyes wildly gazed into her own, "Look!"

Unsure at what Hermione was referring to, she again asked, "Whut?"

The young witch reached up and cupped her wife's chin, then turned her head down to look at their son, "Look at his butt!"

Dark eyebrows creased into a frown as the older witch did as her wife requested. Finally she saw what had caused her mate's consternation, "Oh that."

Mouth hanging open like a goldfish, Hermione gasped, "What do you mean _'Oh That'_? Do you not see what he has there?"

"I do."

Hermione was flabergasted at her wife's quiet acceptance over what was clearly an alarming situation, "How can you be so calm about this?"

Minerva reached out an tenderly patted her son's bare bottom, "Because I had one too."

...

There was a moment of shocked silence. Enough to cause the ebony haired witch to glance back at her wife. Taking a deep breath, she said in a soothing voice, "He will grow out of it just as I did."

Hermione took a deep steadying breath trying to calm her racing heart. She looked back down at her son's bottom. There, at the base of his spine was a tiny two inch tabby striped tail.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

><p>George set his empty coffee cup down and stated, "You know what you should do."<p>

Molly and Dawn looked over at him; questioning expressions on their faces.

Grinning, he replied, "You should have a fashion show."

Arthur chuckled with enthusiasm, "That is a great idea. What better way to show off the fresh new look of wizarding fashion than with a show!"

Molly stared at her husband. It had been a very long time since she'd seen him this animated about something, "Alright dear?"

Arthur nodded, "I know what you're getting at and yes, I'm fine. This is a great idea and a good way to get Dawn the exposure she needs."

George smirked, "Probably won't hurt Malkin either."

"That too."

Dawn looked at Molly with a mischievous expression. Her mocha eyes were twinkling with excitement, "Are you up for this?" Turning to the others, she cocked her head and asked Arthur, "Are YOU up to this? It's going to take a lot of her time." Her eyes shifted from the elder Weasley to George and then back again.

George grinned and stated, "We're Weasleys. We can do anything!"

* * *

><p>"Relax Hermione. It is not the end of the world." Minerva groused with a huff as she seated herself on the love seat in the nursery.<p>

The young witch's head suddenly shot up. If Michael had a tail, what about Michaela? Quickly moving the other baby bed, she pulled her daughter's comforter off of her tiny body. With a flick of her wand, Michaela's diaper disappeared.

Much to the baby girl's displeasure.

"WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAAA!"

Shaking her head, Minerva muttered, "Now you have gone and done it."

The frazzled young witch muttered, "Oh bugger." Tenderly, she reached down and scooped up her daughter. Gently she patted the baby's naked bottom.

Minerva smirked as she watched her wife search their daughter's butt for a tail, "She does not have one. Her magic has been bound. Remember?"

Brown eyes met emerald, "This is a manifestation of incidental magic?"

"Yes."

Relieved that her daughter was not in possession of a tail, she inquired, "So it's possible that later on she might?"

Minerva nodded sagely, "Once her magic is unbound it is possible. It is also possible that she could grow fur as I do on occasion."

Hermione smirked as she remembered those "Occasions."

Blushing, Minerva continued, "This is part of rearing magical children." Glancing over at Livvy, she added, "Or so I've been told."

The female elf nodded vigorously, "Mistress puts Master Ewan and Mistress Isabella throughs all sorts of doings."

Hermione shot a smirk at her wife, "I would be interested in hearing about those doings."

Feeling a fullness in her breasts, she moved to sit beside her wife. Opening her robe, she presented her engorged nipple to her daughter who in turn began suckling with determination.

Minerva snorted and mumbled, "No you would not."

"We shall see." Hermione humphed in return.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

*see chapter 27 from "The Ties That Bind"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here's to starting out 2015 on the right foot.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 16**

**Teeth And Tails**

"Stay still please." Jean Granger muttered as her patient began to squirm.

"It 'urts!"

Shaking her head and reaching for another dental instrument, she replied, "Of course it does. Your teeth are rotting."

Her patient tried to reply with a mouth full of gauze, "I toof wand 'eva day!"

Mocha eyes stared down into widened grey orbs, "Tooth wanding only provides superficial cleaning. You have to get behind and between the teeth in order to get all the gunk out."

"Gunk?"

Smirking, Jean squirted some water into her patient's mouth, "Swish it around and then spit it out here." She pointed towards a small basin positioned next to the dental chair.

Her patient did as instructed, gasping as he saw the sheer amount of goo and blood in the bowl, "For Merlin's sake, what the bloody hell is that?"

Jean raised a dark eyebrow and replied, "Well Mister Malfoy, that is a lifetime of plaque, food and bacteria. Ever wonder why your breath was so bad?"

Draco Malfoy sat back in the dental chair with a disgruntled expression.

Seeing this, Jean smiled, "Relax. That was the hard part. Now comes the cleaning. I'm sure you'll like this."

So sayeth dentists everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Anybody home?" Hooch called as she stepped out of the floo. She'd travelled to the flat in London to see her love but arrived to an empty living space. Rolanda wasn't sure if her lover had a patient today or not. Jean wasn't required to be at the clinic every single day. Only when she had an appointment. Apparently she did as the flat was vacant.<p>

Or so she thought...

"In here!" Came a response from Dawn's familiar voice.

Hooch's booted feet clumped on the hardwood flooring as she made her way to the office. There she found the youngest Granger hunched over a sketch pad.

"Heya Butterfly, wha'cha doin'?" The spike haired witch questioned as she entered the room Minerva had converted in to an office years ago.

The Flying Instructor immediately noticed just how tired looking the youngest Granger appeared to be. There were dark smudges under the young woman's mocha coloured eyes and her short hair was sticking out at all angles. She looked like she hadn't bathed in days.

Leaning in, Hooch took a deep sniff, "You stink."

"Bugger off. I have work to do."

Raising a challenging silver eyebrow, the older woman snarked, "Oh really?"

Nodding, the younger woman growled, "I have to get these designs done. Madam Malkin wants to have a fashion show to premier my stuff and I need to get these done so I can get them to Molly!" She jumped in surprise as her sketch pad was suddenly accio'd into Hooch's outstretched hand.

"You'll not get anything done if you work yourself into exhaustion."

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

Frowning, Hooch turned on her heel and clomped out of the office and across the living room towards the main ensuite, "You'll get that back after you take a shower and eat something. You look like a scarecrow."

Dawn charged out of the office after the silver haired witch screeching, "You are not my mother!"

Hooch stopped and whirled around, "No. I'm worse! I'm gonna be your step mother."

She stomped over to Dawn, "You need to take care of yourself better. I understand that you have work to do." She took a deep breath and continued, "But you need to realize that Malkin works for you, not the other way around. She's gonna make a mint selling your stuff. Don't let her boss you around."

Dawn blinked, "She works for me?"

Hooch nodded, "She owns the shop, but the designs she sells belong to you. She's gonna get rich selling your stuff."

Dawn cocked her head as an idea popped into her head, "You don't like her much do you?"

Snorting, Rolanda Hooch turned and headed towards the ensuite once again, "She's an overbearing, pretentious, wanna be."

The young woman trotted after the older witch, "Wanna be what?"

* * *

><p>Susan Bones smiled as she listened to Draco and Jean spar back and forth. She was impressed with the fact that Hermione's mother wasn't taking any shite from the self-possessed Malfoy and also with the fact that he was actually allowing a muggle anywhere near him. Apparently his views had changed about a great many things. She smirked as she realized that Hermione was probably the main reason for his about face way in thinking.<p>

Her brown eyes twinkled as she heard Jean once again tell him that tooth wanding wasn't enough.

It had come to her as quite the surprise when Jean had first explained why. Hermione had been there to back up what her mother was saying. She'd demonstrated to Susan exactly what tooth wanding did. It was like a scourgify for the teeth and yet... not.

Scourgify thoroughly removed dirt but it left behind body oils and such. it was only part of a wizard's good hygiene. You still needed to wash. A lesson that many wizards failed to realize. Hermione had made it quite clear to Ron during their time on the run that if he didn't wash after doing a scourgify, then she would hex his bits because he stank of body odour.

Tooth wanding was the same. All it did was do a surface scourgify to the face of the tooth. You needed to follow up with exactly what Jean was saying. It was the one thing that dental wizards never told their patients. If they did, then they wouldn't have half the business they got.

From what Susan had been able to see, tooth wanding working in concert with muggle style tooth brushing and flossing was the best approach. That is what Jean was practicing here in Hermione's clinic.

It was working too.

In spite of some of the more painful procedures, Jean's methods were working and her practice had begun to flourish.

The young witch wondered if she could approach Hermione about developing a charm that would duplicate tooth brushing?

Susan had been quite good at charms when in school. She wondered if she could come up with a charm that would make Jean's job easier? Or perhaps avoid a lot of the pain that happened when patients came to see her for their initial visit. It was part of Susan's job to explain to new patients that what was going to happen may or may not hurt but that ultimately it would be good for the overall heath of their teeth and gums.

"Uh Susan?" Jean called once again. Apparently her nurse assistant had spaced out. The elder Granger reached out and poked the young witch in the shoulder, "Hey?"

Startled, brown eyes widened as the young witch realized that she'd been daydreaming. Blushing profusely, she replied, "Oh.. sorry. What?"

Jean grinned as she continued with the work required to get Draco Malfoy's teeth back into tip top shape. She couldn't help but notice the way her patient's grey eyes fastened onto the form of her young assistant. An eyebrow raised as she wondered if perhaps there was a romantic interest brewing?

Ever since Susan and her boyfriend had called it quits, Jean had hoped that the dark eyed woman would find someone new. Someone who actually had a name other than "Pizza Man" as Dawn had bestowed the mystery man.

Maybe she had?

* * *

><p>Dawn stepped from the ensuite encased in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head swami style. She spied Hooch sitting on the sofa studying her sketches, "What do you think?"<p>

Looking up, yellow eyes twinkled and with a wave of her wand, a plate and a glass floated into the living room from the kitchen. Dawn watched as the plate settled onto the coffee table in front of Hooch. As she wandered over, her stomach began to growl.

Smirking, she realized that Rolanda was right. She really did need to take care of herself. Grabbing a sandwich from the plate, she took a large bite.

Hooch smiled as she muttered, "I hope you like peanut butter and jelly. A domestic goddess is your mother's gig not mine."

Grinning, Dawn reached for the tall glass of milk that had followed the plate, "So your gig is to be my stepmother?"

Yellow eyes twinkled, "Among other things."

Taking another bite the young woman chewed thoughtfully. After she swallowed, she stated, "You realize that in order to actually be my stepmother, you have to marry my mum."

"I'm working on that."

* * *

><p>"My son has a tail!"<p>

Jean, Susan and Draco all looked at each other, then at the closed door to her examining room.

Minerva McGonagall's distinctive Scottish burr could be heard muttering, "Aye, and I told you he will grow out of it."

Hermione's indignant voice bitched, "Well what if it doesn't?"

"Then he will go through his first years with a tail until he learns to control his magic and make it go away."

Jean looked at Susan and mouthed, "A tail?"

Shrugging the witch looked at Draco to see a huge smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Handsome?

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed into her office and opened her laptop. A spell designed by the young witch had formed a sort of vortex above the clinic that captured internet signal from the closest muggle town. Her wireless internet charm was powerful enough to reach all the way to the castle.<p>

Some of the more enterprising half blood and muggleborn students had quickly taken advantage of this new resource once the information had been reluctantly made available.

Much to the chagrin of the Headmistress.

She had no issues with the students using their information boxes for school work, but drew the line when several had been caught messaging each other via e-mail and texts on their cellular phone devices. She had no idea what the "E" stood for but had a thought that perhaps it meant exasperating.

As a result, all electronic devices were forbidden in the classrooms at this time.

Minerva was considering an idea that Hermione had expressed regarding the school installing classroom computers to further their studies. She wanted to contact Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to see if they were having issues and or had any ideas how to make this work in the wizarding schooling system. She also had several owl's in to a number of magical universities regarding this as well.

There was a new wind blowing through the magical world and Minerva McGonagall thought the school system should try to take advantage of it.

In the meantime, she watched as her wife furiously typed "Medical Oddities" into her laptop.

"Our son is not a medical oddity. He has had a bout of incidental magic. That is all."

Hermione looked up, "You are a cat animagus... maybe that's bled over somehow."

Raising an eyebrow, Minerva replied, "Need I remind you that you are also a cat animagus."

Hermione sat back in her chair. Her brow creased into a frown as her brilliant mind processed what Minerva was saying. Scratching her nose, she queried, "So you think Michael could be an animagus as well?"

Minerva shook her head, "I think it is too soon to tell." She perched herself on the corner of Hermione's desk and added, "I suspect that in the future our children might have a predisposition towards becoming an animagus due to the simple fact that both you and I are but it is not an inherited trait."

Hermione nodded, "It is a learned discipline... but even so."

Minerva interupted her wife, "Even so, we will just have to wait and see." With that, she leaned down and placed a tender kiss against her wife's lips.

Smiling, the chestnut haired witch pressed her lips against her wife's. A gentle caress of fingers against her cheek was all the encouragement she needed to deepen the kiss. Mouths opened and tongues met in a joyful reunion.

* * *

><p>"Soooo." Dawn began eyeing the spike haired witch curiously.<p>

"Whut?" Hooch grumbled around a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly.

"You and mum?"

Shaking her head, the older woman replied, "Like I said, we're working on it. Your mum is worried that because she isn't a witch, then she won't be able to give me the kind of time I may have been expecting."

"Are you?"

"Whut?"

"Expecting a lot of time with my mum?"

Hooch ran a hand through her short cropped silver spiked hair and answered, "I made the mistake of forgetting the fact that your mum has no magic. I was thinking that we would be together for sixty or seventy years when in reality it will only be about twenty or thirty."

Dawn frowned as she processed what Hooch had stated. The same thing could very well be true regarding her relationship with Ron.

She kept her thoughts to herself as Hooch added, "It was the wise words of your big sister-in-law that made me realize that it isn't about the quantity of time spent together. It's about the quality of that time."

Dawn smiled as she pictured Minerva saying those words. Another smile caused her face to brighten even more as she realized that Minerva was right.

"You make the most of the time that you get."

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: Quality versus quantity. That is most assuredly true. **

**AN+: Special shout out to my dear friend asouldreams for her kind worded author's note. Thank you so much you wonderful, gentle soul.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank y'all for your patience. Dedicated to the wild and wonderful writers, readers & maniacs of the MM/HG fan club on Facebook. You keep me going.**

**FAMILY TIES**

**Chapter 17**

**A KNOT TO BE TIED**

Jean Granger was a careful and precise woman. Her life, up until the last twelve months, had been orderly, scheduled and God forbid... normal. Unless you count the fact that she had a witch for a daughter.

And of course her husband now ex-husband's antics regarding said magical daughter.

Now here she was. Divorced from John. Living in a flat owned by her eldest daughter's wife; who also happened to be a witch. Working in her daughter's medical practice in a small wizarding village in Scotland. Developing her own practice.

In love with a witch.

_"Life has a funny way of twisting everything you ever believed about yourself and turning it into something else." _The dark eyed woman smiled to herself as that last thought raced across her mind.

All too quickly though, a frown creased her brow as she forced herself back to the task at hand. Attending to the daily chores of keeping her part of the clinic sterile and sanitized.

Her practice had become a direct reflection of herself. Every procedure was meticulously planned out to the tiniest detail. Every instrument in it's exact and proper place. Her office was immaculate and sparkling clean. Scrubbed and polished the old fashioned way.

The muggle way.

She grinned to herself again as the thought of how the unpredictable and sometimes bizarre ways of the magical world had completely turned her orderly life on it's ear.

Jean had just finished cleaning her work sink, when there came a tap on her door.

"Yes?"

The door opened to reveal her... lover, girlfriend, partner... Fiance?

Rolanda Hooch was a striking woman. Tall and muscular. A body that befitted her former occupation of star quiddich player. She stood on the threshold looking quite handsome in her knee high flying boots. Her black robes open displaying muscular thighs encased in tight beige jodhpurs. A deep sapphire jumper showed off surprisingly full breasts which had decided to push their way through the open robe.

Jean's face lit up with a happy grin as she took in the lovely sight before her.

"You could be arrested for what you're thinking you saucy woman." Hooch's yellow eyes twinkled as a smirk made it's way across her handsome face.

Stepping close to her love, Jean's dark eyes sparkled as she replied, "Then let them arrest me and throw away the key for I have committed THE most dastardly deeds in my mind inspired just by the thought of you."

Evidence that Hooch was enjoying her lover's scrutiny became quite apparent as two matching bumps could be seen at the tips of the spike haired witch's well rounded breasts. Grinning, the Flying Instructor muttered, "Sweet talker" and pulled the sandy haired elder Granger into her arms where she planted one toe curling, lip bruising snog.

Jean savoured the sensation. She loved Rolanda's kisses.

Wet, wonderful, breath taking kisses.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley sat at the head of the well used Weasley dining table. Lying in a jumbled heap before her were piles of fabrics of all different colours and styles. Blue eyes fastened themselves onto warm mocha orbs peering at her from across the table, "Are you sure you want me to be your helper?"<p>

Dawn grinned showing off her perfect white teeth, "Partner Molly. I want you to be my partner in this." She waved her hand towards the fabrics, "I have the ideas, but you can make them happen."

Molly looked over at Arthur, who'd been hovering by the stove under the guise of grabbing a cup of coffee. "What do you think?"

The older red haired wizard scratched at his chin and replied, "Well. It sounds like Dawn here is on to something good. She's wanting to share that with you. I think between the two of you, you can make this a success."

"And there's a bit of money to be made too!" The youngest Granger crowed as she got to her feet and rounded the table. Dropping to her knees, she gazed into Molly's twinkling eyes and stated, "I can't do this without you."

Smiling into those earnest dark eyes, Molly nodded, "Of course I'll help you."

Standing, Dawn grinned and replied, "Great." She took a deep breath and muttered, "Where to start?"

Molly levitated Dawn's sketch pad over to rest in front of her. Opening it, she smiled, "Well... it's always been my habit to start at page one."

Arthur finally poured his cup and left the two women to their upcoming creations. His final though was that Madam Malkin won't know what hit her.

* * *

><p><em>"My son has a tail!" <em>Hermione frowned as that thought continued to taunt her. Sitting at her desk in her and Minerva's quarters, the young witch cupped her head in her hands as her elbows rested on the surface and stewed.

And stewed.

Leaning against the door frame, Minerva spoke softly, "Why does this bother you so?"

Frustration apparent on the chestnut haired witch's face, she replied, "I don't know. I guess I wasn't expecting that sort of incidental magic to manifest itself in Michael. Michaela yes, but not Michael."

An elegant eyebrow rose on Minerva's regal features, "And why is that?"

A smirk quirked up the left side of Hermione's plump lips as she answered, "There is something innately wild about Michaela." The young mother frowned as she mused over her daughter's possible abilities. Sighing, she sat back in her chair and muttered, "I sense power within her. Power just waiting to be released. Like when Lourdane finally learned how to kick up his heels."

Minerva smiled at the comparison. Her thin lips tipping up as she thought about the young unicorn that she helped deliver. Hermione's comparison seemed spot on.

Taking a deep breath, the Headmistress entered Hermione's office fully. Moving over to the desk, she perched on the edge and stated, "This is not about Michaela and her possible wildness. This is about Michael's unexpected bout of magic." That eyebrow rose again as she added, "He has completely demolished the way you see him."

Chocolate eyes bore into emerald with fierce intensity, "What do you mean?"

Minerva sighed, "I sense that same wildness in him as well. Our children have inherited the best and worst of what makes you and I the people we are."

Hermione shook her head and muttered ruefully, "God help us all."

* * *

><p>Hooch watched as her fiance finished the last bit of cleaning. She loved to watch Jean move. There was a sedate grace about her. A smoothness to her movements that enchanted the witch. Especially whenever Jean would bend over.<p>

What an amazing arse.

It was apparent that Hermione had gotten that lovely attribute from her mother. Yellow, hawk-like eyes were so focussed on that particular part of Jean's anatomy that they failed to see that her intense scrutiny had indeed been noticed.

"See something you like?"

Blinking, Hooch felt a slight blush colouring her cheeks, "Well... you know..."

A soft chuckle escaped those sweet kissable lips and Hooch fell in love all over again, "Marry me?"

A dark eyebrow quirked, "Whut? When?"

"Today... right now?"

Dark eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean? Just run off and get married?"

Grinning, Hooch stepped close to her love and took a small. soft hand into her own, "That's exactly what I mean. Let's run off to the Ministry and get married!"

"You mean elope?"

Laughing Hooch pulled her lover close, "Yes! Let's!"

* * *

><p>Minerva took her wife's hand and escorted her from the office, down the hall and into the nursery. She led Hermione first to Michaela's crib, then to Michael's.<p>

They stood in silence for a moment, then the ebony haired witch stated, "It does not matter if he has a tail or she burns all of my hair off. All that matters is that they are our children." Taking a breath, she contined, "This is only the beginning. Our children are proving just how powerful they will become."

A look of intense pride could be seen lighting Minerva's face as she waved a hand outward and said, "We did this. You and I." There was such tenderness shining in her wife's emerald eyes, that Hermione couldn't help but sigh and let a tear escape.

Minerva reached down and caressed the midnight black, downy soft curls on Michael's head and whispered, "My son..."

Hermione smirked and muttered, "Well, if the last few weeks are any indicator, then you and I need to be on our toes."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>"I think you should have a fashion show."<p>

Molly and Dawn looked up as George walked into the kitchen.

Dawn grinned as she watched him help himself to the coffee pot, "Would you be willing to model?"

The biggest smile that anyone had seen lately, blossomed on George's face, "Dunno.. you think the public could handle all this red haired sexiness?"

Molly smirked as Dawn crowed, "We'll just have to wait and see. I'm planning on having all of you Weasley's showing off and strutting your sexy red haired stuff!"

Molly's blue eyes twinkled, "Oh? And who else?"

The young woman pulled a page from her sketch pad and began jotting down names, "How 'bout 'Mione? And..Corny?"

The others began to call out names...

"Minerva!"

"Jean and Hooch!"

Dawn giggled as she pictured Ro sassing her way down the runway.

"How about Harry and Ginny?"

George frowned at his father who had tossed those last two names in, "Ginny is pregnant out to here." His arm waved around his stomach.

Dawn grinned, "Maybe I can design some maternity wear?"

Molly tugged at her ear, "How about Narcissa and Draco Malfoy?"

The room quickly quieted causing Molly to add, "You must admit, they'd add flair to the show."

George shook his head, "Or cause a riot. You know how Minerva feels about what Draco did."

Dawn huffed, "You know what, she just needs to get over it. It wasn't his fault. He was imperialed!"

Molly shook her head, "Imperio'd dear."

"Whatever."

George goggled at the young woman's spunk. He didn't think there was anyone who would stand up to Minerva McGonagall or his own mother in such a manner.

Seeing everyone's expressions, the youngest Granger blushed but still stated with a certain defiance in her voice, "Well she does!"

* * *

><p>"Haloooo? Anyone there?"<p>

Hooch's voice came through the floo in Hermione's office loud and clear.

Minerva and Hermione both respoded at the same time as they headed back to the office, "Hello?"

With that, both Hooch and Jean stepped through into the room.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as she waved her wand and helped her mother removed the soot from her travelling cloak.

"We need a couple of witnesses." Hooch blurted, yellow eyes gleaming madly.

"Witnesses? For what?" Minerva inquired, arms folded across her abdomen. Her head was cocked slightly to the left and an eyebrow was raised.

Jean sighed and looked into her daughter's dark eyes, "Ro and I are going down to the Ministry to get married." She smiled over at Minerva and added, "We'd like you to be our witnesses."

"Dawn too." Hooch piped up. She walked over to the door way and peeked out, "Butterfly? You here?"

"I am not certain where she is at the moment." Minerva stated. Concern clearly making it's way across her elegant features.

"Nots to worries Mistress. I's takes her to the Weasles." Izer's voice floated down the hall from the nursery.

Hermione poked her head out the door as well saying, "Thank you Izer."

A high pitched, squeaky giggle was the only response she got.

* * *

><p>The sound of someone coming through the floo caused Molly and Dawn to pause in their activities and for George to draw his wand.<p>

No one seemed to mind.

Arthur entered the living room just as Rolanda Hooch, Jean Granger, Minerva and finally Hermione emerged from the family floo. "Welcome to the Burrow my friends. What's the occasion?"

Jean spied her daughter in the kitchen area standing next to Molly, "Well, Rolanda and I are getting married today."

The spike haired witch smirked and added, "As soon as we can round up some witnesses. Do you all wanna come?"

"Awesome!"

"Brillant!"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

Pulling Jean into a strong embrace, "Hooch whispered, "Last chance to back out."

Returning the embrace, Jean grinned, "Let's be off then!"

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for the support. ****This chapter is dedicated to all the lovely witches and wizards over at the MM/HG Fan Club on Facebook. Y'all are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILY TIES<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**I Do, You Do, We Do**

Ro glanced around at the sea of mostly red headed people milling around her and her soon to be wife. Leaning in, she whispered into Jean's ear, "When I said we should run off and get married, somehow this is not what I had in mind."

The spike haired witch caught her best friend smirking as said friend's animagus enhanced hearing picked up what the yellow eyed witch had spoken ever so softly. "Shut it Minerva." She growled, flashing sparkling white teeth in an unfriendly smile.

The Headmistress sniggered and replied with a raised eyebrow, "You said that you needed witnesses."

Hooch stepped closer to the tall witch and grumbled in a voice so low only Minerva could hear, "Yeah I did, but only you, 'Mione and Dawn. Not an army."

Jean reached out and squeezed her love's strong hand, "Just go with it. This is what being part of a family is all about."

That being said, the elder Granger opened the door that led to the offices of the Ministry's Department of Marriage and Bindings.

* * *

><p>One hour later saw the newlyweds standing in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic accepting congratulations from pretty much everyone.<p>

Literally.

A reporter from The Daily Prophet shook hands with Hooch as a multitude of red haired Weasleys gushed over Jean. Even some guy with a push broom had come over and patted Rolanda on the back.

Jean felt her hand engulfed the the bear-like paw of Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Best wishes to you Madam Hooch."

Frowning, the dark eyed woman mouthed the word "Hooch". After a moment she nodded and thanked him. After all it would simply be too rude to just stare at the giant bear of a wizard standing in front of her.

Of course all that became moot when the Minister's dark eyes spied the Headmistress standing quietly off to one side whispering something into her lovely's wife's ear. Judging from the expression on Hermione McGonagall's face whatever Minerva had said was... intriguing?

"Excuse me if you will?" Shacklebolt asked with a slight bow. Jean nodded and turned as she felt her new wife's arm slide around her waist.

"Somehow Dr. Hooch just sounds odd."

Grinning, Rolanda flashed her white teeth and replied, "Almost sounds pornographic."

Realization caused mocha eyes to widen to the size of saucers, "Oh my God."

Cackling, the spike haired witch stated, "Well Rolanda Granger kinda sounds like a Hollywood actress."

Jean's eyes widened as she whispered, "Can we not just keep our names as they are?"

There was a bit of a growl that escaped Ro's lips as she hissed, "You want to keep John's name?"

Shaking her head, she answered with, "It's not HIS name anymore, it's mine. It's the name that everyone knows me by. My professional name so to speak." She stopped to take a breath, then added in a lower voice, "Besides, Hooch rhymes with Smooch and I don't want my younger patients calling me Dr. Smooch."

Hearing her wife's interesting reasoning, Hooch threw her head back and howled her laughter. This caused everyone in their entourage to stare at them curiously.

Seeing Minerva's cocked eyebrow, Hooch called out, "Never mind." Pulling her wife into an embrace, she said, "Come on Dr. Smooch, we've got some serious honeymooning to do."

With that, she and her wife stepped into a nearby floo and disappeared with a puff of green smoke.

Hermione looked up at her wife and asked, "Dr. Smooch?"

Rolling her emerald eyes, the Headmistress replied, "I do not think I wish to know."

Hermione grinned, but turned as she felt a tug on her arm, "Hey 'Mione."

The young doctor found herself staring into the leaf green eyes of Harry Potter, "Heya. What's up?" Chocolate eyes searched out his wife. Spying the red head and noting that her baby bump was much more prominent than before, she asked, "Everything alright?"

The green eyed wizard nodded, "I need a favor."

Minerva leaned in and asked, "Is everything alright Mr. Potter?"

Blushing, he gazed into the tall woman's eyes. Even now, Minerva McGonagall could still intimidate the crap out of him, "Um yes Professor, I was just asking if Hermione and... you too if you are able could..um..um." He paused as Minerva placed a protective arm around her wife.

"We could what?" The tall witch asked as she stared a hole through his forehead.

Harry shuffled his feet nervously as he rubbed a hand over his forehead to check if McGonagall had indeed stared a hole there. Taking a deep breath and asked, "Could you help me get Grimmauld Place livable?"

Hermione frowned and gazed up at her wife.

Minerva frowned and gazed down at her wife.

In unison, they replied, "Livable?"

Nodding, Harry leaned in, "I don't want to stay at the Burrow. I want a place for just us." He indicated Ginny. The latter being fussed over by Molly.

Both witches watched the elder red haired witch flitting around her daughter and suddenly understood where Harry was coming from. Molly Weasley was a lovely person when taken in small doses.

"We would be delighted to assist you Mr. Potter." Minerva replied with a small smile while Hermione nodded vigorously.

Nodding, Harry added, "Don't get me wrong. I love Molly to pieces but sometimes she can be a real pain in the arse."

Hermione snickered as Minerva just smiled sagely and nodded.

The-man-who-defeated-the-dark-lord looked as if an enormous load had been lifted from his shoulders, "Great. I'm sure once you two take your wands to that place, those rooms will be tamed in no time."

Hearing this Minerva looked down at her wife as Hermione looked up at her. Once again, they stated in unison, "What do you mean by tamed?"

By this time, the young man had wisely moved back over to his wife. Winking at Hermione, he said, "I'll let you know when."

* * *

><p>After Ro and Jean had disappeared, Dawn approached Molly who was still fussing over Ginny, "Excuse me?"<p>

The Weasley matriarch whirled around to find her new business partner standing right behind her, "Yes?"

"Did you get a chance to work on those on those last designs?"

Frowning, Molly replied, "You only sent them over yesterday. I do have a family to care for." There was a slight snippiness to her voice.

Arthur frowned as he heard his wife's reply. There was no way he was going to let Molly's short-sightedness ruin the opportunity of a lifetime not only for him, but Dawn as well. The youngest Granger had a talent that he had never seen before. A talent that should only be nurtured, not pushed aside.

Grabbing his wife in a firm grip at her elbow, the red haired man smiled at Dawn and stated in a firm voice, "She is planning on working on them as soon as we get home." His sky blue eyes bored instensely into his wife's suddenly widened orbs.

Every person in the area knew exactly what he was saying to his wife, even as he didn't utter a single word.

Don't you dare screw this up.

* * *

><p>Minerva and Hermione bid everyone a good day and apparated to Hogsmede. The young healer wanted to check in at the clinic even though she was still officially on maternity leave.<p>

As they approached the McGonagall Family Clinic, they could see the door open and Draco Malfoy lead his mother out and carefully help her down the three steps to the sidewalk.

Minerva noticed the way the young man was treating his mother as if she were as fragile as a china doll, "He is very protective of Narcissa."

Hermione said nothing, mearly frowned her concern and sped up her walk. Minerva increased the length of her gait and soon caught up with her wife, "Hermione?"

In seconds, the dark eyed witch was speaking to the Malfoys, "Is everything alright?"

Surprised, Draco whirled around as he went for his wand.

Purely by reflex.

As did Minerva.

Purely by instinct.

Hermione stepped closer, completely ignoring the wands and faced Narcissa, "What can I help you with?"

In a move that surprised both McGonagalls and her son, the elegant witch burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Arthur stepped out of the floo and into the kitchen of the Burrow. Turning, he watched as Molly followed him. There was a storm brewing in her eyes.<p>

And one brewing in his.

Before she could open her mouth, her husband spoke, "We have been living hand to mouth ever since we were married. I have worked my arse off to provide for our family and now you've been offered an opportunity that could make our lives easier and you just tried to brush it off."

Molly Weasley stared at her husband in surprise. It was rare that they ever had words with each other, so she simply stood there and listened. When he took a breath, she jumped in, "Arthur I understand. Yes, we've struggled but I do not want to neglect my family."

"Neglect? Neglect who?" He waved his arm in the air, "Bill and Fluer are at Shell Cottage building a life for themselves, Charlie is in Romania. Percy finally has his head screwed on right." The thought of their pompous son drew small, relieved smiles to both of their faces.

Shaking his head, Arthur continued, "He has his own flat and is doing alright."

Stepping to the window in the kitchen, he looked out into the garden before continuing, "Ronald is working with Cornelius Honeyduke, learning his trade. With the way his relationship is progressing with young Dawn, I suspect he might start looking for a flat in Hogsmede."

Molly cocked her head, "Do you think he would move out?"

Arthur chuckled, "He's a young man with a lovely girlfriend. They're going to want their privacy. Of course he's going to move out."

That statemant brought a gasp to Molly's lips and tears to clear blue eyes. Seeing this, Arthur moved to embrace his wife, "That's what growing up is all about love. Hopefully we've given our children all the tools they need to succeed."

Molly murmured into her husband's chest, "What about George?"

Arthur turned his head to gaze back out the window where George was sitting on a garden bench staring out at the rows of corn growing behind the burrow.

"All we can do is love him and be there for him. That's what family does." He stepped back and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, "In the meantime, you have a talent that I will not have you wasting. Dawn Granger has offered you the opportunity of a lifetime. This isn't something to waste. I want you to try this."

Leaning in, he placed a loving kiss on his wife's sweet lips and added, "For us."

* * *

><p>Jean Hooch nee Granger stepped out of the floo into Minerva's flat in London. A place the Headmistress had offered to her to stay for as long as she needed. Soon though, it would be time to leave. This was of course Minerva's property not her's and she and Ro needed a home of their own. Not that Minerva would ever put them out or anything like that, Jean just wanted a place of their own, a place for Rolanda and Jean Granger-Hooch.<p>

Rolanda followed her wife out of the floo. Pulling her wand, she vanished the soot from their robes saying, "Why are we here again?" She removed her travelling cloak and that of her new wife and placed them on a nearby cloak rack.

Mocha eyes twinkled as Jean replied with a smile, "Where is the last place anyone would think we'd spend our honeymoon?"

A huge grin plastered itself across the spike haired witch's handsome face as she reached out and swept her wife off of her feet, "I love you!"

* * *

><p>Hermione assisted Narcissa back into the clinic. The elegant witch walked with a very apparent limp, both feet still recovering from her horrific crucifixtion at the hands on the deranged Leta Pendragon*. Gently, the chestnut haired witch led the stately Narcissa to sit on one of the chairs in the clinic's waiting area.<p>

Susan Bones noticed the commotion at the door, and charged into the same area. One never knew just what was going to come through the door to the clinic with Aberforth Dumbledors' pub just down the street. Her dark eyes widened as she realized that her boss was present. "Hermione?"

The witch in question looked up with a smile, "Hey Susan. Minerva and I were in town and noticed Draco and Madam Malfoy leaving."

Susan nodded her understanding and shot a smile at her former Headmistress before turning and heading back to the records room where she had been working on some of the filing.

Chocolate eyes once again focussed on the tearful Narcissa Malfoy, "What has you so upset? I thought we discussed how long it would take before I could do reconstructive surgery."

The older witch shook her head, "That is not what troubles me. I received a letter from my husband."

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued <em>

***See chapter 27 from "The Ties That Bind"**


End file.
